For Richer or For Poorer
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is madly in love with The Leader of the Li Clan and she'll do anything to be with him! MUSHY S and S! Chapter 15 added
1. Let's Stop and Talk a while

**It may seem awkward, but if you open your heart and read the rest. You'll see a miracle in your life.**

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! This March we will also release our very own MANGA if you want to see our store just go to our website just search "Light Crystal Publishing" and you'll see it.**

This is the NEW REVISED Chapter of FOR RICHER OR FOR POORER  
I wrote this when I was a kid, and due to some people asking for me to upload it... so here is it :)

Thank you for being patient with me, I know its been months or years... coz I was too busy with my book  
but please forgive me...

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**For more Updates: google this "Chette-chan Fan Page facebook" and liked it :)**

* * *

The dawning sun was just beginning to peak out in the distant horizon, its light shedding warmth on the world. The sounds of birds could be heard, its beautiful music blending gracefully with the gentle whispers of the blowing winds. The trees rustled lightly as cool breezes blew by, a guy leaning on the tree looking glumly...

"I hate my life" he said, shaking his head

"Master Xiaolang! Dinner is ready!"

Syaoran glares at the butler and sighs, "Fine! I'll be right there!"

**For Richer or For Poorer**  
by: Chette  
Chapter One: **Let's Stop and Talk a while**

"Hanyaannn..."

Tomoyo blinks looking at her friend, Sakura Kinomoto "Daijoubu (you okay) Sakura-chan?" she ask,

"Hanyaannn..." Sakura sighing dreamily again, looking at the magazines

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo ask,

Then Sakura giggles and lies on her bed, putting the magazine on her chest and rolls on her bed

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Tomoyo ask,

"He's sooo dreamy!" she said, her eyes were sparkling

"Who?" Tomoyo ask,

"The Leader of the Li-clan!" Sakura said, kissing the picture of Syaoran Li on the magazine

"Er..."

Sakura stood up and rise her arms with the magazine "I want to spend my whole life with you!" she said, and then giggling.

Tomoyo smiles, "aww Sakura-chan, you better try to concentrate more on your studies, and focusing to increase your powers to handle the Sakura cards" she said, giggling

Sakura pouts, "Demo (but) I'll do anything for him" she said, sitting on her big bed

Sakura Kinomoto is the daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto One of the richest professors in Japan, but not only that. She's also the Cards Mistress, and when she turns all the Clow cards into Sakura cards her life became normal. Although she misses her adventures, she loves her life right now. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto went to another country together with her guardian Yue (Yukito) to study.

"Why don't you ask your father, if you can come with him to the party?" Tomoyo ask,

Tomoyo is the Best Friend Sakura, ever since the 4th Grade. She loves video taping Sakura back when she was capturing the cards. And when the card capturing ended, she still continues to video Tape Sakura and makes clothes for her. (Wow Lucky Sakura-chan! she doesn't have to go to some malls to buy some clothes teehee)

"Huh about what?" Sakura ask,

Tomoyo giggles, "You don't know? Syaoran Li is having his farewell party! your father is invited" she said,

Sakura shrieks "WHAT?" she ask,

"Yes" Tomoyo said, giggling

"OH my God! I have to ask Dad!" she said,  
Tomoyo giggles,

* * *

On her way to her Dad's office, She almost tripped but manage to balance herself "DAD!" she yells, opening the door.

Fujitaka drop his bottle of ink because he got scared of Sakura's yell

"opps.."

Fujitaka sighs, "Oh dear daughter, please.. Don't do that again" he said, holding his chest

"Teehee.. I am so sorry Dad" Sakura said, approaching her father

Fujitaka smiles, "Okay so what do you want?" he ask,

Sakura looks at the spot "Oh be right back!" she said, running and exited Fujitaka's room

Fujitaka blinks

After a few seconds..

Sakura entered and begun to chant some incantations and order the erase card to erase the spot

Fujitaka sighs "Sakura-chan, you know dear, you don't have to do that" he said,

Sakura blinks

Fujitaka smiles, "I have a stain remover here" he said, holding it

A sweat drop appears on Sakura's head "ehehe..." she said, her wand turning into a key

Fujitaka continues to smile, "Thanks anyway" he said, "Now what do you want my dear?" he ask,

"Tomoyo said, that you will go to a party? The Li's farewell party?" she ask,

Fujitaka nods, "Yes I will.. Why?" he ask,

"Oh Dad! Can you please? Oh please take me there? Can I come? I want to see Syaoran Li in person!" she said,

Fujitaka raise his left eyebrow, "Are you okay Sakura-chan? Why do you want to see the cold-hearted Syaoran Li?" he ask,

Sakura shrugs, "I don't know. I just want to see him"

"But He's got an attitude.. And-"

"Oh I don't care! I just want to see him... and I promise dad that I will behave!" she said, her eyes are sparkling

Fujitaka smiles, "Oh Alright You can come" he said,

"WAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII DOMO DOMO DOMO ARIGATO! (Thank you Thank you Thank you very much)" Sakura said, kissing her father's left cheek.

* * *

Back to her room...

"Guess what Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said, opening the door

Tomoyo blinks, "Yes?" she ask,

"I WILL SEE SYAORAN LI IN PERSON!" Sakura said, running towards her bed and starts to jump

Tomoyo blinks more "R-Really?" she asks,

Sakura nods, "Yes! YES!"

"I have to go now!" Tomoyo yells,

Sakura blinks "huh?"

Tomoyo nods, "Because I have to start working on your dress!" she said,

Sakura blinks

* * *

2 days after that...

Hotel

Syaoran sigh, he is standing in a verandah looking at the stars. = I'm so glad I am going home tomorrow = he said, = I hate Japan and why do I need to go to this stupid party anyways? che... a farewell party, pathetic = he said, sighing

"Master Xiaolang.. You have to go out there to meet your guests"  
Syaoran stood up and force his way to go into the party.

Sakura smiles, she is so excited. She wants to meet Syaoran Li very much. Fujitaka smiles, "I hope Syaoran Li will notice you because you're the most beautiful girl tonight" he said, smiling

Sakura smiles at her father "I will make him father.. I will make him notice me," she said,

Sakura is definitely the most beautiful woman in the party. Because of Tomoyo's magical hands Sakura's Chinese green dress really fits on her face and in her eyes. All guys stared at her beauty. Sakura's wearing a simple yet elegant Chinese green gown, a straight long Chinese green gown, tight in her chest and waist but not in her legs. her hair is in Chinese hairstyle and it was done by Tomoyo =)

Suddenly the lights went off...

"And now.. Let me present to you, the leader of the Li clan ... Syaoran Li!"

Sakura clap her hands and smiles, she gasp seeing how handsome the leader of the Clan is... but she frowns when she realized that he's going to come back to China tomorrow.

"He's unbelievable"

Sakura looks at her father, "Why father?"

"At the age of 15 he became the most powerful Leader of the Clan" he said, clapping

Sakura sighs dreamily

Syaoran smiles lamely and nods, "Thank you for this farewell party, Please enjoy yourself and have fun" he said, and then he sits on his chair

All of the girls start to approach her, all rich girls... except one.

Sakura sighs, "How will I approach him now?" she ask, sadly

Fujitaka smiles sadly, "I told you... it's not easy to approach him"

"May I have a dance with the most gorgeous girl?"

Sakura blinks and saw a strange man, "Um."

Fujitaka smiles, "You go ahead Sakura, have fun"

Sakura sighs and takes the hand of the guy and followed him into the dance floor

At the same time, Syaoran is also going towards the dance floor to dance another lady. It was a classical dance... Where in some parts.. You switch some partners. When that part came.. Sakura sighs sadly as she dance with the others.. Then suddenly, she looked up and saw Syaoran dancing with her, she smiles

Syaoran wasn't even looking at her but continues to dance

"I hate to see you go"

Syaoran heard the girl's voice, he looks and stares at her, he was about to ask her something when the group starts to switch partners "ah.. " Syaoran said, dancing with another girl, but still looking at that girl...

Sakura is very very happy; She smiles at all her partners now. She had a dance with Syaoran Li! And she's not upset anymore.

Syaoran meanwhile, he continues to dance but his eyes didn't leave the girl's face = she's so beautiful = he said to his self, and then he smiles a little when he realized that the group starts to switch partners again, = only 2 more switch and I'll dance her again = he said,

But sad to say.. The dance ended...

Syaoran sigh, he escorts the girl (his partner) on her seat, and then he looks around searching for that girl. He sighs sadly because he didn't see her anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura and Fujitaka were in the Car Park "I am so sorry my daughter, there is this emergency in the office and we have to go" Fujitaka said, sighing sadly "But if you want to stay I can-"

Sakura nods, "Its okay Father, I am very happy that I did had the opportunity to dance with him," she said,

Fujitaka smiles, "Are you sure?" he ask,

Sakura nods, "let's go home" she said,

Syaoran sighs, "Where can I find that girl?" he ask, = he captured my heart. I want to see her = he said, looking left and right

"Master... Mister Fujitaka Kinomoto and her daughter went home because of some important things-"

Syaoran shoves the butler "Yeah yeah right, Don't disturb me right now, I am looking for someone" he said,

"Who?"

Syaoran looks at the butler "She's wearing a green Chinese gown, she's very pretty" he said, still looking left and right

"Could it be that someone captured Master Syaoran's eyes?" he ask,

Syaoran shoves him away, "Go away" he said, sighing

Midnight...

"I hate to see you go"  
"I hate to see you go"  
"I hate to see you go"

Syaoran can't sleep. The voice of that pretty girl is haunting his mind, he sits and looks into the moon, = who is she? = He asks,

Morning...

Tomoyo and Kero-chan entered Sakura's room, "Ohayo Sakura-chan! So what happen last night?" Tomoyo ask,

Kero flew towards Sakura and looks at Tomoyo, "She's crying"

Sakura is sitting in front of the TV... watching the NEWS

Tomoyo approach her friend, "Did Syaoran Li did something to you last night in the party?" she ask, Sakura shakes her head, "So then what?" Tomoyo ask,

Sakura points the Television "He's going back to China" he said, Tomoyo and Kero-chan stares at the Television.. There he is... Syaoran Li leaving Japan. Entering the Plane.  
"I am gonna miss him" Sakura said, hugging a pillow

"Sakura-chan..."

* * *

Syaoran sighs as he felt the plane moved, for the first time in his life. He felt sad leaving Japan. Why? Because of that girl... He closes his eyes and sing a song...

_Fancy meeting you alone in the crowd_  
_couldn't help but notice your smile_  
_while everybody else around us is going about_  
_Can we just STOP and TALK awhile?_

Tomoyo sighs, "Kero-chan, let's leave Sakura-chan alone" she said,

Kero nods, "We'll be right back Sakura-chan"

Sakura sighs and stand up, she walk on her verandah and saw the plane where Syaoran entered, she smiles and waves and starts to sing

_I've been often told our world's growing old_  
_and that friends are harder to find_  
_Do tell me more about yourself_  
_We could share a thought or two_  
_Now who would mind?_

Syaoran sighs and looks into the window, looking at the small houses continues to sing

_Maybe then we could go for a ride_  
_drive down to the countryside_

Sakura hugs her pillow and imagine she was dancing with Syaoran

_Get away from the gray_  
_and frenzied hurly-burly of the city life_

_Early yet to say what lies head_  
_it's the first day of the rest of our lives_

Syaoran smiles and looks into the cloud, imaging the girl she saw last night

_can we just stop and talk awhile_  
_get to know each other_  
_Who are we to know?_

Sakura sighs and looks up into the sky, imagining Syaoran's face

_Let's stop and talk a while..._

Syaoran looks down at the houses again, imagining the girl's face

_Let's stop and talk a while..._

Sakura sighs and went back inside her room,

Syaoran sighs and leans on his plane seat

"In 2 hours or so, master.. We'll be landing in China"

Syaoran nods, and sighs

R+R! :D This is an alternate universe. ^_^

S+S FOREVER!

**Credits: Let's Stop and Talk awhile sang by Lea Salonga **

**GOD BLESS ALL OF YOU!**


	2. China here we come

**It may seem awkward, but if you open your heart and read the rest. You'll see a miracle in your life.**

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!  
If you want to know just search "Light Crystal Publishing house" at google :)**

OH ALSO! We are also looking for **contributors of Short Stories** :) Have you always dreamed of being published in a book? Here is your chance  
Go to facebook and looked for the Combined Hearts 2 "The Big E" Event and Join! _if you can't find it, just go to my profile in and there's a link there :)_

This is the NEW REVISED Chapter of FOR RICHER OR FOR POORER  
I wrote this when I was a kid, and due to some people asking for me to upload it... so here is it :)

Thank you for being patient with me, I know its been months or years... coz I was too busy with my book  
but please forgive me...

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**For more Updates: google this "Chette-chan Fan Page facebook" and liked it :)**

* * *

**For Richer or For Poorer**  
by: Chette  
Chapter Two: **China here we come!**

"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo sigh, looking at her friend. She approach her friend and put a hand on her left shoulder "Sakura-chan..." she said, frowning

Sakura sigh, "I miss him Tomoyo-chan" she said, putting a hand above Tomoyo's. She looks down, "If only we can go to China.." she said,

Tomoyo gasp, "Oh Sakura! Knock it off!" she yells, "This gone way too far! I can't believe you're soo obsessed!" she said, putting her hands on her sides

Sakura slowly turns her head to look at Tomoyo, "Please? Tomoyo-chan?" she ask, tears starts to come out of her eyes "I am begging you..." she said,

Tomoyo sigh, "Yare! Yare!" she said, crossing her arms "Let's tell your Father that we will go to China" she said,

Sakura stand up, her eyes starts to shine "HONTOU NI!" she ask, excitedly

Tomoyo nods, "Yes." she said,

Sakura runs towards her and hugs her "Thank you Tomoyo-chan! You are the best!" she said,

* * *

Meanwhile..

"Welcome home Master"

Syaoran nods, He stop in front of the door, and gave the luggage to the butler. The butler bows in front of him and went inside.

"Welcome home Xiaolang"

Syaoran sigh, as he looks at the beautiful woman coming out of the house. She's wearing a violet Chinese dress, Hair, full of diamonds and her cold yet beautiful eyes staring at him. he smiled coldly, "Thanks Mom" he said, rubbing his shoulders

"How is the business trip?" she ask, looking at him

Syaoran frowns, "Boring as usual" he said, looking around "Where is Eriol?" he ask,

Yelan smiles coldly, "In the garden with Meiling" she said,

Syaoran bows at her, "okay." he said, walking towards the garden

"I still need to talk to you-" she said, but she didn't get a reply. Yelan sigh, she can't blame Syaoran being cold like that. It was her fault. She tried to arrange his life. She tried to control him, because he is the LEADER of the Clan and now because of her, he is very cold. He needs someone so that's why she engaged Syaoran to Meiling. But after a few years she realized that engagement was one of the biggest mistakes she had done.. Thus, making Syaoran really really cold to everyone. Yelan shakes her head she did everything. She canceled the engagement but she couldn't turn Syaoran the way he was when he was a little boy just like her four cheerful daughters.

* * *

Syaoran open the door of the garden and saw Meiling and Eriol smiling and laughing. Syaoran envied them. He stops looking at them, debating weather to approach them or leave them alone. He decided to leave them but Eriol saw him,

"Xiaolang" he said,  
Syaoran walk towards them, "Hey" he said,  
Meiling smiles and kiss Syaoran on his right cheek "Welcome back Xiaolang" she said,  
Syaoran smiles coldly, "So what are you guys doing?" he ask,  
Eriol smiles, "Well Meiling here, she's telling me about her boyfriend" he said, smiling  
Meiling blush and pinches Eriol, "NO! He's not my boyfriend! Not yet!" she said, covering her face  
Syaoran smiles lamely, "I am so glad you met someone" he said,  
Meiling raise her one eyebrow, "How about you? How was the trip?" she ask,  
Syaoran shrugs, "Boring but-" he said, remembering the girl in the party  
Eriol smirks, "What is it? A girl?"  
Syaoran blinks, "Uh.. No" he said, shaking his head

Meiling giggled,

Syaoran shakes his head again, "Um.. Eriol when I went to Japan, I did talked to one of the producers of a recording company and-" he said,

Eriol eyes widening, "No not that again! Xiaolang!" he yells, standing up "How many times do I HAVE TO TELL YOU that YOU can't handle a company like that!"

Syaoran grits his teeth, "and how many times DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I WANT TO OWN A MUSIC COMPANY! I want to create SONGS! I want to- to composed lots of songs!" he yells back,

"But Xiaolang! What about the Clan?" he ask, trying his best to control his voice, "You're forgetting something... I am the past Clow reed... and I ordered you to handle it" he said, lowering his voice

Syaoran clench his fist, "This is what I want... I want to make songs! I want to create SONGS! I don't like handling MAGICAL CLAN! Or what so ever!" he yells,

"This..." Eriol rubs his head furiously "this is your destiny... you are a descendant of a magical clan" he said, growling and glaring at him "are you throwing that away? You know, any guys will do everything just to be in your shoes!" he added,

"Then let them! I don't care!" Syaoran said, eyes widening and glaring "I can't handle the clan... because I don't LIKE IT" he said, glaring back

"Um.. Guys" Meiling said, standing up. "Xiaolang.. Youre just tired" she said, patting his back "Why don't you go to your room and cool yourself up?" she ask, looking at him Syaoran nods, he turns and walks away

Eriol take off his glasses, and frowns "He is supposed to be the most POWERFUL sorcerer.." he said, shaking his head, "He's stupid" he added,

Meiling frowns and rubs Eriol's back "Calm down Eriol" she said,

* * *

Fujitaka frowns, he looks at Sakura then back at Tomoyo "Why do you want to go to China?" he ask again, for the 5th time.

Tomoyo smiles nervously, "To.. Just to um.. Take a vacation" she said, shaking her head

Fujitaka frowns again, "You know Tomoyo-chan its not good to lie" he said,

"But its true! I mean.. Uh.. We will go to China for some dresses and then, take a vacation and-" she said, gulping

Fujitaka frowns more, tapping his pencil on his desk "Just one question Tomoyo.. You have a lot of different answers," he said, this time, he leaned on his chair and crossed his arm

Tomoyo gulps, "Um.. Okay let's see.. I get so nervous talking to you..." she gulping and then she looks at Sakura "Um.. I have to go to China because My mom said so," she said, taking a deep breath "Um.. Also, I need to bring Sakura with them, because of -I- want to buy her lots of dress over there" she said, sweating all over. Fujitaka rolls his eyes, for the first time, "Um.. Then we will have a vacation" she said, her voice shaking

Fujitaka looks at Sakura, "Sakura..."

Sakura gulps, "Y-yes?" she ask,

"What is the real reason?" he ask, "is it Syaoran Li?" Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other. "Sakura..." Sakura sigh and nods, "I told you that Syaoran Li is a ver-"

Sakura nods, "I know father, I am not going to meet him personally.. I just want to see him," she said, smiling

"Are you contended with that?" he ask, Sakura nods, Fujitaka shakes his head and smiles, "I doubt it" he said,

"Hoe?"

Fujitaka sigh, "Okay fine... you two will go to China and you will stay in our mansion over there" he said,

Sakura sigh, and Tomoyo nods,

"I'll call your brother and tell him that you two will stay there" he said,

Sakura groans  
_... Her brother._

* * *

"TS Entertainment records" he said,

_*Touya.. Its me*_

"Dad! W-What a surprise!" he said, smiling "How are you?" he ask,

_*I am okay.. The reason why I called you is because your SISTER and her friend, Tomoyo is going to come over there and will stay there for 3 months or so*  
_  
Touya smirks, "The Kaijuu eh?" he ask,

_*MOU! I AM NOT A KAIJUU!*  
_  
Touya realized, Sakura was in the other line,

_*Sakura why are you listening to our conversation?*  
*Because I know that TOUYA-ONICHAN is going to CALL ME THAT!*  
_  
Touya chuckles, and winks at Kaho. Kaho blinks

"Okay Dad, yeah sure.. Tomorrow? Yeah see ya.. Kaijuu" he said, smiling and then after that he put the phone down "My sister.. She and her friend, Tomoyo will stay in the mansion for 3 months" he said,

"Sakura? ah.. Well we better inform Yukito-san about this" she said,

Touya Kinomoto is the Owner of the TS Entertainment records and Kaho Mizuki is his assistant manager and his fiance. After Touya graduated (of course with Yukito) Touya started to run a recording studio. Kaho Mizuki stopped her job as teacher and helped Touya to run the business. Yukito followed the two of them and they all stayed in China. Touya did offered Yukito a job in his office but Yukito wants to own a Restaurant. So with the help of Touya of course, now Yukito owns a restaurant near the TS entertainment Records.

* * *

Li's Mansion

Syaoran open his bed room door and throws his jacket on his bed, he unbuttoned his polo and lies on his bed, thinking. He's still mad at Eriol's burst. He shakes his head and looks at the ceiling = they can't control my life anymore! = He said, frowning = I'll do what I want! = He said, sitting up. He saw his guitar on the side and picks it up. = Mom hates guitar.. She wants me to play the violin instead.. She hates organ.. She wants me to play the piano instead = he said, gritting his teeth = no more.. = He said, looking at the mirror = they can't control my life anymore.. =

He approach his table and picks up his music book, He opened it after that, he stares at the first page and sigh = I have to finish this... = he said, Syaoran smiles = Let's see.. I'll try it = he said, putting away the cover of his guitar and starts to play it looking at the notes

_Hey... there's a look in your eyes_  
_Must- Must be love at first si-ght  
_  
He sighs and adjusts the tones of his guitar and plays his song again

_Hey... there's a look in your eyes_  
_Must- Must be love at first si-ght_  
_You were just part of a dream..._

Syaoran close his eyes, remembering the girl's smile in the party

_... Nothing more so it seemed_

He sang that song in a whisper

_But my love couldn't wait much longer_  
_Just can't forget the picture of your smile_  
_'Cause every time I close my eyes you come alive..._

Syaoran sigh, = that's it. = He shakes his head, = I need to continue this song But what else? = He asks, his self-closing the book. He stares blankly at the closed book and sigh = oh well = he picks up his other composed songs and again, he started practicing them with his guitar.

* * *

The Next day...

Tomoyo and Sakura exited the china airport. Looking left and right,

Sakura taps her left foot, "Onichan IS LATE" she said, crossing her arms, ".. I am HUNGRY" she said, rubbing her stomach

Tomoyo blinks, "WE DO have a LOT OF BAGGAGE" she said, frowning

Sakura smiles, "ehehe.. yeah" she said, scratching her head

"Full of Syaoran Li's Magazine Pictures?" she ask, looking at her

Sakura blush, "can't live without them" she said,

"Sakura-chan.." Tomoyo said, shaking her head "oh no.." she said, blushing

Sakura blinks, "you hungry too Tomoyo-chan?" she ask,

Tomoyo blush, "er.. no.. I.. just need to go to the restroom" she said,

Sakura groans "But I am hungry! Whos gonna stay here and watch our things?" she ask,

Tomoyo blush, "Please Sakura I need to go to the restroom" she said,

Sakura pouts, "Just give me second will ya?" she ask, pleading

Tomoyo shakes her head, "No... This is more important" she said, leaving her

Sakura grabs Tomoyo's hand, "Please? Pretty please?" she asks,

Tomoyo pulls her hand, "Let go of me Sakura! I need to go to the restroom" she said,

"Tomoyo-cha-" Sakura was about to cry, she saw 3 guys running and holding their things. "THIEVES!" she yelled,

Tomoyo gasp "oh no! Our things!" she said,

Sakura run at full speed, trying to catch the guys.. Tomoyo following them She can't really run because she really need to go to the restroom.

"THIEVES! STOP THEM!" Sakura yelling and following them "MY SYAORAN'S MAGAZINES!" she yells back now crying, "You can have anything! But give me back my PICTURES OF MY SYAORAN!" she said, panting now. = No! I won't let them stole my precious magazines = she run faster and when she was about to reach the 3 guys. She tripped "ITEE!" she yells, crying

Tomoyo gasp, "Oh no.. Sakura-chan" she said, controlling her urge to go to the restroom. She approach her friend laying on the mud, Tomoyo helps the sobbing Sakura to stand up, she gasp seeing Sakura's clothes all dirty and a little ragged "Oh Sakura-chan!" she said, wiping the dirt on Sakura's face "We better buy you some dress before going to your brother's house" she said, rubbing her back.

* * *

Back at the Airport

"This is all your fault Touya!" Yukito yelled at him, frowning

Touya glares at him, "Hey its not my fault that I didn't woke up at the right time okay?" he ask, yawning

Yukito looks left and right, "Now.. We have to find your sister" he said,

Touya rubs his eyes, "Don't worry... I know the kaijuu can take care of herself" he said, yawning

Yukito shakes his head, "Look Touya...China is a very big Place" he looks at him, "Just for once, act like you care for her"

Touya growls, "I AM! I DO CARE FOR HER ALRIGHT? Why don't YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH NOW and let's find my Sister and her friend?" he asks, taking off the keys on his car.  
Yukito shakes his head, and sigh.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo exited the shop, both of them are crying.

Tomoyo crying and digging on her empty wallet, praying that she will find just one coin

Sakura crying because of two things. First because of her magazines and second because of what she's wearing "ahuuu..." Sakura said, looking at her clothes They are boys clothes. Large T-shirt and Pants "I can't believe you bought this for me..." she said,

Tomoyo wipes her tears, "We don't have any choice... *sniffs* We can't just go walking and looking for your brother's mansion wearing dirty and ragged clothes" she said, "That T-shirt and pants.. Theyre the only ones we can afford" she said, crying again.

Sakura cried, "My Magazines" she said, sobbing hard

"Sakura, you're crying because you lost your magazines?" she asks, "Did you even noticed that they TOOK EVERYTHING?" Tomoyo ask, wiping her tears

Then both of their stomach growls

"Ouch.." they said, looking at each other.

"Sakura-chan" she said, looking at her friend who was holding her arm so tight "um.. I was wondering...do you know your brother's mansion?" she asks, looking at her. Hoping she knows. But unluckily Sakura shakes her head,

"Its been so long.." she said, "can't remember where" she said, blinking cutely

Tomoyo covers her face, she turns at her, "WERE DOOM!" she said, grabbing Sakura's t-shirt

"hoe?" Tomoyo fainted "Tomoyo-chan!"

* * *

Eriol was about to enter a store when he saw a guy kneeling over a girl crying. He run towards them "What happened?" he ask,

Sakura looks at him and wipes her tears "My friend.. She fainted" she said,

Eriol looks at the girl, he blinks and when Sakura pats his shoulder, he realized that he was staring at her for so long, he kneeled down and carried her "Where do you live?" he ask

Sakura but looking at Tomoyo. "We don't have a place to stay" she said, looking down

Eriol looks at Sakura now, "Well you can stay at our place.. For awhile" he said, with a smile

Sakura smile, "Really? Oh thank you!" she said,

* * *

Eriol went out of his car, and then he carried Tomoyo in his arms "You can stay here" he said, pushing the door of the car using his right foot.

Sakura went out of the car and gasp "What a beautiful place.."

Eriol looks at Sakura "Follow me" he said, Sakura nods, and followed him

Approaching the house, they heard some screams. Sakura blinks, she saw a lady and a guy arguing. The lady is so beautiful; she's wearing a pink dress with sequins. She can't see the guy's face because his back facing them.

"What's wrong?" Eriol ask, approaching them.

Sakura eyes widening as the guy turns to look at them. Her heart beating fast and her face is so pale.. "Syaoran.." she stares at him, dreamily = he's so handsome... even he is mad = she said, sighing dreamily

"Mother doesn't want me to GO OUT without a driver" he said, crossing his arm

Eriol smirks, "Oh yeah, your driver quit his job because he can't STAND your attitude" he said,

Syaoran growls, "Mother.. I can drive you know?" he ask,

Yelan shakes her head, "Why don't you calm down.. Dont be so cold!" she said, "I know you can drive but I want to teach you a lesson... this time, you will not treat our workers, servants and maids like that" she said,

Syaoran shakes his head, "and who's fault is it that I AM LIKE THIS?" he ask, growling

Yelan sigh, "I am still your mother... you WILL NOT GO OUT without A DRIVER" she said,

Syaoran rubs his hair, he looks around and saw Sakura looking at him, he approach her "Do you know how to drive?" he ask, coldly

= Oh my god! Hes talking to me! = Sakura said, = calm down.. Sakura =

"Hello?" Sakura nods, Syaoran look at his mother, "HE is going to be MY NEW DRIVER" he said, pointing at Sakura

To be Continued..

No.. THAT'S NOT A TYPO!  
Syaoran thought that SAKURA is a guy because of her clothes.


	3. Saku the Driver

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!  
If you want to know just search "Light Crystal Publishing house" at google :)**

OH ALSO! We are also looking for **contributors of Short Stories** :) Have you always dreamed of being published in a book? Here is your chance  
Go to facebook and looked for the Combined Hearts 2 "The Big E" Event and Join! _if you can't find it, just go to my profile in and there's a link there :)_

This is the NEW REVISED Chapter of FOR RICHER OR FOR POORER** (wrote this when I was a kid)**  
I wrote this when I was a kid, and due to some people asking for me to upload it... so here is it :)

Thank you for being patient with me, I know its been months or years... coz I was too busy with my book  
but please forgive me...

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

**For more Updates: google this "Chette-chan Fan Page facebook" and liked it :)**

* * *

**For Richer or For Poorer**  
by: Chette  
**Chapter Three: Saku the Driver**

Sakura looked at Syaoran, eyes widening.

While Eriol blinked at Syaoran, then looked at Sakura "Xiao Lang.. I think her-" Eriol was stopped by Yelan frowning at Syaoran

"Xiao Lang, may I talk to you for a second?" Yelan ask, glaring at him.

Syaoran growled, "What is it this time?" he asked,

Yelan grabs Syaoran by force and walk away from them.

Eriol cleared his throat and looked at Sakura, "Um... I'll put your friend in one of the rooms; if you want... you can uh. Come with her" he said,

Sakura forced herself to nod, and followed Eriol.

* * *

Touya slammed the phone and sighed. He rubbed his hair furiously and groaned.

Mizuki Kaho entered the room, holding a tray "What's wrong Touya?" she ask, placing the tray on the table and poured some coffee on the cup.

Touya sighed and shook his head, he took the cup and looked at Kaho "I called the Police, They can't help me. They said, Sakura should be missing 24 hours, after that if she's still not here then they will declare that she is missing and that they will look and find her then."

Kaho poured herself a coffee, "Well, all we have to do is wait" she said, and then she took a sip of the coffee.

Touya frowned, "This is my entire fault!" He said, as he stood up and walked towards the window of the room. He opened the window. "Where are you... Sakura...?"

"Anou.. but you have the telecommunications power dear?" Mizuki asked her, "After all.. you own a recording studio" she added,

"Wh-Why didn't I think of that!" Touya gasped, then he started to call people who can help him locate his sister.

* * *

Tomoyo woke up and sat up, "Where are we?" she asked, as she rubbed her head.

Sakura smiled, "In Syaoran's Mansion!" she said, sighing dreamily

"But Sakura-chan... your father-"

Sakura covered Tomoyo's mouth "shhh..." she whispered and stood up. "I want to stay here. I want to spend time with Syaoran, and the only way to do that is to-" She opened Tomoyo's bag and pulled a cap.

Tomoyo gasp, "NO WAY!"

Sakura puts the cap on her head, "to be HIS DRIVER"

"Eh?"

"and you will help me... with this." she said, trying her voice to sound deeper.

Tomoyo put her hands on her head, "Youre crazy... This is crazy. Youre giving me a headache" she said, as she lay on the big couch again. Sakura kneeled beside the couch where her best friend laid. She grabs both of Tomoyo's hands tightly, looking at her deeply, her eyes begging for her to help her. Tomoyo shakes her head, Sakura's eyes blinked cutely. Tomoyo frowned and finally she gave in and nodded, "What do you want me to do?" she ask, frowning

Sakura smiling at her, "I want you to help Me." she said, squeezing Tomoyo's hands "Act like you have amnesia. Do anything! So that the family will let us stay here! I mean... Will let YOU stay here... Since I am Syaoran's driver now..."

Tomoyo blinks.

"AHEM"

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at the person who entered the room. It was the Guy who helped them... The Guy named Eriol. He was glaring at Tomoyo and Sakura's Hands, and he is holding a tray. Sakura cleared her throat and stand up to help him. Eriol shakes his head and walk towards the table.

Eriol put the tray on the table and pours some Chinese tea on the cup. He walk towards the couch and sits besides Tomoyo. "Here" he said,

Tomoyo blushed and nodded, she took the cup and drink it, looking and admiring Eriol's face.

Eriol smiled at Tomoyo and then he turned to look at Sakura and glared at her. Sakura gulped. Eriol was about to ask Sakura a question when he was again interrupt because Yelan and Syaoran entered the room talking.

Yelan stop in front of Sakura, "Are you sure you know how to drive?" she asked, looking down at Sakura.

Sakura gulped but nodded.

Syaoran crossed his arms, "So it settled then... You are going to be my driver now." he said, as he looked at Sakura. Then he turned to look at Tomoyo "What about you?" he asked, in a cold voice.

Tomoyo blinked and looked at Him, "Yes?" she asked,

"Where do you lived?" he ask,

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, Sakura looked back at her. Tomoyo sighed "I... d-don't know..." she said, then she looked down.

Eriol frowned.

Sakura gulped and looked at Yelan, "I-I-Its not my business Mrs Li... b-but... May I suggest something?" she asked, in a deep voice. Tomoyo could see how Sakura was trying her very best to make her voice as deep as it can get.

"What is your suggestion?" she asks,

Sakura smiled, "Why don't you let mistress live here"

Yelan blinks, "Mistress?"

Sakura nodded, "I... I'm Ms. Daidouji Tomoyo's driver" she said, as she pointed at Tomoyo, "I think she lost her memory but, I don't think that THIS IS THE RIGHT TIME to go back to her house..." she said, as she wiped her sweat. She couldn't believe pretending can be so hard!

Tomoyo's jaw dropped looking at Sakura. _She's my driver?_ Unbelievable! She shook her head, _She'll do anything to stay here._ she said, to herself. Eriol touched Tomoyo's shoulder, which caused Tomoyo to jumped. She just felt electricity! _She looks Eriol's deep dark eyes I guess, staying here... is going to be ok... too_

Eriol frowned, Here I thought, that Person is a girl... looking at Sakura, He felt a pang of jealousy looking at the blushing Guy (Sakura) and Tomoyo. Then he glared at Sakura. Sakura gulped.

Tomoyo seeing the tension, she coughed and smiled at Yelan, "You won't mind if I stay here?"

"Okay.. But first... we need to give you some clothes" she said,

Eriol stood up and took Tomoyo's hands, "I am going to take care of her Yelan, I'll buy her clothes right now" he said, Tomoyo blinked but blushed deeper when she felt Eriol squeezed her hand.

Syaoran smirked and shook his head, and then he looked at his new driver, who was looking down. "As for us... Let's go" he said, grabbing her wrist.

Sakura blushed and let Syaoran dragged her towards the car.

Meiling blinked entering the room, "What happened here?" she ask, "who were those two new persons?" she added,

Yelan smiled, "Why don't we go to the garden and I'll tell you the whole story" she said,

* * *

Outside of the Mansion...

Syaoran let go of Sakura, and looked at his hand, the one he used to grab his new driver. "Something's not right here" he whispered.

"What is it, Master?" she asked, trying to control her blush and her squeaky-girlish voice.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, "Just wondering, do you eat a lot?" he asked, opening the door of the car, while Sakura opened the driver's door.

When both are already inside the car.

"Something wrong sir?" she asked, as she started to turn on the engine. Thank God that her father forcibly made her enroll into a driving school.

Syaoran frowned and looked outside the window, "remind me to enroll you to some gym lessons" he said,

Sakura blinked, "Hoe?" her voice became girlish.

That made Syaoran turned to her. "Huh?"

Sakura shook her head, "Why Gym Master?" she asked,

"Because for a while there, I thought I was HOLDING A GIRL" he said, "You need to GET HEALTHY, like a real man." he said, then he looked at his hand again and then at Sakura's hands on the steering wheel. "Girl's wrist are very small... just like yours" he said,

Sakura coughed, "I am GUY Sir" she said,

"yeah... but try to wear something tight.. And you can FOOL ANYONE" he said, "Anyway.. do you have a driver's license?"

"Shimatta!" Sakura whispered. "I.. I lost it sir.."

"Go get one.. but it doesn't matter if you get caught, just tell everyone that you're my driver."

Sakura groaned and bit her lower lip. He maybe cute but he is arrogant.

* * *

Eriol and Tomoyo were in the mall. Tomoyo sure is having fun while picking up clothes.

"Pick anything you want" he said,

Tomoyo run towards the dresses, "This is perfect for SAKURA-CHAN!" she said,

Eriol blinks, "Sakura-chan? I thought your name is Tomoyo?" he asked,

Tomoyo gulped, "Oh ehehe.. Yeah! Silly me... I forgot my name again" she said,

Eriol shakes his head, "Oh okay" he said, looking at the dresses

Tomoyo moved towards the other side of the mall and heard the word 'Kinomoto.' She secretly listened to the conversation of the two persons in the counter. They're talking about the family Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto is missing with her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji. She gasped and looked around, she also heard that Touya Kinomoto is in the mall today, looking for his sister. Before she headed back towards Eriol, she saw Touya's Familiar face. "Oh no!" she looks around and panicked, "Touya is here!" she whispered. She runs towards Eriol but because she didn't notice that Eriol was walking towards her too, they bumped into each other and fell onto the shiny floor of the mall.

Tomoyo on top of Eriol

Eriol's heart beating fast, while looking at the surprised face of Tomoyo. Eriol then, was drawn at Tomoyo's lovely violet eyes. He felt as if the world stops around them. He licked his lips and moved his face upward. Tomoyo looked at Eriol, and waited for him to close the distance.

But before they could kiss each other, Tomoyo went back to reality and heard Touya's voice. Both of them stood up, Tomoyo heard Touya's voice getting near. She hugged Eriol tightly, "Please hug me" she said,

Eriol blushed harder and gulps, he at first, hesitated to wrap his arms around Tomoyo's Body, He blushed deeper feeling Tomoyo's face rubbing his chest "W-What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing Tomoyo's back.

Tomoyo shivered at his touch, but she controlled her emotions "Let's get out of here.. My brother is here... looking for me" she said, whispering

Eriol looks around and nods, "Then let's go" he said, "I want to meet your brother though" he whispered back, But not now... Just stay in the mansion first... So that I can get to know you better

Both of them exited the mall...

* * *

Meanwhile,

Syaoran told Sakura that he wanted to hang out on a beach. So Sakura drove him there. After that, Syaoran went out his car and sniffed the fresh air, "I'll be back" he said, as he took off his shoes. When Syaoran was a little far away from the car, he looked back. "Hey! Come here and Join me!" he yelled.

Sakura blushed but followed suit.

A few minutes later, both were sitting on the clean sand, looking at waters flowing. Sakura knew it was difficult but she acted boyish. Then later she heard Syaoran hums as he closed his eyes. Sakura looked at him and sighed happily. When Syaoran opened his eyes he caught her staring at him, "Something wrong?" he asked, coldly. Sakura shook her head and looked back at the water. "What is your name?"

Sakura scratch her head, trying to act like a boy. "Uh.. My name is uh...Sa-Saku" she said,

Syaoran nods, "Okay Saku" he said, looking at the water again, "So where do you lived Saku?" he ask,

Sakura looked at the sky, "Japan..."she said, sighing

Syaoran heard a girl's voice coming out of Sakura's mouth "Say that again?" he ask,

Sakura gulped, "Japan" she said, using a deeper voice now "Why master?" she added,

Syaoran smacked his forehead, "I thought I heard a girl's voice" he said, then he shook his head, "I better stop thinking about that girl back in Japan" he whispered,

Sakura frowns, _Syaoran is in love with a girl back in Japan?_

"Do you Like Music?" he asked, looking at Sakura

Sakura nodded, "Yes"

"Well I Like Music too," he looks up into the sky, "I want to be a composer... I already composed a song" he said, closing his eyes

"That's good master" she said,

"You want to hear it?" Syaoran ask,

Sakura nodded,

Syaoran hummed the tone, "Then it goes something like this..."

Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled,

"Hey, there's a look in your eyes, Must be love at first sight." Syaoran started to sing the song, his eyes were closed, "You were just part of a dream. Nothing more so it seemed" Sakura stared at Syaoran's face, admiring Syaoran's face and controls herself not to touch his soft cheek and lips... "But my love couldn't wait much longer Just can't forget the picture of your smile 'Cause every time I close my eyes you come alive" Syaoran opened his eyes and stared at Sakura's green eyes, "You have beautiful eyes" he said,

Sakura blinked and blushed, "Thank you" she said, as she bowed her head

Syaoran smirked, "Too bad you're a guy" he said, and then he chuckles when Sakura looks confused. "Never mind, forget what I said," he said, looking at his watch, "Well we better go back, I think I am okay now" he said, standing up. Then he looks at Sakura and grabs her wrist, to help her to stand up. "Are you sure you're a guy?" he asked, raising one eyebrow

Sakura gulped and nodded,

Syaoran let go of Sakura's hands, "Oh well... Let's go then"

* * *

Mall...

Sweat drop appears in Eriol's head as he goes looking left and right at the running Tomoyo, while she is getting lots and lots of clothes. Eriol gulped and picks his wallet.

"Eriol-kun! What do you think of this dress?" she asked,

Eriol hides his wallet and smiled nervously, "It looks good" he said,

Tomoyo nods, "I knew it! I am going to buy this one... And this one" Tomoyo said,

Eriol shakes his head, "I am doomed..."

The Sales lady pats Eriols shoulder "Dont worry Sir Hiiragizawa. Were accepting credit cards"

Eriol sighs with relief and nodded.

* * *

As Sakura started the engine, Syaoran turns the radio on. When they were on the road, Sakura focused on driving and controlled herself to look at Syaoran. The song was interrupted by the news; and Sakura eyes widen as she hears it.

"News flash, the owner of TS Music Company, Touya Kinomoto is searching for his lost sister Sakura Kinomoto. According to Mr Kinomoto His Sister and his sister's best friend just arrived in the airport today. If anyone of you knows where is Ms Sakura Kinomoto. Please go to TS Music Productions and look for Touya Kinomoto. Dont worry youll be rewarded. Picture of this girl will be post in every police station."

Sakura gulped, sweating. Her hands were trembling.

"Sakura Kinomoto... Hmm... I wonder if she's nice" Syaoran said, looking at his window. Sakura looked at Syaoran, Syaoran looked back at her. "Maybe SHE can help me to talk to her brother about wanting a job as a composer... What do you think?" he ask,

Sakura smiled nervously, "I think you should try" she said,

* * *

Yelan smiled seeing Tomoyo and Eriol entering the Mansion. Tomoyo looks wonderful in her new gown. "Wow youre so beautiful Tomoyo" she said,

Tomoyo blushed and nodded, "Thank you Mrs Li" she said,

"Call me Aunt Yelan"

Tomoyo smiled, "Thank you Aunt Yelan"

"Aunt is she the new person?" Meiling ask, approaching them.

Tomoyo looks at the new girl standing besides Mrs Li. She is pretty just like the rest. With black hair and deep ruby eyes, Tomoyo extends her hands "My name is Tomoyo" she said,

The girl smiled as she accepted Tomoyo's hands "Meiling Li" she said, "Are you a guest here?" she asked,

Yelan nodded her head, "Yes she is" she said,

Meiling giggled, "Which means we can have fun!" she said, grabbing Tomoyo's right arm. "I am tired of hanging around with Eriol and Xiao Lang." she said, winking at Eriol. Eriol shakes his head and smirks. "I want a change of atmosphere! I want to hang out with girls" Meiling said,

Tomoyo smiles, "That would be nice" she said,

Meiling nodded, "Yup! Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to my room!" she said, grabbing Tomoyo "I will show you everything! Dresses! Make ups and lots of things!" she said, excitedly

Eriol smirksed again, "Be careful with HER though" he said,

Meiling frowned, "Duh, why don't you admit you want her ALWAYS beside you" Meiling said, sticking her tongue out

Eriol and Tomoyo blushes.

* * *

To be Continued..

Aww that's so cute! Erio and Tomoyo sooo cute!  
The Song is titled is "Closer To You" and I don't own that song. ^^


	4. A Beautiful continuation

**Some of my stories are now Books! To those who bought it THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!  
If you want to know just search "Light Crystal Publishing house" at google :)**

For Latest Updates join and Like us on Facebook! Search **"Chette Fan Page"** Thank you!

OH ALSO! We are also looking for **contributors of Short Stories** :) Have you always dreamed of being published in a book? Here is your chance  
Go to facebook and looked for the Combined Hearts 2 "The Big E" Event and Join! _if you can't find it, just go to my profile in and there's a link there :)_

This is the NEW REVISED Chapter of FOR RICHER OR FOR POORER  
I wrote this when I was a kid, and due to some people asking for me to upload it... so here is it :)

Thank you for being patient with me, I know its been months or years... coz I was too busy with my book  
but please forgive me...

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... im sorry...**

* * *

**For Richer or For Poorer**  
by: Chette  
Chapter Four: ** A Beautiful continuation**

It has been a long day... as Sakura entered her new room and looked around. Though, Syaoran and her just stayed at the beach and she found more about him that she doesn't read in the newspaper, pretending to be someone she is not is quite strenuous. She sat on the bed and smiled, "At least it's comfortable... though I am a driver here..." she said, as she continued to look around. The Li's Mansion is truly a superb one indeed, even the servants are being well treated. "Except for the drivers of Li..." she wondered what had happened before and why those drivers quit being his driver and all?

She laid on the bed and realized something, when she saw the small bathroom. "Oh no! I don't have any clothes aside from this... and I can't sleep with these clothes" she murmured, then her wandering eyes saw a box. She stood up and opened it up. She picked the letter and smiled, "Oh Tomoyo-chan..." she was ever thankful that she knew her better than she knows herself. "Hmm.. let's see.. a pair of nightgowns, five large t-shirts, four caps, three towels, eight shorts... and lots more.." she giggled, "Perfect!"

Without realizing the outcome, she grabbed the nightgown, and took a bath. After a few minutes, she walked out on the bath feeling refreshed and started to dry her hair with the towel. As she was doing that, she remembered that Syaoran wants to be a composer. She stopped and looked at the mirror, "Syaoran wants to be a composer? I didn't know... I never read that in the magazines..." she whispered, "Oh! Maybe Onichan can help him! and then he can continue composing that beautiful song he wrote for that girl-" she stopped, remembering the girl that caught the eyes of her prince. "He's in love with someone else..." she shook her head, "Well I should forget that and I should be happy because I am here!" she yelled, then she stood up. "Even if he doesn't love me back... at least I can be with him.." she whispered looking at herself in the mirror.

* * *

The sun shone high above The Li's Mansion, so bright that it would obscure one's view of the lovely mansion. People passing by, can't help but noticed that this Mansion is one of the best looking Mansions in China. The winds were calm and soothing, gently rustling the leaves on the trees that dotted the city. Sakura opened her eyes and yawned out loud, as she stretched her arms and sat upright while letting the blankets fall off from her shoulders and unto her legs, then she looked around and frowned, "hmm... Okay.. Sakura.. you're not in your big beautiful princess room anymore.. you are a driver"

The Door suddenly opened, Sakura gasped she forgot to lock her room! "Oh no!" she picked up the blanket and was about to cover her body when she realized it was only Tomoyo. "You scared me!" she yelled,

"Ohayou Sakura-chan, did you get the box?"

"Lock the door!" Sakura yelled,

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "Which you didn't, I presume?"

"Yeah..."

Tomoyo sighed, "You should be careful next time, Sakura-chan." she said, as she locked the door.

"I know," she said, yawning again.

"So what are your plans for today?" she asked, then she frowned looking around. "You don't deserve this poor bedroom Sakura-chan..."

Sakura tried to do her bed, but it was unsuccessful. "well it was okay as I thought... remember our servants' room?" she asked,

Tomoyo frowned, a princess indeed, she grabbed the blanket. "Let me do that and change your clothes" she said, Sakura nodded and went to her bathroom to brush her teeth and changed. She realized that Sakura won't answer her question. She sighed and started to move the clothes from the box to the closet.

"Tomoyo, you don't have to do that" she said,

"Well You are still my responsibility so this is the least I can do for you," she said,

Sakura hugged Tomoyo from behind, "Gomen ne.. Tomoyo-chan.. for being stubborn sometimes," she said, leaning on Tomoyo's back.

Tomoyo giggled, "Its okay. I am used to it"

"Hidoi" Sakura said, as she let go of her, "So how do I look?" she asked, as she spun around.

Tomoyo looked and observed her cousin/best friend, "Hmm.. something's.. missing..." she said, putting her finger on her chin.

"Hoe?" she asked, blinking.

"I know! Wait a minute!" she said, as she runs towards the door. "I'll be back," she said, as she exited the room.

* * *

Outside...

Meiling stopped whistling when she met Eriol at the entrance of the dinning room. "Zao an!" she smiled, Eriol yawned and nodded as he adjusted his robe. "Do you want some coffee?" she asked,

"Sure.." Eriol said, as they took a seat. Meiling ordered one of the servants to get them some coffee. "Where's Tomoyo?" he asked,

Meiling giggled, "Do you want to see Tomoyo, first thing in the morning?" she asked,

"Don't start Meiling..." Eriol said, as he rolled his eyes.

Meiling shook her head, as she smiled. "Oh! there she is!" she said, pointing at her when she saw her running towards the servants hallway.

Eriol narrowed his eyes, "She's going to visit him!" he yelled, he stood up and walk faster towards the same hallway.

"Him?" Meiling asked, while following Eriol.

* * *

"I am back" Tomoyo said, because she was too excited, she forgot to close the door. "Sit in front of the mirror" she added,

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked, as she obeyed Tomoyo and then Tomoyo started to comb her hair.

"I am going to tie it, and will make it look okay" she said, as she stood up behind Sakura while doing her hair. Sakura just shrugged and looked at the mirror.

As Tomoyo was about to finish, Eriol opened the door wide, he looked really jealous. "What are you doing?" he asked,

Tomoyo jumped hearing his voice, "E-Eriol-kun!"

"You're a GUEST and he is just a DRIVER! and now you're combing his hair?" he yelled,

Tomoyo gulped, "Well be-before I knew that I was doing his hair... ever since-"

"Argh. Fine." Eriol shook his head and closed the door really loud.

Sakura controlled her giggle, "Boy, he sure is a jealous... he likes ya Tomoyo" she said, "If he only knew-"

The door opened and Meiling entered, "What's this all about?" she asked, "and who might you be?" she asked, looking at Sakura.

Sakura stood up and bowed, "I am the new driver of Master Syaoran Li" she said, trying to make her voice deep. "My name is Saku, Nice to meet you..."

"Mistress Meiling Li..." Meiling said, eyeing her. Something strange with the new driver. "Anyway, Tomoyo-chan.. let's go and have breakfast" she said, smiling at her and grabbed her hand.

Tomoyo frowned looking at Sakura, but Sakura just bowed.

After the door closed, Sakura sat on the chair, relieved. "T-That was close.." she whispered.

* * *

Sakura was terrified as she took off the keys of the car. Earlier After breakfast, she started to cleaned Syaoran's car and then Syaoran walked out of the mansion and told her that he decided to go to the TS Music Building.

"What's the matter with you?" Syaoran asked,

"Uh.. nothing Master..." Sakura said, looking down.

Then they entered the building. Sakura bowed her head and her heart was truly beating really fast. Especially when she saw a big poster where her picture was shown, "Oh God please don't let them notice me..." she whispered.

"Yes what can I do for you?" asked the secretary at the main hall. Her head was kept down because she was busy writing something.

Syaoran nodded, "Can I talk to Touya Kinomoto?"

"I am sorry Sir.. But Mr. Touya Kinomoto has a lot of problems right now and he didn't go to work"

Syaoran frowned, "But can you set me an appointment with him?" he asked,

The secretary nodded, "I'll try Mr..."

"Li... Xiaolang Li"

This time the secretary looked up, "Oh the famous L-Li Xiaolang" she said, her eyes sparkled.

"Yeah.. just give him these things..." he said, and gave an envelope to the Secretary.

"I will sir" The secretary said, as she giggled.

Sakura frowned, and then saw a calling card on the right side of the table. She looked at him and when she was sure it was safe to get one, she did and put it inside her pocket.

"We will be back, just make sure to give him those" Syaoran said,

"I will sir" she said, as she dreamily waved at him.

When they were walking. Syaoran heard his driver.

"Pathetic..." Sakura growled,

Syaoran blinked "Who?" he asked,

Sakura cleared her throat, "I... just hate girls like that Master.." she said, using a deep voice.

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah.. I know what you mean." he said, as they exited the big building.

When the two of them reached the parking lot, where Sakura parked Syaoran's car. She opened the door for him and after that rode the car. But before she could start the engine, she looked at him and he seems upset. "What's wrong Sir?" she asked,

"Here I thought this guy would even give me a chance."

Sakura started the engine, "Well maybe he is just busy, but he will.. especially when he read your songs..." she said,

"I hope so..." he sighed.

* * *

Yelan walked towards the entrance of the door and saw Syaoran entered and walked towards upstairs. "What happen?" she asked, then she saw Sakura entering the mansion. "What happen Saku?" she asked,

"I.. don't know Ma'am.. he was upset but he didn't tell me..." she said, lying. She knew that his mother will get mad if she finds out that Syaoran just came back from a music company.

Yelan sighed, "Really... I don't know what will I do to him... he is supposed to be the leader of the clan..." she said, calmly.

* * *

For Syaoran, the day passed too quickly because all he did was locked himself inside of his room and playing the guitar. He was too upset that even TS music company don't give a damn about his songs. He is Xiaolang Li and he was supposed to be a VIP but he felt like a trash when he entered the TS building. "But maybe the owner really has a problem..." he whispered. "Ah damn... why am I a leader of a magical clan?" he asked,

There was a knock on the door; "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Saku sir.."

Syaoran growled and opened the door. "What is it?"

"Wei-san, told me to bring you this food.." she said, pushing the food tray.

"I am not hungry-"

Sakura picked a green underwear box, "and also your laundry..." she said, blushing.

Syaoran was about to ignore his driver but it was quite interesting seeing him blush like that, "you mean my underwear?" he asked, trying to control his smile.

Sakura looked down while handling the green box without a cover. She was about to go to her room when suddenly, the butler named Wei told her to hand the food and Syaoran's underwear. Because it was a troublesome for the maids to come inside Syaoran's room. The Butler even said, that Sakura is okay because he is a guy. "Uh.. yeah.. yo-your underwear"

Syaoran bit his lip, its totally quite amusing what he is seeing right now. He opened up the door wide. "Put the food on the table and you can put my 'laundry' on my drawer." he said, as his driver entered the room. "and oh since you're here, might as well reorganize my underwear drawer. I want it color coded, neatly arranged and segmented for everyday of the week."

Heat flooded Sakura's cheeks more, though she was about to bit back a hosts of retorts, she remembered she is a guy right now and she shouldn't squirm while touching his underwear. "F-Fine sir.." she said,

"Oh and while you're at it, please choose me something to wear today in my bed. Under my pajama that is." he said, as he sat on the table and started to eat.

Sakura risked a glance over her shoulder. She could have sworn he was laughing at her. But she continued to walk towards the underwear drawer, opened the top drawer of the dresser and rummaged around. To her surprised and again it's not in the magazine, she saw a thong. A printed thong no less. Stifling a grin, she looked at him. "Ah Master?"

"Yes?" Syaoran asked, looking at his driver.

"Perhaps this would be suitable for today?" she asked, holding the thong.

Syaoran choked his food and grabbed the water and drink it. "B-But that's not mine!" he yelled, when his throat was all cleared.

"But it's in your drawer-"

"Are you calling me a Liar?" he snapped, then before his driver could reply, he walked towards Sakura and snatched the underwear. "Those maids.. I swear to God, I am gonna fire all of them" he said,

"Interesting..." she mumbled,

"I beg your pardon?" Syaoran asked,

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Nothing, so what shall I choose for you?"

Syaoran grabbed Sakura, and when she stood up, he pushed her out of his room. "Forget it. I can do this on my own and starting today, this room is off-limits for you" he said, and then he closed the door when Sakura was out of his room.

After Wei knocked on his room and took the food tray away, Syaoran went back playing his guitar. Then he grabbed a piece of paper and tried to continue writing his song. "I really need to finish this song..." he said, as he rubs his messy hair. He kept playing the guitar and continued to sing but he couldn't complete it. He looked at the clock and realized it was midnight already. He was about to give up when he suddenly heard someone singing. He walked towards the window and there he saw a girl in his garden, he rubbed his eyes and pinched his cheek. "Ouch!" then he looked and the girl is still there. "do we have a new maid?" he asked, himself. Then his eyes widened when he heard her sing the lyrics of the song. "What the-"

* * *

Sakura knew that everyone is fast asleep inside the Mansion, so she went outside to feel the breeze. She just wants to feel freedom, wearing her white nightgown that Tomoyo brought. She enjoyed the cold breeze she felt on her skin and she felt she wanted to try to sing Syaoran's song. She memorized the lyrics because it was indeed a beautiful song and its from Syaoran. "Hey... there's a look in your eyes... must be love at first sight..." she sang it beautifully, "You were just part of my dream.. nothing more so it seems..." she stopped and looked up the sky, and pictured Syaoran smiling at her, "But my love... couldn't wait much longer.. I just can't forget the picture of your smile... coz every time.. I close my eyes... you come alive..." she said, then she hum some of the melody and words formed on her lips,

"The closer I get to touch in you...The closer I get to loving you... let's give it a time.. just a little more time... and we will be together..." Sakura smiled, and closed her eyes, "Every little smile... that special smile... the twinkle in your eyes... in a little while... give it time.. just a little more time... so we can get closer...you and I..."

Then she opened her eyes when she heard a clapped of hands. She turned and gasped.

Syaoran.. Smiling at her.

"That's a beautiful continuation" he said, as he walked towards her.

Sakura gulped.

* * *

To be Continued..

The title of the song is "Closer, you and I"

Don't forget to check and liked us on facebook! "Chette-chan fan page" for latest news about fanfics :)

**Till the next update!  
R+R Please?**


	5. I am not gay

Read this first: First of all I just want to say **Thank you for all your "overwhelming" reviews.** Thank you :) Also, for the people who already read some chapters before and start asking... "Why is this story different?" Well.. this is the **"revised" for richer for poorer :)** and I am doing my best to improve the story. My Life before was chaotic but now I am back in being a romantic writer.

Speaking of Romantic Writer, **My fanfic "Melody in my Heart"** (not the sequel) but that fanfic is finally a book.. **so if you love that story, please buy my book? It's only 5usd (without the shipping) for filipinoes its only 200php. Just email me if you are interested, you can also look at my page at my profile. I would be happy if you not only support my fanfics but also my books :)**

For Latest Updates join and Like us on Facebook! Search **"Chette Fan Page"** Thank you!

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story... **

* * *

**For Richer or For Poorer**  
by: Chette  
**Chapter Five: I am not gay**

Sakura backed away while thinking of what to do and how to escape, as Syaoran kept walking towards her. _Think! Sakura! Think faster!_ she screamed inside her head. She wasn't the 'Saku' her master knows right now because of what she's wearing, _damn_. She already knew that it was a wrong idea to do this before she had done it; but she couldn't stop herself and now she wished she hadn't done it. She clutched her nightgown and looked left and right.

"Don't be scared of me..." Syaoran said, softly. It was so obvious that she looks scared. But who in the world would ever thought that her song could continue his song? And who the heck is this girl freely moving at their garden. "Are you a guest here?" he asked her. The girl continued to back away. "What is your name? and can you help me with my song?"

Meanwhile...

Tomoyo yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "I need a glass of water.." she whispered, before she could enter the kitchen her eyes caught the scene of what was happening outside. "Oh no!" she gasped,

Back at the Garden...

"Don't move... I am not a bad person, actually... I am one of the people living here, are you Meiling's friend?" he asked, as he continues to move slowly. He decided to walk slowly so that he won't frighten her. "What is your name?"

_I am doomed..._ Sakura thought, Syaoran is only a few inches away from her. _Help... Anyone..._ she closed her eyes.

"LI!"

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Tomoyo running towards them. Syaoran looked at her, "What's wrong?" he asked, then it hit him. _She must be a friend of hers! _"Is she a friend of yours?" he added, while pointing at Sakura.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, who shook her head. Then she looked back at Syaoran, "What do you mean?"

"Y-You don't see _her_?" Syaoran asked, still pointing at Sakura.

Tomoyo gulped and slowly shook her head. "I-I don't see anyone.. Li-kun..."

Syaoran blinked, "Are you sure?" he asked, Tomoyo nodded fast. "Wait, let me touch her-" he added,

Tomoyo grabbed Syaoran away from Sakura, "Li-kun! You know... if you're telling me that there is someone there and I can't see it... maybe it's a ghost?" she asked,

"Let me go!" Syaoran screamed.

"L-Let's just go inside... I am scared!" Tomoyo said, as she continues to drag Syaoran away from Sakura.

"Fine! But let me talk-"

"No! If there's a ghost there, I am too scared to be alone so let's just go inside!" Tomoyo yelled, as she force Syaoran to come inside the mansion.

"Daidouji!" Syaoran struggled, _Where in the world did Tomoyo get that strength? _

* * *

After an hour...

Tomoyo frowned, while her arms were crossed and looking at the laughing Sakura. "You don't have to laugh so much Sakura-chan!" she yelled, "It is because of you-You're making me do crazy stuff!" she sighed, she just told Sakura what she did to Syaoran. She dragged him and send him forcibly to his room and then she told him that he cannot come out because of the ghost.

"Gomen! Gomen!" Sakura yelled, trying her best to stop laughing. "I just can't believe you forcibly drag Syaoran towards his room." she wiped her tears, she just cried because of too much laughing. Tomoyo sighed again, Sakura as she noticed this she run towards her. "DAI SUKI TOMOYO-CHAN! That is why I Love you so much!" she said, hugging her tightly. "I am really sorry for making you do this.. but do not worry... I will fix this misunderstanding... Just trust me with this ok?"

Tomoyo frowned at her and pushed her away softly. "Trusting you, is like trusting a child." she shook her head, "The reason why I don't want to leave you, because youre still a child." she said, smiling. Sakura frowned. "You still act like a child" she said, poking her nose. "I feel as if I am carrying all the responsibility here." she added,

Sakura pouted then she hugged her again. "That's why I Love you sooo much Tomoyo-chan! You care for me deeply"

Tomoyo smiled and hugged her back, "You're not just my best friend Sakura-chan... you're like a sister to me" she caressed her hair, "Okay, I have to go before someone will catch us" she said, Sakura stop hugging her and nodded. "Sakura-chan don't forget to change." she added, Sakura nodded.

After a few minutes, Tomoyo tucked in bed for the night the Sakura who just finished changing her clothes. Little did they know, that Eriol just opened the door and saw her kissing 'Saku''s forehead. He gritted his teeth and controlled his anger, trying his best not to use his magic on the newly stupid driver.

* * *

Breakfast..

"Good Morning!" Tomoyo said, as she entered the dinning room. As she joined them she noticed that everyone looked tired. "What's wrong?"

Meiling wiped her mouth with a table napkin, "Ne, Tomoyo-chan... Xiaolang told us that there was a ghost last night."

"...which is very impossible because our place is ghost-proof" Mrs. Li said, as she continues to eat.

"But there was a girl there!" Syaoran growled, "Daidouji didn't see it and she pushed me towards my room because she was scared." he added,

"Push you?" Meiling asked, eyeing Tomoyo curiously. "It looks like... Tomoyo-chan didn't want Xiaolang to communicate with this '_ghost_.'" she looked at Eriol, "What do you think Eriol-kun?"

"I am not in the mood" Eriol said, as he drank the water and glared at Tomoyo.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked,

"As if you don't know..." Eriol said, darkly.

A Sweat drop appeared at Tomoyo's hair. "O-Oh well... Thanks for the food!" she said, as she begun to eat her breakfast.

* * *

_"Are you okay Saku?"_

Sakura startled at the voice, and continued to clean the car. "Iie.. Sir.. I am okay" she said, while using a deep voice. "So where are we going now?" she asked, and then she looked at him and her jaw drop because she just saw Syaoran wearing a Formal Black Suit with Green design tie and he looks handsome.

"To some clients" he said, as he tried to straighten his tie. He looked at his shock driver, "Why the heck are you staring at me like that?" he asked,

"Oh sorry sir!" Sakura said, shaking her head. She walk towards the door and opened it for him. _Sakura... focus._ She told herself as Syaoran gave her his briefcase, and then went inside the car.

Sakura sat on the driver's seat and started the engine. "Um.. Sir... I don't know where-"

"Just drive." Syaoran said, as he resumes working on his tie. "Bloody Hell.. Why doesn't ties cooperate with me?" he asked, Sakura looked at him, and stifles a giggle. "What's funny?"

"Do you want me to fix it for you?" Sakura asked,

Syaoran smirked, "Heh. You?"

"Yes sir, my dad always make me tie his-" Sakura stop when Syaoran stared at her. "I mean.. I can-"

"Just drive."

Sakura nodded and started to drive, Syaoran sure is handsome but he is the most stubborn guy she ever met. "Where are we going sir?"

"We're going to Lang's company." Syaoran said,

"Lang's company?"

"It's a bank and he is a very important client." he said, combing his hair now. He didn't bother if he can't fix his tie.

"Do you enjoy your job sir?" Sakura asked, still looking at the car mirror, planning to overtake a truck.

"No." Syaoran sighed, "I don't." he added,

"Oh"

"... sometimes I wish that I am a normal person like you." he said, as he threw the comb the back of the car. "I want to be free and I want to do the things that I truly want to do." he growled, "Mom thinks this is all my responsibility, being the only man in the clan." Sakura kept her eyes on the road, but she listened to his complaints. "Everything is my responsibility! I feel like I am a robot! But who cares? Because no one cares about my feelings anyway!"

"But even normal people feel that they are robots sir..." she said, as she stop at the traffic light. "Servants are not different, they are being tied with responsibility too." Syaoran looked at her, "I believe that Everyone has a responsibility and I don't think that we can have the freedom that we want." she looked at him directly. "Some people say they are free but the truth is they aren't."

Syaoran boiled with anger on the inside, and he was about to retort when for the first time he saw how lovely his driver's eyes were._ His eyes were emerald green?_ he shook his head, "Never mind." he said, while looking at the window and blushing._ Damn it. I am not gay. Saku is a guy. So why does my heart beat fast seeing his eyes? damnit._

* * *

Sakura carefully parked the car and opened the door for him; as he came out his tie became tight. "Argh. Stupid Tie." he growled trying to adjust his tie.

"Sir let me do it."

Syaoran frowned, "Fine. Let's see if you can do it." he said, there was a hint of challenge in his voice.

Sakura bit her lower lip as she stood in front of him, she could smell his cologne scent. She took a deep breath and gathered all her strength and self-control, as she grabbed his tie. She was about to move her hands when she noticed that her hands became paralyzed.

"I have no time for this." Syaoran growled, "Are you gonna fix my tie or not?" he yelled,

Sakura gulped and took another deep breath, she forced her hands to move. With her quivering hands, she started fixing Syaoran's tie.

Syaoran on the other hand was looking away. His face becomes hotter and he is sure his face is as red as tomato. He slowly looked at his driver and his gaze dropped to his driver's mouth, the lips-very sexy and sensual. He groaned as he was trying his best to control himself to kiss Saku. _Give me a break Xiaolang. He is a guy._

"Sir. Done"

Syaoran nodded and pushed Sakura harshly, then he left her without even thanking or talking to her.

Sakura frowned.

Syaoran entered the office, his heart still beating fast. He kept repeating to himself that he isn't gay. He is not attracted to his driver. Passing all the rooms, he didn't greet other people who greet him. Mr. Lang patted his shoulder to greet him. He growled "I AM NOT A GAY!"

All the people stared at him, he just realized what he had done. He looked at everyone. "R-Right?" he asked, as he straightened himself. All the people nodded.

"What are you talking about, of course the Li Clan Leader Xiaolang Li is not a gay and He will never be one." Mr. Lang said, smiling.

Syaoran sighed.

* * *

Yukito kept cleaning the same spot, over and over again. His employers wondered what happened with him. Someone approached him and asked what's wrong but Yukito just smiled and told them that everything is all right. After that, he will continue cleaning the same spot AGAIN. But in truth, he cant sleep for the past few days. He was worried about Sakura. His other side was worried too. He shook his head Where are you Sakura? Then his eyes caught one little girl standing outside his store, she was selling cards. He narrowed his eyes and felt something on that little girl.

"Cards for everyone Mister! I have different cards. Please buy them"

"Are you hungry?" he asked, The little girl looked at the voice and saw a smiling face guy, she blushed and nodded, "Well I am the owner of this restaurant. You want to eat?"

"But I dont have money.." The girl said, her stomach growled, "That is why I am going to try and sell these cards..."

Yukito smiled, "Dont worry Its for free" he said,

And with that, Yukito escorted the poor girl at his restaurant. He ordered his people to serve the poor little girl. Yukito sat beside her and smiled while the girl started to eat. After a few minutes, the girl finished her food.

"Thank you Sir.. youre too kind" she said,

Yukito smiled, "No problem. I like helping people"

The girl picked something from her bag, "Since youre so kind, I want to give you this sir " she said, Yukito gasped, "Its a book sir.. I dont know what kind of book" The girl said, looking at it. "But it is strange"

Yukito grabbed the book, "where did you get this?" he asked. The girl gasped and step backward, she got scared when yukito grabbed the book. Yukito saw this. He smiled and took the girls hand "Did I scare you? Im sorry.. its just that.. This is my Book" he said,

"Someone.. threw it at the garbage and I took it..." The little girl stared at him.

* * *

"Mr. Lang I am terribly sorry for not coming here last week" he said, as he sat down on the chair.

Mr. Lang smiled at him, "It's okay, Mr. Li. We know that youre a very busy person. Being the leader of the Li clan and all the responsibilities" he said, putting his tobacco down.

Syaoran bowed his head as he remembered the reason why he didnt go last week. He wasnt busy that time. He was just lazy to attend the meeting "er.. Yeah.." he said,

Mr. Lang stood up, "Youre very young Mr. Li" he said, then he picked his tobacco box and offered it to him. Syaoran shook his head and Mr. Lang smiled, "I understand you." he said,

Syaorans face lit up, "you do Mr.. Lang?" he asked,

"Yes. Youre very young and you have all these responsibilities" he said, Syaoran smiled. "Thats why I am proud of you. Im proud that I am one of your clients" he said,

"So..?"

"My advice is to keep up the good work Mr. Li" he said, "But be more responsible" he said, "Because you are the future leader of the Li Clan. And all of us expect lots of things from you" he said, while giving the papers to Syaoran. "These are the things that we discussed, Just read and youll understand what the meeting last week is all about."

* * *

"Trash can?" he asked, the little girl nodded. "Oh I almost forgot...When I lost this book I lost my yellow stuff toy too" he said, narrowing his eyes.

The girl gasped, "Y-You are the real owner!" she yelled,

"Do I look like a liar?"

The girl shook her head, "No you're not. But I've been tricked by many many times" she said, grabbing her bag "I don't know why those things looks like treasures for some people" she said, giving the yellow stuff bear to Yukito.

"Figures.. They believe that Clow reed exists" Yukito whispered.

"Are you saying something sir?"

"Um.. Yes.. I wanted to ask.. What do you mean by getting tricked?" Yukito asked, receiving the stuff toy.

"Well.. That Book has been stolen for six times already. But I dont care about it Sir" she said, "Though.. its always appears in my bag"

"Huh?"

The little girl scratched her head, "Like this sir. I know that the book was stolen but at night, when I look at my bag. Its in there." she said, "I mean its freaky thats why I dont care about it" she added,

"Freaky?"

"Yes Sir"

"Well, Thanks for taking care of them for me." Yukito said, smiling

"Thanks for the food sir..."

"No Problem."

* * *

"ARGHHHH!"

Sakura jumped hearing Syaorans angry voice. She opened the door and went out "Whats wrong master?"

"HE SAID HE UNDERSTAND ME! BUT HE DOESNT!" Syaoran said, growling.

"Master.. tell me what happen?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura and sighed, "Lang said He understand me... and I thought he understand how I hate doing these stuff but-" he shook his head,

Sakura opened the door for him, but Syaoran just leaned on his car. "Why don't you tell Mrs. Li that you hate doing them?" she asked, as she pat his shoulder.

Syaoran sighed and grabbed Sakuras wrist, to stop the patting on his shoulder. "Look I told my mom many times-" he stopped and noticed Sakuras small wrist again.

Sakura blushed, "Er.. Master what are you doing?"

Syaorans blushed and let go of Sakuras hands He must be thinking that I am gay now he cleared his throat, "Well talking about responsibilities... Today I am going to enroll you to the gym, you need to become manly... your body needs to be big" he added,_ and so that I won't be attracted with your body because for heaven's sake you look like a girl Saku!_ he screamed inside his mind.

"But Sir-"

Syaoran took the car keys out of her hand. "Ride the car. I'll drive."

"But Sir.."

Syaoran glared at Sakura, Sakura gulped.

* * *

To be Continued..

Don't forget to check and liked us on facebook! "Chette-chan fan page" for latest news about fanfics :)

**Till the next update!  
R+R Please?**


	6. It's not enough

Read this first: First of all I just want to say **Thank you for all your "overwhelming" reviews.** Thank you :) Also, for the people who already read some chapters before and start asking... "Why is this story different?" Well.. this is the **"revised" for richer for poorer :)** and I am doing my best to improve the story. My Life before was chaotic but now I am back in being a romantic writer.

Speaking of Romantic Writer, **My fanfic "Melody in my Heart"** (not the sequel) but that fanfic is finally a book.. **so if you love that story, please buy my book? It's only 5usd (without the shipping) for Filipinos its only 200php. Just email me if you are interested, you can also look at my page at my profile. I would be happy if you not only support my fanfics but also my books :)**

For Latest Updates join and Like us on Facebook! Search **"Chette Fan Page"** Thank you!

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story...**

* * *

**For Richer or For Poorer**  
by: Chette  
**Chapter Six: It's not enough.**

"Sir It's not important you know?" Sakura said, pulling her arm away from her boss. "Sir Please! Sire! Master! I am begging you!" she begged him, controlling her tears.

_And damn it, when he spoke the word Master... it sounds erotic!_ "Kuso! Ore wa Otoko! fudanshi ja naiyo! (Damn! I am a guy! I'm not fudanshi!)" he yelled in Japanese. At least no one will understand him; except his driver because they are in China. They were at the entrance of the gym, he's been playing tug of war with his driver for more than fifteen minutes now because his driver didn't want to go to the gym. "You ask for this Saku!" he carried Sakura up the stairs._ Damn it he's even as light as a feather!_ he blushed especially when he imagined he heard him squealed in surprise.

Sakura squealed in surprise and put her arms around her breast so that Syaoran arms won't feel anything. She couldn't believe that Syaoran had to do that! That was totally unexpected. Though her chest was covered with binding cloth, she still has that shape and just one mistake, Syaoran would know that she's actually a girl.

"Oh Mr. Li, Pleasure to see you again"

Sakura looked at the voice and saw a pretty lady bowing in front of them.

"Yeah, This is my New Driver. Saku" Syaoran said, putting his driver down in front of the lady. "I want to enroll him, Because Look at him. He is too thin" he added, after a few seconds, his driver moved and planned to run away but he caught him. He breathe deeply and pulled him back to the lady. "here hold him." he said, giving him to the lady.

The lady nodded as she held Sakura, "Oh yes. He is very thin. My name is Linlieu, I am the owner of this Gym, but since Mr. Li is a special client, Ill take care of you" she smiled sweetly at Syaoran. Sakura grimaced, and looked at the lady with a disgust on her face. Obviously, trying to make those cute faces for Syaoran. The lady noticed her look and gave Sakura a cold stare. "Don't worry Mr. Li.. I'll take care of Mr. Saku" she said, A group of Guys with Big muscles approached them, "Please escort Mr. Saku to the men's changing room." The Lady said, giving Sakura to the guys.

"HELPP! MASTER!" Sakura yelled, when the guys carried her.

Syaoran shakes his head, "I trust you, that you will make him strong Linlieu" he said, "He's new here too and He is a Japanese" he added,

Linlieu smiles and bows, "dont worry about it sir" she said, winking at him.

* * *

Back at the Mansion,

Eriol stretched his arms and closed his eyes. He stood for a couple of minutes in front of a flower while trying to practice his magic. Since he was both bored and angry, he decided to try exercising his powers.

Tomoyo was walking towards the garden when she saw Eriol. She stopped and admire his peaceful face for a minute,_ What is he doing? talking to the flowers? that is a sweet hobby-_ she gasped when she saw Eriol opened his palm and the bud started to bloom.

Eriol lost his concentration when he heard someone gasped. He turned around and saw Tomoyo, "W..What are you doing here?" he asked, though he was supposed to get mad but the words came out were very gentle. When she didn't reply but instead she walked towards him, "T-Tomoyo the thing you saw is-"

"You can perform magic?" Tomoyo asked, she couldn't control her mouth.

Eriol blinked, "You talk as if... its common to you... do you know magic?" he asked,

"My friend Sa-" she closed her mouth, "I.. I mean.. my best friend.. knows magic and practice them like you" she said, carefully.

Eriol sighed with relief, "Oh good... I thought you'll freak out..." he said, then he smiled.

"I'm used to magic.. but I didn't expect that you know magic..." Tomoyo said, looking at the flower where Eriol performed his magic earlier.

"Oh wait, it's still not finish" he said, he closed his eyes and chanted a few words then the flower totally blossomed and it changed color. Then he picked it up and gave the rose to Tomoyo. "Not an ordinary rose but you're not that ordinary Tomoyo-chan.." he said, smirking.

"Arigato..." Tomoyo said, blushing.

"So tell me about your friend...?"

* * *

When Sakura and the guys entered the locker room, they put Sakura down. "Okay please choose your outfit" he said,

Sakura growled, "Fine! Fine! you win! But can you leave me alone for now?" she asked, backing away from them.

"Why?" asked the other guy.

"I am going to change remember?" she said, crossing her arms.

"But we are guys like you. Don't be embarrassed-"

"I WANT PRIVACY!"

"Sheesh shy males.. are the ones I detest." said the other muscled guy.

"What? Are you gonna come out or not?" Sakura yelled,

"Fine let's go boys. After you changed come out so we will start your training." said the leader of the muscled guys.

"In no time you'll be like us," said the other one while winking at her.

_As if I want to have a body like yours?_ Sakura grimaced and looked around when the door closed. "Ewww... It stinks here... guys are totally different than girls.." she said, she sighed again and frowned. She sat on one of the benches, "Okay...now what will I do?" she asked herself. "Stupid Sakura why dont you just tell Syaoran that youre a girl!" she said, she looked around and shivers "God.. In my Whole life, I never imagine going inside the locker of the guys!" She stood up and opened the door quietly, She didn't see the muscled guys. She sighed with relief. _Now is my chance to escape! _She quickly went out of the locker, but when she saw some guys coming she hurriedly run and entered on the girl's changing room.

After a few more minutes...

_"What do you mean HE DISAPPEARED?"_

The sound of Syaoran's voice echoed within the big gym. Even Sakura heard him while she was hiding on the girl's changing room.

_"DAMN IT FIND HIM!"_

She heard him growled, Sakura looked around and saw a green aerobics suit and a pink leotards. "Well.. I am not stealing it.. I am just going to borrow it..." she looked around, and then saw a ball pen and paper. She wrote 'please call tomoyo at this number to get your aerobics suit back, I will borrow it in a meantime.' her hands were shaky as she grabbed the suit and begun to get changed.

* * *

Yukito while holding the bag from the girl earlier, entered his office and locked it. He pulled out the Clow book, placed it on his table and pulled the yellow stuff toy out too. "Cerberus. You can move now, you're safe." he said,

Nothing.

"Cerberus.. its me Yue"

Nothing.. the stuff toy didn't move.

Yukito blinked, Whats wrong with Cerberus? He shakes the yellow stuff toy, "HEY CERBERUS ITS ME! YUE!"

Nothing

Yukito narrowed his eyes, he took a seat and pulled a chocolate bar out of his drawer and placed it beside the stuff toy. Then the stuff toys body started to move. He yawned, he knew that he smelled the chocolate but he didn't grabbed it,

"Welcome New Card Captor" he said, bowing.

Yukito fell off his chair, "You haven't changed Cerberus... at the smell of chocolate, you wake up." he said, crossing his arms.

"YUE!"

* * *

"...a very Interesting Friend" Eriol said, He and Tomoyo were now having their tea time at the Li's Garden.

Tomoyo just finished talking about her best friend who knows Magic. But she didn't told him that it was Sakura and that she is a card captor, "Hai. She's very interesting." she giggled.

"She must be very special for you.." he said,

"Huh?"

"Because as you were talking about her, your eyes were shinning... and because even you have an amnesia.. you didn't forget about her." Eriol said, taking a sip of his tea.

"She's a very.. special person to me," she said, as she looked up at the sky.

"I envy her..."

Tomoyo looked at him, and felt her cheeks getting hot. "What do you mean?" she asked, observing the man across her, he is definitely handsome, his face is so clean and his eyes were sparkling. His lips looks so smooth and so is his hair.

Eriol too, observed her silently. She's the most beautiful girl he have ever met. Her sparkling violet eyes, soft red lips, long violet hair... she is simply like an aphrodite of this world. "Because you're so close to her..."

"Well.. you're close to me too..." Tomoyo whispered, Eriol blushed hearing her. "Am I close to you as well?" she asked,

Eriol blushed, "Y-Yes" he said, bowing his head.

* * *

"We are already searching for your driver Sir. Please calm down" Linlieu said, sighing.

Syaoran grits his teeth, and rubbed his hair furiously. _How can they lost him? He was supposed to be inside the men's changing room right?_ "yeah and better-" he stopped, when his eyes caught a very beautiful Girl wearing green aerobics suit, and pink leotards. _There was something fascinating about her... her aura..._ and then there's her small hair tied up as ponytail; and she was looking around, and holding a white plastic. She looks so familiar... Syaoran opened his palm on Linlieu and approached the girl.

Sakura gulped seeing Syaoran approaching her._ Oh no.. not again. Why is it me always?_ she asked herself, She was about to escape when Syaoran grabbed her wrist.

_"Miss?"_

Sakura gulped and slowly turned to look at him; but praying silently that he won't be able to recognize her.

"Do I know you?" he asked,

Sakura blushed and shakes her head, "Im afraid not" she said,

He let her go, "Oh.. I thought I know you.. you resemble the ghost.. I met in the garden last night" he said while scratching his head. He groaned, _great I just said... ghost. She thinks I am a weirdo now._ Then another memory struck him. ".. wait.. you even resemble the girl I met in Japan!" he exclaimed.

Sakura eyes widen, and gulps "No Sir. I am sorry. I dont know you." she said, she was about to walk when Syaoran grabbed her shoulder.

"My name is Syaoran Li" Syaoran said, "I know this may sound weird to you but... would you like to have a cup of coffee or a tea?" he asked, blushing furiously ... _and what the hell I am doing? a minute ago I was fully attracted to my driver and now seeing her..._ he shook his head, _well at least it's a sign that I am definitely a man._

Sakura needs to think fast, "Um.. were you the one who was screaming earlier?" she asked,

Syaoran frowned, "Yeah.. my stupid driver disappeared... he's gonna get it when I see him." he muttered. "But anyway.. I am sorry for forcing you.. maybe you think I am a pervert or anything..."

"No.. not at all.." Sakura said, blushing.

Syaoran smiled but before he could reply, he heard the muscled men saying that couldn't find his driver. "Oh well, I'll just have to drive-" he gasped and realized something. "Damnit! Saku has my key!"

Sakura gulped, she checked her pants and felt the keys "Um.. sorry I have to go now..."

"Wait.." Syaoran said, "Please.. only once?" he asked, he just couldn't let go of this beautiful girl in front of him.

Sakura blinked she accidentally blurted, "Are you that _desperate_?"

Syaoran blinked, he got hurt with those words "I.. um..." he backed away and scratched his head, "I guess..." he murmured.

Sakura's eyes soften, _Who am I kidding, I am also desperate to have a date with him... _She took a deep breath, _here goes nothing... _she smiled, "I have to go now... but if you would like...we can meet on saturday in front of this Gym?" she said, smiling.

Syaoran looked at her, "really? so you'd go out with me?"

Sakura gave Syaoran one of her best smiles, "Sure"

"Wow! Thanks!" Syaoran said, smiling. Trying to control the happiness he felt. He wanted to jump but he could not, after all its a public place. "Okay so, how about six? can you um...wait a minute..." he said,

A sweat drop formed on Sakura's head. _What now?_

"I have a car, It will be rude for me to meet you here. I can pick you up at your house if its okay?" he said, blushing

"Ehe.. House... ehe.." Sakura gulped again, "Um.. my parents are strict.. If they um... find out that I'll go out with you... they will not um.. not let me" she said, sweating now.

"That's strange... considering that fact that.. I am Syaoran Li..." he muttered, Sakura blinked. "I mean.. if I were your dad and I know that my daughter would go out with Syaoran Li, I would be delighted." he added.

Sakura imagined her dad, and his dad saying no to Syaoran Li. "I doubt it.. he is not fond of you..." she whispered.

But Syaoran didn't hear her. "hmm.. maybe I can go to your house and asked your parents, if its okay?"

"NO!" Sakura gasped,

"eh?" Syaoran blinked.

Sakura gulped, and started fidgeting. "I-I don't want them to know I'll go out.. please respect my decision or else I won't go on a date with you" she said, wiping her sweat on her forehead.

Syaoran blinked twice. _She sure is a cute girl but a weird one._ "Okay then.. Six on Saturday, here" he said, "If you excuse me.. I have to find and beat up my driver for escaping" he said, When Syaoran turned his back. Sakura run towards the exit of the gym. Syaoran turned to look at her again, "Miss may I know-" He looked around and he didn't saw the girl anymore. "she sure is strange..." he said, then he resume looking for Saku.

* * *

Outside the gym.

Sakura looked around, "Where will I go? Where will I change my clothes?" Then she saw a restaurant to the left. "There!" she exclaimed and run towards the restaurant. As she enters the restaurant, she looked around and found out its a busy restaurant. Good, at least no one will see me.. I'll just go straight at their ladies room.

Meanwhile, Yukito opened the door of the men's room and looked at his reflection on the mirror. The washroom is located outside the gents and ladies room. Suddenly after he dried his hands, he bumped into someone and the girl fell on her butt. "I am very sorry for that," he said, extending his hand.

The girl received the hand and stood up then she looked up and smiled, "No worries, It's Okay-" she gasped,

"SAKURA?" "YUKITO-SAN?"

A few seconds passed, both of them just stared at each other, after that they both said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Yukito sighed, "That's my line Sakura-chan and you know it," he said,

Sakura sighed, "I..It's a long story..."

Yukito grabbed her arms, "We have all the time." he said using a brotherly voice. "Let's go inside my office and Cerb-" he blinked when Sakura gasped and hide behind him. "What the-" he looked at the door.

"Please Yukito-san... hide me..." she said, Syaoran just entered the restaurant.

"Fine.. you run quickly at the office while I distract him" he said, he walked towards the guy and Sakura hurriedly went to the office.

Syaoran took his seat and looked around, _not a bad place... _he said, then he frowned when he saw his car. _What kind of a driver is he? You're gonna get it Saku. _He sighed and felt a magical presence coming towards him.

_"What is your order sir?"_

Syaoran blinked. He saw the guy wearing an eye glasses and he is smiling at him; He narrowed his eyes and felt some magical presence at him.

"What is your order sir?" He asked again. _Did you feel my magical presence Xiaolang Li?_

Syaoran blinked again, "Did you call my name?" he asked,

"No sir.. I ask what is your order." said the guy smiling.

Syaoran nodded after he ordered food, "Who is the owner of this restaurant?" he asked,

"Yukito Tsukishiro at your service sir" he said, bowing

"Japanese?" Syaoran asked, Yukito nodded, still smiling. "Oh great! So have you seen my driver around here?" Syaoran asked, "He is Japanese so I thought he came here-"

"Describe Him Sir"

"Well He is about this height" Syaoran stood up and raise his hands so that he could show this person how tall his driver is. "He is very skinny and He has auburn hair" he said,

"Auburn hair?" Yukito asked, "And green eyes?" he added,

"Yes.. How did you know?" he asked,

Yukito smiled, "Wild guess" he said,

"Well I am looking for him and He escaped his gym classes" he said, looking around.

"Gym classes eh?" Yukito said, smirking.

"Yes.."

"anyway please wait for your food, nice for you to visit my humble restaurant.. _Li Xiaolang_" Yukito said, Syaoran nodded.

* * *

Yukito entered his office and saw Sakura sitting on one of his sofa. "So.. spill it out, Xiaolang Li's driver?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Sakura saw Yukito looking sternly at her "Busted.. am I?" she whispered.

"Oh yes! you are." he said, "Now talk." he asked, he saw her gulped. "I can see it in your eyes, Sakura... bring it on." he said, taking a seat across her.

"I don't know where to begin" Sakura said, rubbing her arm.

"Let's start from this question..." Yukito said, looking straightly at her, "Are you really the driver of Mr. Li?"

Sakura sighed, "Yes..."

Yukito stood up, shock "W-What?" he yelled, "SAKURA! You're the daughter of one of the richest person in Japan! and now you.. You're a DRIVER?" he added,

"Yes?" Sakura said, looking at Yukito.

"Well go there and tell that guy that you are quitting! and you will go home to your brother!" Yukito said, "He is worried about you and so is your father" he added,

"But-"

Yukito picked up the phone, "I'll call them now" he said, but before he begun to dial the number, Sakura rushed towards him and grabbed the phone.

"No please Yukito-san don't call them" she said, as she put the phone down

"Why?" Yukito asked,

Sakura sighed, "The reason why I came here to China is because I want to get to know Syaoran Li better" she said, blushing.

"Explain this to me Sakura... Everything" he added,

"You see.. I Like S-Syaoran Li.. I had a crush on him ever since," she said, blushing "Then Tomoyo got this 'wild idea' to go to china-" she said,

Yukito frowned, "Tomoyo?" he asked her.

Sakura gulped and sighed, "Okay! It was my idea! and then.. we lied to Father...we told him that we will go to China to take a vacation-"

Yukito sighed and sat down, "Your Dad won't believe that, No one can fool your dad.. Sakura... _No one_." Yukito said,

Sakura nodded, "Yup.. He did not believe us so... He found the truth and he let us..."

Yukito nodded, "So in the other words... you only want to see Syaoran Li right?" he asked, Sakura nodded. "So go back to your brother's mansion. You already saw Syaoran Li."

"Its not enough Yukito-san..." Sakura said, sighing.

"What?"

"Father once said... I wouldn't be contented... seeing him... He's right... I-I want him to fall in love with me..." Sakura said, sighing. "I thought at first, It will be enough... but not anymore...It's not enough... anymore..."

Yukito frowned at her.

* * *

To be Continued..

Don't forget to check and liked us on facebook! "Chette-chan fan page" for latest news about fanfics :)

**Till the next update!  
R+R Please?**


	7. The Plan

Read this first: First of all I just want to say **Thank you for all your "overwhelming" reviews.** Thank you :) Also, for the people who already read some chapters before and start asking... "Why is this story different?" Well.. this is the **"revised" for richer for poorer :)** and I am doing my best to improve the story. My Life before was chaotic but now I am back in being a romantic writer.

Speaking of Romantic Writer, **My fanfic "Melody in my Heart"** (not the sequel) but that fanfic is finally a book.. **so if you love that story, please buy my book? It's only 5usd (without the shipping) for Filipinos its only 200php. Just email me if you are interested, you can also look at my page at my profile. I would be happy if you not only support my fanfics but also my books :)**

For Latest Updates join and Like us on Facebook! Search **"Chette Fan Page"** Thank you!

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story...**

* * *

**For Richer or For Poorer**  
by: Chette  
**Chapter Seven: The Plan**

Yukito stared at her directly, still smiling but its making Sakura uncomfortable. "So.. how did you became his driver?" he asked, "and why didn't we see you in the airport?" he added, quickly.

"That-" Sakura smiled sheepishly, "um.. you see some thieves got all our things.. and.. took everything..." she said, remembering that incident. "After that, a guy named Eriol saw Tomoyo and he helped us-"

"Did you lose any important things?" Yukito asked,

Sakura thought for a second and she couldn't remember what she lost. "Well..the others are not that important except..."

"Except?"

"My Shaoran Li Posters." she frowned,

Yukito growled, then he became Yue. "Aren't you the Cards Mistress Sakura?" he asked and tried his best to control his anger but he failed. Yukito wasn't the type of guy who gets angry easily, but on the other hand... Yue is scary.

"Um.." she started shaking.

"WHAT ABOUT THE CARDS! WHAT ABOUT CERBERUS?" Yue asked, his voice got really high.

Sakura gasped, "OH NO! I LOST THEM TOO!"

Yue calmed himself, he took a deep breath, "Don't worry, I got them." he shook his head, "Sakura. You are the Cards-"

Sakura interrupted him, "I know. I know. It's just that... my feelings for Shaoran is bigger than I thought." she said, honestly. "I mean yes.. as I thought I will be contented just by looking at his posters but when I met him in person, even though I am his driver.. I can't help it.. I fell in love with him" she sighed, her shoulders sagging. "Do you understand me?"

"Yukito probably, but not me." Yue said, looking away.

"At least he does understands me."

Yue scratched his head, "All I am saying is be responsible. You are not just an ordinary woman. You are the Card's mistress and you have to take them with you and-"

"Oh I can't do that." Sakura replied quickly, Yue narrowed his eyes and she started fidgeting. "You see.. the Li's Clan are magical and if I.. will bring Kero with me, they'll notice-"

"Without Cerberus, they can still feel something magical on you. Because You, Yourself has an magical aura Sakura." Yue said, with a tone saying 'as a matter of fact'.

"Well.. I am lucky they didn't notice it yet." Sakura said, but his statement shaken her. What will she do once they notice her magical aura? Maybe they thought it was Tomoyo who has magic and not her, because they are always together. Also how come Syaoran doesn't notice it when they are alone together, could it be... Syaoran really didn't care about Magic?

Yue smirked, "Well figures, His magic isn't that great. He didn't even feel Yukito's aura earlier."

"No.. he just despise.. magic" Sakura whispered,

Yue rolled his eyes, "Anyway, Me and Yukito won't tell your family about this. But we need to agree that if ever you're busted? Don't mention Yukito's name." he sighed, "We are both scared of your dad's wrath"

"Ouch."

"And." Yue leaned forward her, "Promise me that after you're done with your 'Mission.' you come back to Japan. I'll give you Three weeks-"

Sakura gasped, "How about a Month?"

"No. Three weeks." Yue said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yue-san, please.. give me a month to be with him."

Yue growled, "If you say a month again, I'll make it two weeks"

Sakura frowned, "Okay.. three weeks."

"Good." Yue sighed,

"Yue-san?" Sakura asked, "I really appreciate what you and Yukito-san are doing for me and its helping me big time."

"Anything for you."

"So I would like to impose more..."

"Go on..."

"I have a date this Saturday with Shaoran Li" Sakura force a smile, Yue looked like as if he wanted to kill someone. But oh well, Yue won't kill her right? "and I need a plan..."

* * *

Tomoyo almost dropped the phone when she heard Sakura on the other line. "YOU WHAT? Oh Sakura! This is stupid! Why are you making your life so difficult?" she said, sighing. "Oh okay, we will just talk later then. Beach. Okay got it." she said, then she put the phone down.

"Who was that Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo shrieked and turned around to see Meiling looking confused. "Oh it's you Meiling-chan" she said, while putting her hands on her chest, trying to calm down.

"Yes. IT-IS-ME" she said, "Who were you talking to?"

"Actually-"

Tomoyo and Meiling jumped at the sound of the door opening and it was Syaoran, No. A furious Syaoran staggering towards Tomoyo. "YOU!" he pointed at her.

Tomoyo blinked, "Me?"

"What's wrong with you? Looks like you want to kill someone?" Meiling asked, teasing him.

"As of a matter of fact, I would like to kill someone right now and his name starts with the letter S" Syaoran snarled at her, and stared directly to Tomoyo.

"Why do you want to kill yourself?" Tomoyo asked, teasing him too.

"I meant SAKU!" Syaoran growled, "He left me! He escaped from the gym and took away my car keys! and I came home using a public transportation!" he growled,

"Oh what an experience!" Meiling said,

"SHUT UP!" Syaoran yelled at Meiling.

"Actually.. it was Saku who called earlier..." Tomoyo said, looking at Meiling and Syaoran. "He said, he got lost because he doesn't want to go to the gym so he escaped and now he's at the beach?" she asked, _Good grief, I am getting good in lying._

"Let me guess, you enrolled your driver to the gym?" Meiling asked, looking at Syaoran.

"Yeah! He's too skinny! He needed to workout" Syaoran defended.

"Well yeah, I suppose that was the reason but-" Meiling frowned, "Why would you force him to do something that he doesn't want to? I mean his job is only to take you to some place wherever you want to go right?" she asked,

_Thank you Meiling. _Tomoyo shot her a thankful glance, Meiling blinked. "Maybe that's why all your drivers quit their jobs because of your attitude?" she asked, well she wanted to attack as well. _This good for nothing Xiaolang Li._

Syaoran was shocked "Wha-" and speechless.

"If you are still concern of him, he's waiting at the beach and No. He didn't take your car." Tomoyo said,

Syaoran was about to say something but instead he just scratched his head really hard and went outside to get his driver.

* * *

Sakura, wearing her usual driver clothes now was standing at the beach, hoping and waiting for her master to come for her. But she's doubting whether Syaoran would even care for her. Then there's that Saturday date plan. When Yue went back to Yukito, Yukito suggested so that he can help her with this mission, they needed to pick his restaurant place for Saturday. "I just hope.. it will work..."

"Saku."

Sakura looked and blushed, he did came. he did care. "Sir.." she mumbled, and then coughed. She stood up, "Sir you came" she said, in a deeper voice.

Syaoran sighed, he was standing now in front of his driver. He put his hands on his pocket pants, "I know I've been mean, and I force you to go to the gym... I am just worried about you, you know?" he said, looking down. "For all my drivers, you were the most tiny- I mean you have the thinnest body built I've ever encountered."

_And he is so handsome right now, his hair is a mess, his tie loosened up, and he is all sweaty._ She looked away. "God why are you cruel?" she whispered.

"Saku, did you hear me?"

"Ah no problem sir! I am on it." she said, with a salute.

"Good this saturday-"

Sakura blinked, "Sa-Saturday?" she asked,

"Yes. You said, I am on it. I will have a date with someone and you will be our driver."

"W-Wha?"

"Saturday. You. Driver" Syaoran said, and even tried his best to use hand signals. "Get it?"

"B-But sir.. I wanted a day off that time-"

"You are my only driver. So you have no day off okay?" he said, "Let's go and get my car. I wanted to take that long shower and sleep right now." he said,

"I am doomed." she mumbled.

* * *

When they separated their way after they entered the front door. Tomoyo run towards Sakura's room and locked the door. "Okay now. You tell me, what were you thinking that you said 'YES' on the date, have you gone crazy?" Tomoyo yelled,

Sakura sighed and laid on her bed, "When you're in love.. you do crazy stuff." she said, while looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah such as You are the driver as well as the date? Can you try to use your brain for once?" she asked, angrily. "How can you be both Saku and Sakura in that date?"

Sakura sat up, "Yup.. that is what I am trying to figure out... besides I don't want to turn down this date.. this is my dream date, Tomoyo-chan" she said,

Tomoyo sighed and sat on the bed, "Okay so how can you do this?" she asked, "What is your plan?" she asked,

"No plans... except well the restaurant thing is okay now, Yukito-san will help-"

"Wait a minute, you saw Yukito-san?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes beaming with hope. Sakura nodded, "Then we can go home-"

"Tomoyo-chan... I still don't want to go home..." she said, looking down. "But if you want you can go home now, I can give you the address" she sighed,

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "Don't be so melodramatic Sakura, you know that I couldn't leave you" she said, "Anyway, So do you need any help?" she asked,

Sakura giggled and hugged Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan! you're the best best friend a girl could ever want you know?"

"I know." Tomoyo giggled and hugged back.

"Okay.. so I am going to need a dress and a shoes... and a plan."

* * *

And so Saturday came.. and our dear Sakura who is suppose to be fresh because of her date, looks exhausted. Syaoran ordered her to buy some flowers, gifts and even told her to go to the Tuxedo shop to buy one for the night. When she came back, she gave all the things to Wei and run towards her room. She thought she could get ready but then Wei appeared and told Sakura that she is needed.

"So what do you think? A bowtie or a necktie?" Syaoran asked, looking at Sakura.

Sakura sighed, "What's the difference? and didn't you tell me that your room is off-limits?" she added,

"Well this is an emergency" Syaoran said, frowning. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I needed to look good for this lady." he added, blushing.

Sakura looked at him, and realized that what he is doing is actually for her. She bought the flowers and gifts for her masters date.. which is her. She looked and studied Syaoran looking at mirror choosing the tie and the bowtie. "None." she said,

Syaoran looked at his driver, "None?"

"None. Lose the bowtie and the tie. That way the girl you are going to date won't feel uneasy because you're too formal" she said,

Syaoran blinked and then he nodded, "Right. Right.." he said, then he threw the tie and bow tie on the bed and he started to look at himself in the mirror, "Sorry this is my first date, I am not really a type of guy who would do this you know?"

"So why are you being that type of guy?" Sakura asked,

Syaoran looked at her, "I dunno... maybe because... she's special..." he said, and gave her a knockout smile.

Good thing Sakura controlled herself not to be knockout and excuse herself quickly before he would notice something different.

"So okay.. everything clear?" Tomoyo asked, when Sakura came back to her room. "You two will date at Yukito-san's restaurant and then you Saku, will go to Yukito-san's room where I will meet you there and you will change into this fabulous dress I got using Eriol's credit card okay?" she said, smiling as she open up the cabinet.

Sakura gasped seeing the beautiful Chinese gown hanging on her wooden cabinet. All the pain and stress for that night were forgotten, "Wow.. Tomoyo-chan..This is totally nice... thank you..."

"So I'll see you later, I have to escape. Eriol asked me to go on a dinner date earlier. But I turned him down, so be grateful for this for I am sacrificing my happiness for you" she said,

"I am! I am! Grateful!" Sakura said, hugging Tomoyo.

"Oh my! you better take that shower!" Tomoyo hugged back.

Sakura frowned and let go of Tomoyo, "Yeah I better huh?"

After the shower, she chose to wear pants and a simple green t-shirt that she could take off easily. And hurriedly went outside to wait for Syaoran. When he came out of the mansion he look definitely irresistible wearing the tuxedo she chose for him. As she opened the door, she bowed so that Syaoran wouldn't notice her blush.

"So where are we going sir?" she asked, glancing at him.

"We will meet in front of the Gym." Syaoran said, combing his hair.

* * *

Sakura stopped the Engine and hurriedly opened the door for Syaoran. Some girls saw him coming out of the car and they went 'hanyaan' to him. Syaoran adjusted his suit and hair, while Sakura gave the roses to Syaoran and bowed.

Syaoran looked around, I guess I am early... he said to himself looking at his watch, then he saw his driver trying to run away, "Where are you going Saku?"

Sakura gulped, "I.. ah.. I need to go to the restroom sir.." she said,

"Right." Syaoran rolled his eyes. "But come back okay?"

"Yes sir." Sakura said, she closed her eyes and accidentally smelled Syaoran's perfume.

"Saku."

"Yes sir?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"I thought you are going to the restroom?" he asked,

"Oh! Oh! Yes! T-Thank you sir! I am going now" she said, giving the keys to him and walked away.

"This driver is totally strange" he mumbled, then he looked around, "Where is she?"

* * *

After an hour...

Syaoran gritted his teeth while clenching his fist. It's been an hour and NO STRANGE GIRL in front of the gym. Also NO DRIVER coming back. He shook his head and decided to go home. "This is ridiculous, I am going home." he said, he was about to take another step, when he saw her walking towards him. She looked very beautiful. He gulped, the dress fit perfectly at her, wearing a sleeveless pink chinese-style satin gown that clung nicely to her figure, her auburn hair swept down.

Sakura smiled, she was in panic when she realized it has been an hour and she was hoping and praying that Syaoran didn't leave. She knows how impatient this guy is. "H-Hi.. I am sorry for being late..." she spoke softly.

"Uh.. y-yeah.. it's alright," he said, smiling. He cannot take his eyes off her. She's so beautiful. "Um here..." he said, still not blinking as he handed her bouquet of red roses.

"They are beautiful," Sakura said, smiling and blushing. "Why aren't you blinking?" she asked, noticing that small thing. Well he is after all Syaoran Li that she's been watching ever since.

"Uh.. I don't want to, because I am afraid that if I blink... you would disappear?" Syaoran said, something funny but he was honest to the core. It was that real reason.

"That's very sweet, but don't worry.. this night.. I won't disappear" Sakura said, smiling.

"Then.. I'll blink and blink and blink" Syaoran said, smirking.

"A normal blink is okay," Sakura said,

"Okay.." he said, absently he offered his arm and Sakura hesitated at first but gladly took it, when he felt her hand on his arm, he felt for the first time an electricity spreading on his body.

"Can I suggest some place?" she asked, Syaoran just nodded, still lost in her beauty. "I want that Japanese restaurant" she said, pointing at Yukito's restaurant.

* * *

Inside the Restaurant, the guards and waiters greeted Syaoran and Sakura a very welcome "Irrashaimase".

Yukito saw the two of them entered and looked at Tomoyo. "You think this will work?" he asked,

"Well I really don't like the idea Yukito-san.. demo I can't bear for Sakura to see her lonely" she said, looking at Yukito

"Oh well.. let's just try our best then" Yukito said, Tomoyo nodded.

Syaoran blinked and looked confused for a moment, the last time he went here the restaurant had a lively change of atmosphere but tonight it is a little cozy and a little dark. "Are we in the same restaurant as before-"

"Welcome to our Restaurant, Mr. Li." he said, bowing. Syaoran nodded and both of them were escorted to a table.

"Can I ask something?" Syaoran asked, while getting the menu.

"Anything sir," Yukito said, smiling.

"How come we're the only ones in this Restaurant and why is it different than the usual? I mean don't get me wrong.. its good but-" he looked around, "Before it's more like a family restaurant."

"Good point Sire," Yukito said smiling, "But this is for my lovely sister who requested it."

"Sister?" Syaoran asked,

"The one you're dating is my sister." Yukito said, smiling. Syaoran blinked and saw Sakura covered her face on the menu. Syaoran shook his head and laugh really hard. Sakura blinked, while Yukito gaze at Tomoyo who was at the far side of the room. Then he turned back at Syaoran, "Is there something wrong Sir?" he asked,

"No.. No.. nothing is wrong, now I get it why this girl is scared to date" he said, shaking his head. "You even chose a restaurant where your brother can look for you." he said, looking at Sakura or rather Sakura's menu since Sakura's face is being covered. "Why are you covering your face?" he asked,

"Because its so embarrassing..."

"Don't be. I know a princess when I see one" Syaoran said, smiling. Yukito rolled his eyes.

Sakura put the menu slowly, and smiled. "Oh-okay..."

"What are your orders sir?" Yukito asked,

"Just bring the best food you can offer in this place." Syaoran said, not leaving his eyes off Sakura again.

Yukito bowed down, "Okay.. We will serve the food soon" he said, Syaoran nodded.

Sakura couldn't help but to blushed deeply especially that she could feel his eyes on her. She looked down. "I'm sorry for not telling you that my brother owns this place" she said,

Syaoran smiled, "No harm done...princess.. or does the princess have a name?" he asked, putting his elbows on the table, moving forward at her.

Sakura nodded, "Yes my name is Sakura" she said,

"Sakura.. that's a nice name" Syaoran said, blushing

* * *

To be Continued..

Don't forget to check and liked us on facebook! "Chette-chan fan page" for latest news about fanfics :)

**Till the next update!  
R+R Please?**


	8. Saku's Secret

Read this first: First of all I just want to say **Thank you for all your "overwhelming" reviews.** Thank you :) Also, for the people who already read some chapters before and start asking... "Why is this story different?" Well.. this is the **"revised" for richer for poorer :)** and I am doing my best to improve the story. My Life before was chaotic but now I am back in being a romantic writer.

Speaking of Romantic Writer, **My fanfic "Melody in my Heart"** (not the sequel) but that fanfic is finally a book.. **so if you love that story, please buy my book? It's only 5usd (without the shipping) for Filipinos its only 200php. Just email me if you are interested, you can also look at my page at my profile. I would be happy if you not only support my fanfics but also my books :)**

For Latest Updates join and Like us on Facebook! Search **"Chette Fan Page"** Thank you!

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story...**

* * *

**For Richer or For Poorer**  
by: Chette  
**Chapter Eight: Saku's Secret**

_"Sakura.. that's a nice name" _

When Sakura heard him, she blushed furiously and looked down. "T-Thanks..." she took a deep breath and tried her best not to reveal that she's been with him, "So.. um.. so you're?" When she saw him frowned, she knew she did a good move.

"I am hurt. You already forgotten my name?"

"Sorry..." she lied,

"Syaoran Li.. you may call me Li." Syaoran said, then he stop for second and shook his head, "Or Syaoran is fine" he blushed.

Sakura blushed deeper, Syaoran just gave her a permission to call him by his name! "Um.. so what do you do S-Shaoran?" Sakura asked, searching for something to talk about. "I mean your Life." she quickly added,

_Shaoran? _Syaoran looked at her, he smiled. _That's nice.. _he was about to reply when the waiter served their water. After that, he replied her. "Well I am the leader of the Li Clan... I mean I own the Li's company and.." he smiled, his eyes were sparkling. "I Love Music" he added.

Sakura was lost for a minute with those eyes sparkled in front of her, "Me too! My Brother owns the TS Company-" she blurted out. She stopped and realized what she just said. She saw her companion's eyes widened in surprise.

"Your Brother? But I thought-"

_Sakura think! quickly!_ she shook her head, "I-I mean my brother's friend.. um.. Touya.. Ki-Kinomoto.." she said, nervously. "I.. I also call him brother because.. he is my brother's friend." she stopped when she noticed she was panicking.

"Kinomoto.. eh?" Syaoran leaned on the chair, "I heard his sister is missing." he took his glass and drank some water.

"Y-Yeah.." Sakura said, _Chui shite... Sakura... (be careful Sakura) _

"I went to their company and the brother was almost frantic in search for her." he said, wryly.

"You have no idea..." she whispered,

"Demo sa... this is not between Kinomoto-san and his sister right?" He lifted one shoulder and both corners of his mouth, ever so attractively. "Shall we eat?" he asked, when they noticed that the waiter served their food.

"Hai..." Sakura said,

They ate in silence both were trying to be comfortable with the silence while Yukito and Tomoyo were at the far side of the restaurant observing the two of them. After they finish their food.

Sakura wiped her mouth carefully using the table napkin of the restaurant and smiled at him, "That was so delicious" she said, Yukito smack his head.

Syaoran blinked, "That was a surprise..."

"Huh?"

"Shouldn't you be... used to this taste? He is your brother after all." he blinked,

"Ah..tawagoto..." Sakura whispered, Yukito rolled his eyes and grabbed the water at the hands of the waiter who was about to serve them.

"Pardon?" he asked, the girl just cursed?

"Pardon my sister, she is not used to my cooking" Yukito smiled as he appeared at their table and poured the water at their glass, "He is very much accustomed with my friend's cooking" he smiled evilly.

"Yukito-"

"You mean Kinomoto Touya-san?" Syaoran asked, Yukito nodded. "How is his search for his sister?" he asked,

Yukito looked at the flushed Sakura, "Right now my poor friend is going on a havoc to find his sister." he said, smiling. Sakura started to sweat, "What's the matter my sister? Why are you sweating?" he asked, Sakura bit her lip, "Here" he said, giving her a handkerchief. "I shall increase the thermostat, you are such a spoiled brat" he said, then he turned at Syaoran, "She is not used to hot places."

"But its already cold?" Syaoran frowned, "I was about to order a cup of coffee too."

"Wakarimasu" Yukito smiled at him, "It's not enough for my princess." he said, then he bowed at them and left them.

Syaoran grinned, "Interesting princess..." he said, looking at Sakura. When he saw her drew a breath, his eyes narrowed a smidgen, deepening the creases at their edges.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked,

"I'm just picturing you as a little girl..." His lips lifted into a smile and as quickly as that he turned the mood around. "Do you have a boyfriend already?"

Sakura shook her head, "I don't have time for relationships" she answered Syaoran's question in his eyes.

"What about now? Do you have the time?" Syaoran asked,

"Maybe?" Sakura said, lifting her head and looked straightly at him.

Green eyes met hazel, Then Syaoran reached across the table and took her hand in his. His grip was gentle yet firm, and Sakura felt her heart skip a beat when Syaoran gently squeezed her hand. Realizing what Syaoran is doing, he withdrew her hand, and Sakura felt disappointed.

"What about you?" Sakura asked,

"Never had one.. doesn't need one" Syaoran began in a soft voice, and Sakura strained to catch his words. His eyes once again took on that distant expression. "But there is this girl I saw in Japan... though, I did not really met her... I just dance with her that's all"

"Oh..."

"but.. you look like her" he added, "And I hope.. she is you."

Sakura stared at Syaoran.

* * *

She didn't know how they ended up their dinner. It was a fuzzy after his declaration. She just found out that they were already outside the restaurant.

"Do you regret coming here tonight?" he asked her,

"No." she replied, "I enjoyed the dinner..."

Heat sparkled in his eyes as he turned her hand over and linked their fingers. "Maybe we can do this again.. sometime?" he asked,

"I wouldn't mind..." Sakura blushed, "Thanks for the wonderful night"

"Um..." Syaoran did not move in front of Sakura. "ah.. yeah the food is great but-" he blushed,

Sakura blinked, "What is it?"

"Um... the restaurant doesn't have the desert that I want" he said, low and gruff.

"What was that desert?" Sakura asked,

Syaoran did not reply, but he gently wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and pressed his lips against her. He felt Sakura stiffen slightly in amazement, but then he felt her arms wound around his neck and deepened the kiss...

Inside the restaurant, Tomoyo and Yukito peeked at them.

"Good thing Touya doesn't know this... or I'll be dead by tomorrow" Yukito said, smiling. Tomoyo just giggled.

The smell of his cologne, his clean hair and his body overwhelmed her. The heat of his body drew her closer. She couldn't stop herself to slid her arms around his neck and felt his hands tighten at her waist. Sakura parted her lips slightly and their breath mingled. She felt light-headed and unsteady on her feet. This is her first kiss! and with her dream man.. Syaoran Li in a flesh!

The kissed stopped just so Syaoran wants to say something, "I wanted to do this badly ever since I met you.." he breathed.

Sakura knew that after that, he will pull away but to her surprise, instead of releasing her, he tightened his hold around her waist. He lifted the other hand to caress her cheek and his mouth pressed hard against her. Her lips again parted of their own accord and she tasted the tip of his tongue, she just went on with the passionate flow; and she was so glad that he was holding her because at that moment she knew she swayed on her feet. Their tongues met and tasted one another.

After that, when they parted. They were panting and breathless.

"Wow.." Syaoran murmured,

"Wow.." she repeated, looking down "and that was supposed to be my first kiss.." she blurted out.

Syaoran blushed, "M-Mine.. too.."

She lifted her gaze to meet his and met with his reddish face.

Syaoran cleared his throat, "We-Well I gotta go now.. My driver is waiting for me-" Suddenly he remembered his driver. He looked at the car and still no driver. "ARGH!" He put his hands on his hair, "WHERE IS SAKU AGAIN!"

Sakura gulped, _Oh no... _she gulped as she stared at the fuming Syaoran in front of her. If only he knew.. his driver is actually standing in front of him and he just gave her a wonderful mind-blocking kiss.

"This is the second time!" he yelled, "I'm gonna kill him." he clenched his fist.

_"Oh hi there!"_

Syaoran turned around and they both saw Tomoyo walking towards them.

"Daidouji? What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked,

Tomoyo sighed and glared at Sakura, "I was with Saku and he forgot these keys" she said, handling him the keys.

"So where the hell is he now?" he asked, after he received the keys. "And why are you with Saku?" he asked, curiously.

"We dated." Tomoyo smiled, Sakura's jaw dropped.

"DATED?" Syaoran and Sakura yelled at the same time. Then they looked at each other. Syaoran looked confused, while Sakura giggled nervously.

"It's kinda my habit to chorused with other people" she said, looking down.

Tomoyo frowned at him, "It's valentines day... people date. Just like you" she said then she looked at Sakura, "By the way, My name is Tomoyo Daidouji and who might you be?" she asked,

Syaoran blinked, "Oh I forgot my manners, Daidouji... this is my newly Friend, Sakura Tsukishiro" he said, Sakura lift her hand up and gulped, Tomoyo accepted it. "So you and Saku dated... does Eriol know that?"

Tomoyo blinked, "Why should I ask permission to Eriol-kun?" she asked,

Syaoran sighed, "Um.. never mind, so where did he go?" he asked,

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and grinned, "Actually... This doesn't surprise me at all" she said, with a smile.

_What is she trying to do? _Sakura asked herself silently.

"Why is that?" Syaoran asked,

Tomoyo crossed her arms, "Saku didn't tell you his 'Little Secret'?" she asked, Sakura blinked while Syaoran shook his head. Tomoyo frowned, "Well, I guess I won't tell you then... Because It is not my business-" she said,

Sakura acted without thinking, "No! go ahead and tell us!" she said. Syaoran looked at Sakura again, Sakura scratched her hand, "Hehehe.. um.. another habit?" she asked, then bit her lower lip again.

Syaoran shook his head. This Girl is very lovely indeed but very weird, He turned to Tomoyo, "Spill it out Daidouji."

Tomoyo took a deep breath, "The truth is that... Saku has no sense of Direction" Tomoyo said,

Sakura reacted again, "WHAT? I am NOT-" she stopped when Tomoyo and Syaoran looked at her. "Um.. I mean.. I am not going to believe that" she said, "Yes.. I mean... Saku seems to be very interesting guy and I would like to know him one day... and.. um.. she could drive well and knows places right?" she said,

Syaoran frowned, he felt jealous. Why does girls love to meet his driver? "Don't worry, One day I'll introduce you to him" he said, bitterly.

Sakura groaned, _Me and my BIG mouth._

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo, "I don't buy it. Because if he doesn't have a sense of direction; I won't hire him in the first place. But he passed the test on the first day. I don't care what you two are planning. Maybe your date with him isn't finish yet." he said, then he took Sakura's hand, "Thank you for a very wonderful evening." he said and kissed it, and left the two girls.

* * *

Inside the Yukito's office...

"THAT WAS SO CLOSE!" Tomoyo yelled and slumped on one of the coach. "What on earth possessed you to do something like this?"

Sakura sighed, "It's called Love... Tomoyo-chan" she sat beside her.

"Love? Oh yeah, Love!" Tomoyo groaned, "You'll do anything to be with him even it will cause other people to get hurt! That was Love is all about ne?" she asked,

Before Sakura could reply, Yukito entered his office, "This would have been easy if you used your clow cards" he said,

"He'll notice..." she said,

Yukito suddenly became Yue, "A dumb sorcerer like him? I doubt it." Yue replied, "He didn't even noticed Yukito's aura." he added,

"It's not just that..." Sakura shook her head, "Come on guys.. I want to do this on my own" she said,

Tomoyo yelled, "Are you doing this on your own? So what are we? Just a dummies?" She yelled more.

Sakura knew that Tomoyo is really mad now, this is the first time she saw her friend like this, "I am sorry" she said, "It's just that.. I love him very much and.. I'll do anything to be with him"

Tomoyo sighed "But Sakura-chan..." she said now softly, "This maybe a successful plot but are you telling me that you will lie to him forever?" she clasped her hands, "Remember that It's hard living in lies" she said,

Sakura nodded, then she looked at Yue, "So.. what do I have to do now?" she asked,

"Tell him the truth" Yue said, bluntly.

"I am not ready to tell him that!" she said, then she saw them sighed, "But I will. When that time comes... just give me time... but I promised you it's not gonna be a long time" she added, Tomoyo and Yue looked at each other and sighed, after that they looked at Sakura and nodded. "Thank you" Sakura said, smiling

"If you continue doing this.. might as well used the clow cards" Yue said,

Sakura shook her head, "Listen. I want to do this on my own.. meaning of course with your help but not with the clow cards help. Clow cards make the job easy. I want this to become memorable... I want to do my best for this relationship to work" she said.

Yue sighed, "have it your way" he said, "you know where to contact me if something happen 'Again'. I'll be watching over Cerberus and after this crazy thing... you start taking care of him, understood?" he asked,

Sakura nodded,

* * *

Touya closed the door of his car when he reached home. It has been weeks of looking for his sister but no trace of her. He couldn't even reach for her aura or something. "Where are you Sakura?" he asked,

His butler opened the door and bowed at him. He gave the coat at his butler, and walked towards the telephone machine. The machine beep... He has one message. He pushed the button as he unties his tie.

_Hey Touya, its me. Yukito. After you receive this. Call me ok?_

Touya sighed and dialed Yukito's phone...

_"Touya."_

"Why did you call?" he asked, putting the car keys beside the telephone.

_"I just want to tell you that your sister is okay and she is in great condition. I talked to her earlier and she told me that she is staying with a friend... both Tomoyo and Sakura are fine"_

Touya almost dropped the phone, "What? Sakura is OKAY?" he smiled, "T-That's a great news!" he said, "Where can I find her? and when is she coming home?" he asked,

_"According to her, she wants to stay more at her friend's house so it may take a while.. but after that, she will come home there"_

"Wow.. Thank God she is okay..." he said, _I thank you God! Really!_

_"Yep okay, gotta go now... I'm so tired"_

"Thanks! Thanks for the news!" he said, Touya put the phone down and couldn't believe.. what happen... His sister is okay. He had to tell his father about this, he took out his cell phone and started dialing his father's cell phone.

* * *

Syaoran reached the mansion and was greeted by a frustrated Eriol. "Hey Xiaolang, have you seen Tomoyo-chan?" he asked, Syaoran sighed and nodded, "Where is she?" Syaoran shove his head towards Eriol and left him, he went straight into his room.

"Where is Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, With a cue; the door opened and he saw Tomoyo and Sakura (dressed now as Saku) entering the mansion. He growled. "TOMOYO!" he walked towards them, faster. "Where have you been?" he asked, stopping in front of them.

Sakura opened her mouth without thinking, "Tomoyo and I went on a friendly date"

Eriol and Tomoyo gasped, Tomoyo groaned while Eriol growled.

"What? A Date?" Eriol yelled, Sakura nodded hesitantly. "But that impossible! You drove Xiaolang with his date remember!" Then an idea came into his mind, "Oh.. you're very clever Saku" he said, glaring at Sakura. "You and Tomoyo went to the same place where Xiaolang and his date.. dated right?" he asked, angrily.

"Yes but-"

Eriol growled and left them without hearing Tomoyo's explanation.

* * *

Syaoran's Room.

Eriol's eyes were angry, "YOU IMBECILE! Why did you let Saku and Tomoyo dated?" he yelled,

Syaoran smirked and crossed his arms, "Oh so now I get this... you're jealous because my driver could move faster than you?" he asked.

Then Eriol moved faster and was now grabbing his collar, "Stupid Xiaolang! You know How I felt about Tomoyo! Even I don't tell you! You knew about it! Why don't you just help me!" he growled,

Syaoran couldn't breathe, Eriol's hands are getting tighter around his collar. "Can't breathe! argh!" he struggled, "Eriol! You didn't asked for [cough] my help!" he growled, "LET ME GO! THIS INSTANT!"

All of them, including Sakura and Tomoyo heard Syaoran's yell. They all run towards Syaoran's room. Sakura gasped when she saw Eriol and Syaoran.

"LET ME GO! CAN'T BREATHE!"

Sakura stepped forward, Syaoran is in pain! and she doesn't like that. "LET HIM GO." she said, in a deep voice.

Eriol looked at Sakura and smirked, "How dare you command me?" he asked, but he let go of Syaoran.

Sakura felt the heat went up into her head, "If you hurt my master again... You'll regret it"

Eriol crossed his arms, "I admire your pity confidence..." he said, he lift his hands and a flashing ball appeared in his hands, "but may I remind you that you don't know who you're messing up with?" he asked,

"I don't care who you are... but if you hurt my master... I'll fight you"

"Let's see about that!" Eriol fired the violet ball in front of Sakura.

"SAKU! DUCK!" Syaoran yelled,

"STOP!" Tomoyo yelled,

But Eriol didn't expect what happened next, they saw Sakura stopped the violet ball by raising her right arm and the ball disappeared; They all gasped.

"and you don't know.. who you are messing up with..." she said, narrowing her eyes.

Tomoyo growled, Sakura just showed to everyone she has powers! _what a stupid girl!_

Eriol narrowed his eyes, "You're no ordinary person?"

"You can say that... but when you really pissed me off... that's the time my powers shows" she said, in a deeper voice "So tell me... why are you so angry at my master?"

Eriol looked at Tomoyo, "I just hate him for letting you two dated" he said, honestly. Tomoyo looked at him. "Tomoyo-chan.. I want to get to know you more... that is why I was.. am hoping that I can ask you for a surprise date and-"

Sakura suddenly felt as if her world is moving too fast. Until she saw blackness covering her sight...

"... I was hoping-"

Sakura fainted.

"Saku!" Syaoran yelled and run towards his driver.

* * *

After a few more minutes, Sakura was back in her bed, unconscious. But she was not alone; both Tomoyo and Syaoran were there. Tomoyo sat on the bed aiding her while Syaoran is sitting on a chair, a little far away from them.

"I can't believe my driver have powers" he said, "Was that the true 'little secret' you're telling me Daidouji?" he asked,

Tomoyo bit her lip. "It's just.. um when he is really angry-" she said, "He doesn't like his powers and doesn't ever use them.. until now" she said, "When Eriol-kun hurt you"

"Why would he get mad at Eriol that much when he saw me, in pain?" he asked,

Tomoyo didn't think before she spoke, "She loves you" she said, then she stopped. _Oh no._

"Who loves me?"

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran, "I mean.. um.. Do you remember Sakura Tsukishiro?" she asked, he nodded. "I think she is in love with you" she said,

Syaoran blushed. "W-Why did you say that?" he asked,

"Um.. she was so happy after your date and was hoping for another one, but her brother is so strict" she said, _You're getting very good at this Tomoyo! Way to go! NOT._

"Oh..." Syaoran shook his head, "But I am not talking about Sakura, I'm talking about Saku.. what made him flared up like that?"

Tomoyo smiled, "Saku is a very loyal Driver.. once you hurt his master.. you'll definitely need to hide" she said,

"I see..." he said, "Well..." he stood up, "I am really going to bed this time. I am so tired and at least now I know Saku's secret... but I hope there's nothing anymore" he said,

When Tomoyo saw the door closed, she smiled. "Too bad Li-kun.. there is more" she said,

* * *

To be Continued..

Don't forget to check and liked us on facebook! "Chette-chan fan page" for latest news about fanfics :)

**Till the next update!  
R+R Please?**


	9. Validity

Read this first: For the people who already read some chapters before and start asking... "Why is this story different?" Well.. this is the **"revised" for richer for poorer :)** and I am doing my best to improve the story. My Life before was chaotic but now I am back in being a romantic writer.

Speaking of Romantic Writer, **My fanfic "Melody in my Heart"** (not the sequel) but that fanfic is finally a book.. **so if you love that story, please buy my book? It's only 5usd (without the shipping) for Filipinos its only 200php. Just email me if you are interested, you can also look at my page at my profile. I would be happy if you not only support my fanfics but also my books :)**

For Latest Updates join and Like us on Facebook! Search **"Chette Fan Page"** Thank you!

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story...**

* * *

**For Richer or For Poorer**  
**by: Chette**  
**Chapter Nine: Validity**

Syaoran received a call from the TS Recording Studio for his appointment; he was about to go to his drivers' room when Tomoyo caught him, "I was about to wake Saku" he said.

_And see her sleeping like a girl? No way! _Tomoyo laughed nervously, "I'll wake him up for you."

Syaoran shook his head, "No need I-"

Tomoyo glared at him, "Yes. I want too." she said,

He sense a strong 'Let me do it or else' Aura from her, making Syaoran back away. "A-Anyway tell him to get ready, I have an early appointment." he said, he didn't have time to argue with her especially what just happened last night.

When Syaoran left her, she took her key out and unlocked the door of the room. She entered in and shook her head, seeing the blanket on the floor and Sakura sleeping like a baby. She was wearing a large shirt, that was hitched up showing her smooth belly and since she wasn't wearing any bandages, her curves were too obvious. If she didn't caught up Syaoran, he would definitely know that his driver is a girl. She sat on the bed, "Hey. Sleepy head, you need to wake up. Your Beloved Li Syaoran needed you, for his early appointment." she said, tapping Sakura's cheek.

"Mmhmm.." she said, turning on the other side.

"Mataku..." Tomoyo sighed, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Sakura. Syaoran is coming to get you, so you better hurry up." then she took a deep breath, "HA-YA-KU!" she yelled making Sakura sat abruptly on the bed. "Now that you are awake. Your master is waiting for you."

Sakura groaned, and rubbed her head. "Neh... Tomoyo-chan... can you get my toothbrush for me?" she asked, yawning.

Tomoyo gasped, "Sakura, you are not in your own palace. So hurry up before I lose my patience with you." she said, crossing her arms.

Sakura growled, "It's just a toothbrush!" she complained.

"Sakura what's wrong-" she gasped, "Could it be... it's your due?" she asked, she knew that Sakura acts really violent when she has a period. When Sakura just murmured and grimacing while holding her stomach, she grinned. "Well gambatte.. Li Syaoran..." she whispered.

* * *

Syaoran stomp his feet really hard and glanced at his watch. Saku is late. He knew that maybe he was still weak because of what happen last night, but he really didn't want to mess up this appointment. _If only I have the permission to drive... _he groaned when he saw him coming out of the Mansion, "Why are you too damn slow today?" he asked, scowling at Saku.

Sakura groaned, she just had a headache and pain in her belly. She hates cramps, but she has to endure it because her master didn't know her real identity. Though the headache in her head kept increasing especially when she was being scolded by Syaoran. _And why is he freaking out like a girl? _

"You should be aware of your master's order. You should move fast especially when-"

"ENOUGH!" she yelled, glaring at him. "If you do not want to feel my wrath. I suggest you better keep your mouth Shut. Mr. Syaoran Li." she growled. Syaoran froze. She continued to move towards the driving seat. She rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me that you want me to open the car for you? For once, use your hands!" she growled.

"H-Hai!" he exclaimed, he opened the door for himself and went inside the car. "E-Eh?" he blinked, he just realized what he just did. It was his reflexes whenever his mom is angry he would do this! _Damn! _He turn abruptly at his driver, "Just wait a darn minute Saku-"

"Buckle up." she said, while turning on the engine.

"Saku I-"

"I SAID BUCKLE UP!" she yelled, and glared at him.

Syaoran panic and took his seatbelt, then he realized what he has done again, "Teme.. Hey! I am your master alright? You have no right to-"

His driver stepped on the gas abruptly; Syaoran's scowling turns into screams as they turn into the corner. His knuckles became white from holding onto the car door so tightly and his seatbelt looks to tight to be comfortable, "CALM DOWN! SAKU!" he yelled, but his driver didn't mind him. She just focused on the road while stepping really hard at the gas pedal. "SPARE MY LIFE SAKU! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!" he screamed furiously, he was a bad driver but his driver was a bad-ass driver once he is mad. "SAKU! IYAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed like a girl. His driver continued to overtake two.. three... four cars... "QING TINGZHI!" he yelled in chinese, and then when he overtake a two trucks! "YAMEROOO!" he yelled in japanese while hold unto his seat tightly.

A few minutes later, they were at the parking lot of the TS Recording Studio. Syaoran hurriedly went out of the car, "That was dangerous!" he growled at his driver coming out of the car. "Anyway, get my suitcase-"

"Go get it yourself."

Syaoran blinked, where did his good driver disappear to? he shook his head and picked up his suitcase at the backseat. "I'll be right back, don't you dare leave me." he said, growling. Then he remembered how many times his driver dissapeared, "Give me the keys." he said, when he got them he walked towards the big building.

After a few minutes later...

"Mr. Kinomoto will see you now, Mr. Li Xiaolang." said the secretary.

Syaoran wasn't still in his self, he still feels he forgot his soul somewhere. The ride was rough and so is his driver's attitude.

"Mr. Li Xiaolang?"

Syaoran blinked, "Eh?" he looked at her.

"You can come to Mr. Kinomoto's office now."

Syaoran gasped, and stood quickly gathering all his folders and briefcase.

* * *

Touya took off his jacket, when the door of his office opened, He saw a very good looking chinese guy entering and recognize him already. "Mr. Li Xiaolang." he said, extending his arm for a handshake. He saw him run towards him to accept his handshake. "Please sit down," he said, as he took his seat as well. "What can I do for you?" he asked, then he noticed something strange. "Are you okay?" he asked,

Syaoran shook his head, "It was terrible sir..." he said, remembering about his ride. "My driver was angry for I don't know why... and he was driving towards here, and he almost killed me!" he started to complain to him. "He overtake many cars and oh my god! he even overtake two trucks! He even surpassed all the traffic lights!"

Touya blinked, "Your driver sounds like my sister when she has her period." he said, smirking "Anyway, may I see your songs?" he asked,

_Oh yes... the real reason why I am here... _Syaoran nodded. He gave the folder to him, and observe the man in front of him, hoping that he'd like what he had composed. After a few minutes, he nodded and smiled at him. _Could it be? _Syaoran asked himself. _He liked it? _He took a deep breath, "How is it?" he asked,

"These are good... it is complete?" he asked, Syaoran shook his head. "I can see you have a talent for composing songs, Li Xiaolang... but you need to get better. How about this, try to compose a song that encourages people... and from then, I will give you an appointment. What do you say?" he asked,

Syaoran frowned, "So did I fail your expectations... Kinomoto-san?" he asked,

"No, not at all." he said, smiling. "I want you to continue this song you are composing, plus make a very encouraging song for the teenagers and then we'll talk" he said. "Are you up for the challenge?"

* * *

Syaoran sighed, he push the button to unlock the door of his car; after that he went inside and stared at the TS Recording Studio for a few minutes. He accepted Kinomoto Touya's challenge, and its going to be a hard task for him because he wasn't really fond of Encouragement songs. "Saku, let's go-" he turned to look at his driver and realized, Saku was sleeping. _Maybe he was still weak because he used his powers last night... _He was about to wake him up, when he decided to take a closer look at him. His driver has an unusual male face. He could be gay if he wants too and he'll be very beautiful. Long eye lashes, soft lips, smooth cheek and.. his cheek is.. very feminine... his eyes looked at his neck, no adam's apple. To sum it up, no masculinity or man's aura. He looks so fragile. So fragile that he couldn't stop himself to touch him. _Yeah he is fragile alright but he is bad-ass driver when he is pissed off._

When Sakura felt someone touched her cheek, she opened her eyes and saw Syaoran. She blushes, "MA-MASTER! what are you doing?" she asked, moving away from him.

Syaoran blinked, _What the hell did I do? Baka Syaoran! Now he thinks you're a gay! _"It's not what it looks like! I was just curious-" he shook his head, "No I mean.. I saw some dirt on your face and remove it." he said, looking away. _Liar. _He screamed at himself. "Anyway, are you okay now? or should I try to take a taxi?" he asked,

"What do you mean?"

Syaoran sighed, "You were a dangerous driver earlier.. Saku." he shook his head, "Even I.. who isn't afraid of fast cars, I think now I have a phobia..." he said, leaning on the soft leather seat of the car.

Sakura blushed, she did it again... when she has the 'mood swings.' she sometimes gets really irritated and annoyed, "Just don't make me annoyed right now.. Master.. just give me... four days to be exact" she said, looking down.

"Sounds to me you have a PMS." Syaoran said, rolling his eyes. He was about to continue ranting, when he heard Saku growl, he sighed. "Fine. Jeez.. this is the first time... I am obeying a man who is beneath me..." he muttered. "Anyway...you were really worried about me last night, so I'll be a good master-" he stopped, "That doesn't even sound right..." he mumbled, _Since when did our roles switched? _

Sakura was grateful for that, she started the engine. "So how is the interview go?"

"I was accepted... but that Touya Kinomoto ... gives hard challenges" he said, sighing.

"Tell me about it" Sakura said, in a female voice.

Syaoran blinked, "Huh?" _Did I just hear a female voice coming out from him? Wait a minute.. it was familiar too._"Say that again?" he asked,

Sakura coughs, and talked in a deeper voice. "I mean yeah... owners of recordings are always like that sir" she said, "Plus isn't that Touya Kinomoto-san is looking for his sister? maybe he just needs to hear encouragement songs because he is loosing hope?" she asked, trying to deviate the topic. When she saw him shrugged and became silent, she took a deep breath. He didn't ask anything about her voice.

_I wanted to talk to him about having a girl's voice earlier but maybe next time... since he has what he calls mood swings as of this moment. _He told himself. But when the car stop because of the traffic light, he turned to him. "Did you ever tried to compose a song that encourages people?" he asked,

Sakura blinked, and thought for a second. "No sir.. but we can try right?"

"We?"

"I would gladly help you compose a song... if you want?" she asked,

"I will need all the help I can get." he said, as he slumped on his seat. "One of the things which I am not good at is encouraging people." he said, winking at his driver, "I am a bad encourager." he added.

* * *

After lunch, Syaoran and Sakura decided to meet at the balcony of the mansion to start writing the song. Sakura was thankful to Tomoyo for giving her some medicines that would ease up the pain in her cramps. After a few more minutes of arranging the words from Sakura while Syaoran was composing a melody for the song. They worked as if no one can disturb them.

Inside the Mansion, Tomoyo peeked at the window and smiled at the two of them. They were having a great time because the words and even the melodies were forming little by little.

_"Why do you love someone like him?"_

Tomoyo turned to look at the voice and blushed, "E-Eriol-kun..."

"What does that Saku have that I don't?" he asked, "Can he provide anything you want?" he asked, sarcastically. "He is a driver. You are a princess. Surely you're not used to low life living" he said, then he looked at Saku and Syaoran. "After knowing all of this.. I have come up with a conclusion" he said, "You two weren't lost. You don't have an amnesia. You two just needed a house, because you two are runaways!" he yelled.

Tomoyo sighed, another misunderstanding... she shook her head.

"Your boyfriend Saku needed a Job and you need a house. It all make sense to me right now." he said, as he shook his head. "Well too bad for your Saku, Tomoyo-chan... but I love you! And I will take you away from him." he said, "Mark my words."

"Eriol-kun... you don't know what you are talking about"

"Oh yes I do, my dear" he said. He looked at Saku again and then he left.

Tomoyo sighed and looked at Sakura, "Until when... Sakura?"

* * *

Outside...

Syaoran put tapped his pencil on the table, "Hmm.. I think this is okay as for now," he said, he begun to play the melody with his guitar. "Sing the song for me, Saku."

Sakura nodded, and cleared her throat. _Here goes nothing..._

_Life is a journey everyone can't avoid  
Problems arises, Arguments increases  
Bitter memories, Bitter reminders  
Baggage being carried, Feeling all tired_

_Wanting to Lose hope.  
Fearing the outcome.  
Trials. Pain and Consequences  
But remember that everyday is a new beginning_

_So stand up! Fly! Run! Move forward!  
Stand up! Fly! Run and move forward!  
You can make it! We can make it!  
Dreams do come true!_

_So stand up! Fly! Run! Move forward!  
Stand up! Fly! Run and move forward!  
I believe in you, We believe in you  
Dreams do come true..._

_Turn the negative to Positive.  
Feel the Love. Feel the Hope. Feel the new beginning  
Turn your weakness into strength  
Overcome your loneliness. _

Syaoran gasped, his driver's voice became like a siren in his ears! _What the hell is wrong with me? _

"Sir?" she asked,

Syaoran didn't think before talking. "Your voice sounds like a girl" he said.

Sakura gasped, "eh?"

"... A beautiful girl" he said, confused and blushing.

"Ano..." she looked down,

Syaoran sighed, "But there are guys... who sounds like girls when they sing." he said, "Yosh! Let's continue!" he said, smiling.

* * *

Sakura laid on her bed and looked at the ceiling. She felt satisfied and happy despite of her cramps, why? because both of her and Syaoran just finished a song. It was a song.. made from their hearts. And she hoped that her brother would love it. She was about to close her eyes when she saw her door opened wide and Tomoyo entered, "What's wrong Tomoyo-chan?" she asked,

"I can't take this anymore Sakura"

"What do you mean?" she asked, She sat up slightly on the bed.

"I can't lie anymore Sakura." she said, sitting on a chair. "Everyday I wake up, feeling so restless. Knowing that I will have to face everyone with a Lie... thinking of you... of them.. of Eriol-kun-" she said, sighing.

Sakura giggled, "The way your voice...pronounce Eriol's name is quite different. So tell me... about Eriol-kun?" she said, in a cute voice. Tomoyo blushed, "Aha! and now we are even! I loveeee Shaoran-kun! and you Loveeee Eriol-kun!"

"What's so funny Sakura?" Tomoyo yelled, and stood up.

"You! Silly! What's wrong with you Tomoyo-chan? If you like Eriol-kun! go ahead!" she said,

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "Sakura no baka... did you forget? you are 'Saku' my boyfriend." she said, Sakura scratch her head. "Yeah Sakura-chan. Go ahead and scratch your head. If you have decided to be truthful to yourself and use magic cards. We will not have this problem" she said, sighing.

Sakura blinked, "What do you mean?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "If you just tell them the truth, that you are Sakura Kinomoto! The Daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto, one of the richest man in Japan, the sister of Touya Kinomoto and also the Cards mistress." she said, "I bet they will LOVE YOU! knowing that you are also from a magical family!"

"If... I used my magic... to get Syaoran... where's the effort there? Am I going to depend on magic for the rest of my life?" she asked, looking at Tomoyo. "and do you think, Syaoran would like me... ? He hated Magicians remember? He hates magic"

Tomoyo sighed, "This is getting really hard Sakura-"

Sakura snapped, "If it's getting really hard to you? Then just quit it. Tell them the truth that I am not your boyfriend. But I will not tell them that I am Sakura Kinomoto" she said, getting angry now.

Tomoyo gasped, she forgot she has period today. "No Sakura.. I am sorry... It's just that, Sakura-" Tomoyo sighed, "I'm really sorry.. I'll just leave you for alone now..." she said.

* * *

TS Recording Studio...

Touya just finished hearing the song from him. The melody has a nice ring to it, and so is the familiar aura of the paper. "So tell me Li Xiaolang... did you do this by yourself?" he asked, observing the young land in front of him.

"What do you mean?" he asked,

Touya leaned at his chair, "I will be very direct to you" he said, "We are both familiar with the term 'magic' am I right?" he asked, Syaoran nodded, "And we have the ability to feel the presence of a person, correct?" he asked,

"I hate magic, I despise using it. So I guarantee you that I did not use magic in that song" he said, looking directly at him.

"That's not what I meant" Touya examined the paper. "The paper, has a feminism sense of aura..." he said, "Did anyone, aside from you... hold this paper?" he asked.

Syaoran thought for a moment, "Well my driver held it..." he said, "And strange because my driver has a feminine aura.. even though he is a guy" he said, He narrowed his eyes, _Could it be... Saku is really a girl?_

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked, interrupting Syaoran's thoughts. "Deliver this song to Booth 1 and start to record, tell them It is my order." he said, Syaoran nodded "Oh and one more thing... where is your driver?"

"Why?"

"I need... to talk to him... I think he knows where is my sister" he said,

* * *

_"So you're a driver now Squirt?" _

Sakura gasped seeing her brother walking towards her at the parking lot, "I..." she grimaced, _No use hiding now._

"I knew it... the first time I saw Xiaolang Li, I felt your presence... but I just ignored it." he said, smirking at her.

"Onisan..."

Touya looked at his sister, wearing boy's clothes. He shook his head; _she'll do anything to be with the Xiaolang Li guy._ "No worries, Sakura... I won't tell anyone... but can I ask you something?" he asked, "Are.. you happy right now? Are you happy living in a life that is full of lies?" he asked.

Sakura sighed, "Onisan... I am happy just seeing him everyday.. whenever he calls my name.. whenever he needed me... I am always there for him... wherever he goes, I am there beside him-"

"So you are contended with that?" he asked, she nodded. "You are contended with your life now, when you wake up... he calls the name "Saku" his driver. When He needed Saku.. He's always there for him.. wherever he goes... Saku is beside him" he said, she frowned. "He doesn't know Sakura... He knows Saku..."

"He knows Sakura!" she quickly replied, "He knows Sakura Tsukishiro-" _Crap. _

He blinked, "Yukito knew about Saku and Sakura?" he asked,

She looked down, "H-Hai..."

He sighed, "And I don't... You don't trust me" he said, for the first time he felt so out of place.

"No Onisan it's just that..." she sighed, what will she say? It's true though, She doesn't trust Touya.

"I bet.. you don't even want to stay in the mansion when you came here in China..." He chuckled, she blinked, "and you know.. it's kinda strange... I didn't feel so bad when I found out that you are the cards mistress, heck I didn't feel hurt when I found a lot about your secrets" he said, she looked up at him "But... this one. It did hurt me... when I found out that you wanted to go to China, I was really excited because this time, I can show you how responsible I am.. as a brother"

"Onisan..."

"It was my fault. Mom died when we were young, Dad is so busy with work.. and It's only you and me.. always in our house.. you look up to me... but because I tease you most of the time you hated me, you didn't trust me. When you need answers to your question... I should have answered you... I should have been supportive of you... but no... I am an Idiot... I am a baka Onisan"

Sakura shook her head, "It's my fault too... I should have not given up looking unto you, I should have not stop understanding you, or trusting you... we both have faults... You are a great brother, you always protect me no matter what happen... "

He smiled, "I guess... we have to start all over again..." he paused, "But how can we start if... you are 'Saku', Sakura?" he asked, smiling.

Sakura smiled back, "There will come a time Onisan.. right now, do me a favor. Please accept Syaoran's songs" she said,

He nodded, "I already did" he said, then he smirked, "Good job you two."

Sakura blushed.

* * *

When Syaoran and Sakura entered the mansion, Yelan stood at the entrance looking at Sakura.

"You're home Mom, how is your vacation?" Syaoran asked, Yelan nodded but did not take away her eyes off the driver. "Is something wrong?" he asked, he noticed his mother staring at Saku.

"Xiaolang... can I please talk to your driver for a minute?" she asked, Sakura's eyes widen, "I want to talk to him, privately."

"Sure." Syaoran said, and then whispered at his driver, "Careful with your moody side, my mom is worst than me." he said, then he patted his driver really hard which almost made him fall forward.

When Syaoran left the two of them, Sakura followed the powerful head of the household of the Magical Li Clan. Once they entered Yelan's private room, she took a deep breath.

"Have a seat, Saku." she said, as she sat on a sofa. Sakura gulped and Keeping her surprise from showing, she took her seat like a man and looked down. After a few seconds, she heard her speak. "You don't have to act around me as a man, Saku." she said, "I know you are not a man... but a woman." Sakura gasped, and looked up to meet her eyes. Her knuckles whitening. She became too careless for the past few days. Yelan Li fixed her with a piercing stare. However before she could speak, defend or explain herself, the powerful woman in front of her continued. "I hate lying... but I know that there maybe a reason for you why you did this and continue doing it..." she asked, "Your Aura speaks for yourself, I knew you were hiding it... but for the past few days, you haven't... Your aura is spreading out inside this mansion. My son may not notice it because of lack of interest in magic; and Eriol-kun was too much focus on Daidouji-san... but I am quite aware now that you are not a man."

"I can't explain-"

"What is your name? Your real name."

Sakura didn't know where to look, an embarrassed heat flooding her cheeks. She'd been caught out in her lie. She took a heave, "M-My name is Sakura Kinomoto-"

"Kinomoto?" Yelan echoed, she nodded. "From Japan? the only daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Sakura nodded and looked down, "Why are you here? Are you spying on my clan-"

"No!" Sakura defended,

"You are the Cards' Mistress... What are you doing in my mansion?" she asked, her voice rising.

"This is not about Magic, Mrs. Li." she said,

"Then what is it about?" she asked, "Look at me when you are talking, lady."

Sakura started to wish as if she would disappear, but doing that it will make matters worst. _Sooner or later.. someone will know..._ "I..."

"I'm waiting Kinomoto."

Sakura held her breath, praying for a miracle yet knowing they rarely happened, at least to her. "I'm in love with your son" she said, with all honesty. Yelan looked at her, bewildered. "It was love at first sight.. I saw him in television and magazines and fell in love with him.. and I.. I was at the ball.. in Japan and when I had the chance to dance with him, even for a short time.. I wanted to get to know him better..."

"That is so-"

"Weird?" Sakura asked, she nodded. "I went here in china to meet him.. and then on the airport, we lost everything and.. that was the time; Eriol-san.. found out about Tomoyo and he brought us here..." she said, "I knew it's going to be risky, to lie.. Madam.. but I just can't help it... to be able to be with your son... I'll do anything" she said, then she stood up. "But.. if you can't tolerate my lying... then I'll just go-"

Yelan looked at her, "Don't be hasty.. I never said I cannot tolerate your lying." she said, now smiling. "I am just quite shocked that you would do this only to be with my son?" she asked, "It's fascinating.. considering you are not an ordinary girl... you did not even use your wealth or magic to do this... you even pretend to be a man and a driver to be with him?"

"But to tell you honestly Madam... I've learned a lot of things... so I am grateful." she said, bowing her head.

Yelan waved her back to the sofa she just vacated. "You have my word Card's mistress that I will not tell a soul about your secret..." she looked down, "But let me remind you that sooner or later... everyone will find out, and you have to face the consequences." she said,

* * *

Yelan's words were like a knife stabbed in her thoughts and heart. Many of them tried to remind her of what will be the consequences of what she's doing right now, Tomoyo, Yukito-san, Yue and even her brother. But none of them shaken her just like Yelan's words. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. She had to go outside no matter what. When she was outside, she closed her eyes and sniffed the fresh air. _You shouldn't think something like this Sakura... you have a lot of time before they will find out. _She tried to forget it, that she didn't even noticed a presence and a ball coming towards her. When she turned, she gasped looking at the violet ball coming towards her. She closed her eyes and focused on the violet ball to make it disappear. After a few seconds, it disappeared. When she opened her eyes, she saw Eriol standing not to far away from her, pointing at her.

"I challenge you Saku!" Eriol yelled,

"Eriol-san..."

"Whoever win, this magical fight. Will take Tomoyo!" he said, posing in a battle fight.

"But-"

He chanted some words and big staff appeared on his hands, "Prepare to die, Saku." he said,

_He's Serious! _"Wait! you're wrong! I don't love-"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, then he closed his eyes and summon the 'reaper'. A black shadow appeared before Sakura, he opened his eyes and said darkly, "Finish him."

Sakura gasped but she held her palm and shouted, "Shield!"

The fighting went on, Eriol kept attacking while Sakura just defending and trying to explain that it was all a misunderstanding. Their fight were known to all the people who were staying at the mansion. They run towards outside to see the fight.

Tomoyo gasped, "Stop it Eriol-kun!"

They ignored her and continued to fight. Speed to speed. Magic attack to Magic defend.

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked, then he gasped. "What the-"

The two of them were panting. Eriol growled. _Saku is a powerful magician... _"But I won't lose!" he screamed and continued to attack again.

Syaoran studied his driver's action and crossed his arms, "Saku maybe a powerful magician but he is going to lose... because all he ever do is defend." he said,

"and at this rate.. when Eriol unleashed the final blow... he will get hurt" Meiling said,

Tomoyo stared at Meiling, "Are you sure?" she asked, Meiling nodded. She clasped her hands and looked at Sakura, _No...stop this... _"Eriol-kun STOP!"

Eriol screamed, "I will win this battle! I will take Tomoyo away from you!" he yelled, he narrowed his eyes, "You kept defending huh, well I'll help you." he growled and cast a paralyze spell, that caused Sakura to be paralyze.

Sakura gasped, she couldn't move. She saw him grin, _No.. this is not the way it suppose to end... _

Meiling sighed, "Saku's finished." she said,

"NOW I GOT YOU!" Eriol summoned the reaper, "FINISH HIM!" he yelled at the reaper.

Before the reaper could attack, Tomoyo yelled. "ERIOL! STOP IT! DON'T HURT SAKURA!" she yelled, Syaoran looked at her.

"WHAT?" Eriol asked, looking at Tomoyo.

"SAKU IS A GIRL! HER NAME IS SAKURA! SAKURA KINOMOTO!" she cried, "Don't kill my BEST FRIEND!" she sobbed loudly.

* * *

To be Continued..

Don't forget to check and liked us on facebook! "Chette-chan fan page" for latest news about fanfics :)

**Till the next update!  
R+R Please?**


	10. Syaoran's Little Angel

Read this first: For the people who already read some chapters before and start asking... "Why is this story different?" Well.. this is the **"revised" for richer for poorer :)** and I am doing my best to improve the story. My Life before was chaotic but now I am back in being a romantic writer.

Speaking of Romantic Writer, My fanfic "Melody in my Heart" (not the sequel) but that fanfic is finally a book.. so if you love that story, please buy my book? It's only 5usd (without the shipping) for Filipinos its only 200php. Just email me if you are interested, you can also look at my page at my profile. I would be happy if you not only support my fanfics but also my books :)

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it, I**** am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story...**

* * *

**For Richer or For Poorer**  
**by: Chette**  
**Chapter Ten: Syaoran's Little Angel**

"SAKU IS A GIRL! HER NAME IS SAKURA! SAKURA KINOMOTO! Don't kill my BEST FRIEND!"

Tomoyo's screaming echoing inside his mind, he heard it. A terrible, blood-curling scream from her which clutched at his heart with an emotion which was pretty much unknown to him. Saku is a girl. not a guy. he is not a he. but a she.

"Reaper retreat!" Eriol commanded. Meiling close her eyes, when she saw the reaper advancing Sakura because she couldn't bear to see a devastating attack. "un-paralyze!" Eriol added quickly. If the reaper couldn't disappear, at least Sakura could move away.

Before it could kill her, it disappeared and she fell on her knees. "SAKURA!" she heard her best friend and then a few minutes later, she felt her embracing her.

Eriol walked slowly towards them and kneeled. He reluctantly looked at Tomoyo, "Saku... is only your best friend?" he asked, Tomoyo nodded; "and...she is a girl?" he asked, but now looking at Sakura's bruises.

"Yes.." Tomoyo whispered, wiping her tears.

"Hold Tightly to Tomoyo, this is going to be painful." he said, while grabbing Sakura's small arm. He closed his eyes and begun to heal her. When he heard her gasped, he knew that he successfully restore some of her health. "You still need to re-"

"What the hell is this? What is the meaning of this?" Syaoran snapped. "Saku?" he asked, glaring at his driver.

"Sir..." she paused. _I can still deceive him right? _She felt Tomoyo pulling her upward to stand up, "I can explain-"

"Saku is a girl?" he asked, trembling.

Tomoyo was about to say yes, but Sakura interrupted, "No.. Sir! Tomoyo just said that so that.. sir Eriol could not inflict a lot of damage to me" she said, swallowing a sigh that was supposed to come out.

_So she is still going to deceive me? _"Really?" he asked, "Well since you are healed." he grabbed his driver's arms.

"Where are you going with Saku?" Tomoyo asked,

Syaoran smirked, "Alone with him..." he forcefully pulled his driver's arm which almost cause his driver to stumble.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other.

* * *

Syaoran open his bedroom door and push his driver inside, he saw his driver looked around, trembling as he closed the door behind him.

"Sir.. I thought your room is off-limits?"

"Strip."

"H-Here?"

"Yes. Take off your clothes." he narrowed his eyes and looked at his driver, "What's the matter Saku? We are both guys." he said,

"B-But.."

"Don't take me wrong, seriously if you're a girl...I am used seeing girls in a bikini."

"But I am not-"

"Then strip." he said frustrated. He saw his driver's body trembling. "What are you waiting for?" he asked, he saw his driver looked down. "One of the things... which I truly hate... is lying." his brown eyes darkened, "Prove to me that you are not a liar.. Saku... Take...off...your...clothes."

_If only I have the magic that could make my breast disappear. _Sakura thought. "O..Okay.. sir..." she bit her lip and grabbed the end of her t-shirt. She looked at Syaoran's eyes and tried to look at him, begging him to stop her, but she didn't see any sympathy. She closed her eyes and slowly pulled up the t-shirt. But before Syaoran could see the bandage; the phone rang and she opened her eyes to see that Syaoran didn't even move.

Phone rang until answering machine activated. _"Xiaolang Li, two of your songs will be release next week. Great Job writing it." _

"What?" she asked, Suddenly, an odd feeling of weakness washed over her. She shook her head. "Why is my name not mentioned sir?" she asked him, _please have a reason, have a reason Syaoran..._

"Does it matter? I am the only one who composed that song." he said, "And...Saku was never real in the first place." he added, darkly. "The fact that you can't even lift your t-shirt faster... proves to me that you are a girl and a big liar."

"But it is my song..." she said, wearily. "I've composed it with you, don't you even give me just a little credit?" she asked, and now she felt her tears on her face. She dropped her hands down. "Fine..." she said, now in a female voice. "I thought you were different, that's why I fell in love with you."

There was a heartbeat of silence, "You are a girl..." he said, hearing her real voice "and.. YOU LIED TO ME!" he yelled. She glared at him. How dare she glared at him!

"Yes. And you BETRAYED ME!" she yelled. "I should have listen to my dad and to Tomoyo!" she shook her head, "You are just a SELFISH and EGOISTIC GUY!" she wiped her tears. "and I have regret the day that I have fallen for you! I regret the day that I came in China just to get close to you! I regret this day for I have found your true attitude! you don't care about anyone! you only care about yourself!"

Syaoran clenched his fist. Why are her words... hurting him? He looked down.

Her mind was spinning so much that she wasn't sure what she was thinking anymore and the cord beat of her heart was making her feel dizzy. "I lied because I want to get to know you. I lied because I want to get close to you. I lied because I Love you. From the first day I set my eyes on you, when we had the chance to dance in your farewell party in Japan" she said, he looked at her. "Yes Syaoran Li, I was that girl. And I pretend to be Sakura Tsukishiro, the one who you dated. The girl you saw in the Gym. The girl you saw on the other night here in the garden, what else do you want to know?"

The door opened and Eriol with Tomoyo came inside the room, it was so obvious that they were listening "Who are you then? The real you?" Eriol asked.

Sakura looked at Eriol. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am the daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto, a very rich man in Japan who owns a lot of business. I am also Touya Kinomoto's sister, who are they trying to look for, but now have stopped." she looked at Syaoran. "I am also the cards' mistress" she said,

Eriol gasped, "The Cards' Mistress..."

Sakura looked back at Syaoran, "It was my fault for lying, and I should walk away and leave this house because of what I have done. My conscience will kill me because of the guilt of lying to everyone." she wiped the other bunch of tears falling on her face. "But Alas! The Cards have turned. I will walk away leaving this house thinking that you are a traitor-"

"Saku-"

"It was only a lousy credit that I ask for that song-"

Syaoran fought the urge to cry and hug Sakura. He got hurt too, Sakura lied to him. He growled, "and I thought you were different as well! Many girls will do what you have done right now. They will lie about their life to be close to me! Your style is so last season _babe_, and I am not impressed with what you have done!" he chuckled. "It makes me sick just thinking of it! You have to do all of this just to get close to me?" he finished, with a tremble.

_That's it. _Tomoyo run towards Syaoran and slapped him. Both Eriol and Sakura were shock. "How dare you even say that?" she asked, "Sakura sacrifice a lot because of you! For the first time she became a driver! For the first time she cleaned some floors! For the first time she lay on a maid's bed! She is a PRINCESS! But she did all of this for you! For richer! or For poorer! She will LOVE YOU, and she'll do anything to you! and you're saying right now that its making you sick? How dare you! You are a jerk!" she grabbed Sakura. "Come on Sakura, there's no reason for us to stay here right? Let's stop all this lies. I hope you learned your lesson. Never to fall in love with someone like Syaoran Li" she said,

Eriol looked at Syaoran, who sat on his bed. He was about to say something but he decided not to do it and leave him alone.

A few minutes later, Syaoran still depressed, he walk towards the verandah and looked at the stars. He can't think clearly right now. He just can't. He is full of confusion, of hurt... a mix of emotions. He looked down and saw Tomoyo and Sakura walking towards the gate. Syaoran knew they are leaving now. Will he stop them? He felt his heart aching, aching for the realization that he already fell in love with Sakura... and now.. she is leaving... him.

_You are just a SELFISH and EGOISTIC GUY! and I have regret the day that I have fallen for you! I regret the day that I came in China just to get to close to you! I regret this day for I have found your true attitude! you don't care about anyone! you only care about yourself!_

He clenched his fist.

_I lied because I want to get to know you. I lied because I want to get close to you. I lied because I Love you. From the first day I set my eyes on you, when we had the chance to dance in your farewell party in Japan. Yes Syaoran Li, I was that girl. And I pretend to be Sakura Tsukishiro, the one who you dated. The girl you saw in the Gym. The girl you saw on the other night here in the garden, what else do you want to know?_

Syaoran's eyes followed Sakura and Tomoyo, until they disappeared. Then a single tear fell on Syaoran's cheek.

* * *

After Sakura left the mansion, Syaoran was still standing in the verandah for ten minutes, after that he wiped his tears and stomped inside his room. _Hell._ He needed to be alone with his bitter, regret-filled-thoughts. Regret? Regret of what? of that Liar? or of that one woman.. the only woman he had set his eyes on before and after all of this? Why... there was even an attraction between him and her, as Saku... and he thought he was gay?

_"What are you waiting for?" _

Syaoran looked at him, at Eriol who opened his door and let himself inside his room. "She lied. She left. End of story" he said, his voice full of bitterness.

Eriol glared at him, "I won't say this because I like Tomoyo. But Xiaolang. How can you let that woman go?" he asked, "It's so obvious that you love her" he sighed, "I saw a different side of yours as you speak-"

"Cut it out" Syaoran said, snapping his hands in front of him. He doesn't want to have this conversation, did not want to rehash the last half hour with him, did not want to discuss or think about her. All he wanted to do was move on and forget about the woman who lied to him, that beautiful green-eyed woman, who'd made him care and then dismantled his heart one piece at the time.

"No I won't cut it out" Eriol directly said, "At first, I can't forgive that woman for lying as well, but when I heard her reasons... I just had to and I just can't believe she has to go through all of this just to be close to you." he said, he started walking left and right in front of him, "Imagine Xiaolang... a princess who pretended to be a driver only to be close to you" He let out with a heavy breath, "You and her have something rare and damn hard to find, something worth having" he added,

"Rare?" Syaoran asked, "Sure. She is a rare woman, how can she fool me? A man with magic, a man who can distinguish the difference between a girl and a guy just by looking at their aura... how can she fooled someone like me?" he snorted, derisively. "She's a one damn fine liar" he accused.

"No Xiaolang, you didn't notice because you fell in love with her" Eriol said, Syaoran jerked his eyebrows together. "Loves makes you blind, and Love is more powerful than magic. Sakura maybe a liar but you on the other hand, ignored it because you felt so comfortable with her... why? because you love her."

Syaoran's heart wrenched but he remain silent, unable to speak around the knot between his throat and chest. The words from Eriol were shocking and he realize they were true. There was even a time, he thought he was falling in love with a man. But he wasn't, he knew it right away. His spirit does but he ignored it. "But she left me" he whispered, pain throbbed in the vicinity of his heart. "She left me... she left me... without giving me a second chance-"

"You didn't even allowed her for a second chance..." Eriol said, "I tell you what, why don't you try to talk to her... you know where to find her... right?" he asked, smiling.

"I... I can't" Syaoran said, laying on the bed. "I... just can't face her anymore"

* * *

Touya was shocked when he finds his sister and her best friend at the entrance of his office in his mansion. When he asked Tomoyo about what happened, Tomoyo just shook her head and told him that his sister needed to rest and maybe he can just talk to him when she is ready.

The Butler escorted Sakura on her supposed to be room. It was huge but she didn't care. She just run towards the huge bed and cried her heart out. She cried until there were no tears left-until her body and her eyes felt dry and sore and aching. Her head felt tight and wondered what on earth she was going to do next? Maybe she should tell her brother what happened, because knowing Touya if ever he finds out that Syaoran Li hurt her, he would stop producing his songs. She had to tell him quickly that it was all her fault. After a few minutes, She walked towards the office of her brother only to find out that Yukito was already there. _Good.. at least I can tell the story just once._ She grimaced or not because in that instant she remembered her father. When she finished telling them what happened, Touya decided that the best way for her right now is to leave China.

Sakura's chest burning with myriad of tangled emotions. Regret, sadness, wrenching loneliness, disappointment, hatred, bitterness... She remembered the Li's Mansion... her home in China for almost a month, she did pretend but her emotions, her personality and most especially her heart did not. The people became her second family. But more important, the memories of Syaoran and her together, alone. They had something there... a friendship or even more. But now it was over. Was she right? Oh, God, does she really want to leave that house?

_"Sakura-chan" _

Sakura looked at the voice and wipe her tears. "Kero-chan, long time no see... and I am so sorry" she said, hugging the little lion. "I should have listen to you, or I shouldn't have left you" she said sniffing. "Now, I am living a miserable life... Kero-chan... do you think I am wrong?" she asked, her eyes were covered with her tears.

"No you're not Sakura-chan... you did what you have to do... you love him so much that you have sacrificed everything... that's what Love is... sacrificing yourself for the sake of others" he said,

"But he didn't love me back... I thought there was something in his eyes..." Sakura sniffed, "Something special"

"Don't give up Sakura-chan, maybe he is not the one for you" he said, sighing. "There are a lot of people who will come in your life and one day... you'll meet the one for you"

* * *

It has been two months since that happened. Syaoran though it was so hard whenever he sees Touya because of his recording, he didn't give up his dream and even though he is a well known business man and a leader of a clan; he became quite a famous composer of his songs. Mostly he write songs from his heart and his feelings then let others sing it for him.

Touya though he hated the guy, because of him he can get a lot of money so he decided to make him a regular composer. Though sometimes he wondered why this guy not asking for his sister? maybe because he really thought that his sister is a liar?

_"Compose a song for me Xiaolang.. about a promise... a sad promise."_

Syaoran sighed as he parked his car in front of a park. This has become his favorite place whenever he needed to start to write a new song. It was also the place he discovered when he is so much confused last two months ago and had become his hiding place and sanctuary. He walked towards a bench, opened his notebook to start thinking of lyrics...

_"Compose a song for me Xiaolang.. about a promise... a sad promise."_

He started to write the words, "Believe. Do not forget... my promise with you... give me a smile.. Each person's path is different but if you see me, please do not ignore me." he sighed and looked up into the sky.

"Zao an! Haoren" (Good morning nice man)

He blinked and saw a cute girl with a cheery voice, she was... he guessed about seven to eight years old and she was wearing a pink dress. He smiled, "Zao an.." he greeted her back.

"Are you the composer, Xiaolang Li?" she asked, blinking her black eyes to him.

"How did you know?" Syaoran asked,

"You have been here for many times sir, and I found out to my friends you compose encouraging and good songs. I am a fan" she said, fidgeting.

He chuckled, "Well that was sweet of you..." he remind her of Sakura, Sakura did do that 'fidget' move to him before. "Anyway, my boss wants me to make another song."

The girl sat beside him, "What is it about?" she asked, peeking on the notebook.

Syaoran smiled, "About a sad promise." he replied. He saw loneliness in her eyes, "Are you okay?" he asked,

The girl smiled at him, removing the loneliness in her eyes. "I just remembered my mommy that's all!" she giggled. "My mommy died last year... that is why I started living in that orphanage" she pointed at the small building that wasn't far away from the park. "Until I get a new mommy.. I will be there living.."

"You are an orphan?" he asked, the girl nodded. "What about your father?"

"My father left my mommy because of me..." she wiggled her legs trying to cheer herself up. "my mommy promise me that she'll buy me a rice bread..." she sighed, "but she didn't return... because she died.. got hit by a car..." she looked at him. "What about you?"

Syaoran blinked, "What about me? my mom is still alive-"

"No... what made you come here?" she asked, in a cute voice.

At first Syaoran didn't understand her, "Well I am here because I have to work on my new song"

"You were crying when I first saw you coming here... do you have a problem?" she asked.

Syaoran smiled, "If I have... can you help me?" he asked, the cute girl nodded. "Fine.. I'll humor myself. You see last two months ago... I fell in love with this girl but I found out that she lied to me... so I said hurtful words and she left me...so.. what shall I do?" he asked, the girl blinked. Syaoran knew it, she did not understand him. "Never mind"

"Have you ask forgiveness?" the girl asked.

Syaoran this time blinked, "Why do I have to ask forgiveness?" he asked.

The girl crossed her arms, "Because you hurt her"

"She hurt me first" Syaoran said, defensively.

The girl frowned, "But I thought you love her?" Syaoran was about to say something but stopped. That question was very simple and he already heard that many times from Eriol and from his conscience. But the way this child say it, it was something and it did strike into his heart. The girl looked up into the sky, "My mommy always say that when you love someone... even though he or she hurt you... you have to forgive him or her." she looked down, "That is why even though... I don't know my father... I still love him and I forgive him."

_What a child... _Syaoran shook his head, "We-Well I do love her but she was the one who lied you know and-" he still tried to defend himself.

"...so that's why you can't forgive her?" she asked again. "People hurt us, we hurt people. It is so normal. Even it was unintentional. But that's a part of Life... that's where True Love comes..." she said, looking at Syaoran, who looks back at her. "True Love does not keep the record of wrong, that is what my mommy always say to me. it doesn't matter who wins, it doesn't matter who hurt first... what matters is Love" she finished.

"True Love is..."

The girl smiled, "The measurement of True Love is forgiveness... We can't avoid people, and we will get hurt whether we like it or not, but the question is... are you willing to forgive and to apologize?" she asked, Syaoran looked at the little girl beside him. "The reason why we get hurt is because we love and we are alive."

* * *

Years has passed, Syaoran and the girl named Jiao-je, hand in hand left the car and walk towards the Japanese building where Syaoran lived and work at the same time. Obviously after their conversation that week in the park, Syaoran and this girl became friends. The girl encouraged him so much that it worked and it made his life better. At first his mother disagreed the idea of adopting an orphan. However Syaoran was determined, especially when he found out that the girl is suffering from a rare disease. He wanted to help her. He wanted to give her a home. Because of Jiao-je, the sadness that he felt in his heart before, vanished. He was contented to see her smiling. He never thought this idea of having an adopted child can make him change for a better person.

Syaoran leaned on his chair and yawned, his life became better. He is doing well with the family's businesses and creating new songs for Touya's company. His adopted daughter, who was the reason for all his positive attitude was like an angel... _my angel. _At the thought of being her as an angel, his thoughts went to Sakura. For the past few weeks, he has the chance to see her. Touya for the first time inviting Syaoran on a family dinner but he refused, Eriol and Tomoyo started to have a long distance relationship and now he is in Japan. He had all the chance... but he decided not too.

He looked at his clock and called Jiao-je. He blinked and felt his heart beat increased. He stood up and run towards his bedroom, Jiao-je wasn't there. He run towards the bathroom, she wasn't there. Then at her bedroom, she wasn't there. "Jiao-je..." he suddenly run towards the phone and dialed the hotel guard, the hotel guard said he saw her at the garden. Thankfully he put the phone down and run. There she was, playing. Syaoran took a deep breath. Thank goodness nothing happen. "Jiao-je! Come here, let's eat now" he said, smiling. Jiao-je turned but she fainted. "JIAO-JE!"

* * *

Sakura took the information list to the nurse station. She decided that if she needed a time to forget, she has to work on one of the busiest place and that would be the hospital. She studied a short course in London and now she's here handling one of the biggest hospital. As she was checking some of the patients list. The Ambulance parked at the Emergency room. She peeked and saw the nurses rushing towards the patient. There she had a glimpse of a child being carried to the hospital bed, then a familiar man who followed them. She blinked, she knew the man... She knows the Aura.

"Daddy..."

Syaoran sniffed, and held the little girl's arms. "I am here Jiao-je... what can I do for you?" he asked,

The doctor started to instruct the nurses, she ask Syaoran what was the medicine that she was using; Syaoran with a shaking hand, he gave it to the nurses.

"I want Daddy to inject the medicine to me" Jiao-je said, looking at the nurse who was supposedly do the injection

Syaoran shakes his head, "Not now... I can't-"

"Please?" she said, weakly.

The nurses looked at Syaoran, while he took a deep breath and received the injection. He gritted his teeth. He could do this. He had to. He swabbed Jiao-je's thigh with alcohol, and when everything was ready, he prepared to inject Jiao-je. But his hands were shaking so hard, he was afraid he wouldn't inject her correctly. It was the first time he acted this way, before he was injecting her fine but why now? why can't she inject her now? Frantic, he lowered his hands, took a deep breath and told himself to calm down.

"Sir please do it now" said the doctor.

Syaoran took a deep breath and tried again, his heart racing, willing his quivering hands to be still. But its no use.

_"Let me do that" _

Syaoran looked up at the voice and gasped, He saw the woman he dreamed and longed to see. "S-Sakura Kinomoto" he said,

"Give me the syringe" she asked looking at him.

He shook his head, feeling so useless. "No, I can take care of her.. I can do this, I can-"

"Daddy..." All of them looked at her, "Let the doctor do it" she said smiling.

Syaoran blinked, then Sakura touched his arm and her warmth seeped into him, one heated pulse at the time.

Sakura smiled at the child, "Sometimes, it's all right to rely on someone else" she said.

Syaoran closed his eyes and nodded, then he opened his eyes and handed her the syringe. He backed away and looked at how she administered the dose in Jiao-je's thigh. Now all they could do was wait.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Syaoran breathed a gigantic much needed sigh of relief, Jiao-je is fine. After Sakura had administered the glucagons, Syaoran left the Emergency room and sat on the waiting room. Frantic, desperate prayers that Jiao-je taught him, filled his head. The nurses and doctors had come and gone after checking her and then they declare that she was fine. He swiped a shaking hand through his disheveled hair.

Sakura couldn't stop staring at him. She was surprised that he has a daughter after four years; _who is the lucky wife? where is she? _But she was more surprise for she found out that she did not feel any bitterness when she saw him. She was so sure of herself that she would hate him. Maybe because of the inevitable changes she saw in him and maybe because of the loving gaze he has given to his daughter crashed the anger in her heart. "So you have a daughter?" she asked, she saw him blinked and looked at her "What's her name?"

Syaoran looked down, "Jiao-je... she's my adopted daughter" he said, "What are you doing here?"

_Adopted daughter.. so there is no Wife... or another girl. She was adopted._ She didn't know but she felt relieved hearing that. She sat beside him, "This is my hospital, Mr. Li" she said, "But what are you doing here? I mean here.. in Japan" she said,

Syaoran looked down again, "I promised Jiao-je that I will bring her here" he said, "oh yeah thanks for your help earlier" he added.

"It's my Job" Sakura said, "Even though I am the daughter of the owner of this hospital, sometimes I assist too. Especially to the people who needed help" she added, eyeing him cautiously. He looked like a tortured person, his cheeks were hollow and lined with strain. His jaw line was shadowed with stubble, and his eyes were worst. "You really love that girl huh?" she asked, Syaoran all can do is nod. "How did you met her?" she asked, curiosity building up inside of her

"At the park... she was once an orphan... and she gave me a reason to live."

"Oh very interesting. I can see some changes in you, So Oni-chan wasn't joking when he said that." Sakura said, with a humor in her voice.

"She changed my life" he added, standing up and approached the door of the Emergency room to peek.

Sakura blinked, "Really?" she asked, with more curiosity in her voice. Syaoran nodded, "Like how did she changed your life? What were the changes of the new and old Syaoran Li?" she asked.

"A lot of things," he whispered, he once looked at his adopted child and sighed. Then he came forward as if drawn by an invisible string and knelt beside her, but it did not touch her. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Sakura's heart beat increased, she felt her face became warm. "For what?" she asked, her throat was so dry. She did not expect Syaoran Li will do this. "For what Mr. Li?" she asked, again.

"For everything" Syaoran said, looking down.

"For everything?" Sakura repeated.

"Yes." Syaoran replied. Sakura never heard a single word spoken with so much fervency, filled with such desperation and yearning. "Forgive me for hurting you, for not understanding you before, for pushing you away" he said, "I am not the kind of a man who will ask for forgiveness, but right now I am... " he looked at her face, His face twisted in sorrow. They remain like that, her on the chair and him kneeling before her, for several minutes and then he spoke again. "I am begging for your forgiveness" he said, "and.. we may not see each other again after this...so I am taking this opportunity" he said, but his voice drop. He doesn't really want to say the last words but they were so true.

Sakura bit her lip, oh how she hope she didn't hear the last words from him like that. She finally realized that she longed for him, and she wanted to know more about the new Syaoran, the Syaoran that her brother kept praising. She was sure that Touya invited him for a few family dinner dates but he always rejects them. But now he is here... Fate sometimes is so cruel, maybe they were not meant for each other even though they feel so right... _oh they feel so right._ "I forgive you Mr. Li..." she said, in a whisper.

Syaoran's throat convulsed, "T-Thank you Kinomoto-san" he said, but his vulnerable expression in his chocolate eyes said more eloquently than any words. "This means a lot to me" he added, then he gestured her for a shake hand.

Sakura looked at his big hand, she forced a smile and received it.

* * *

After a few more hours, Sakura was checking some of the patients' info when she saw Syaoran while pushing Jiao-je on a wheelchair and they were approaching the nurse station, towards her. She smiled "Mr. Li, what can I do for you?" she asked.

Syaoran looked at her, "The doctor said, Jiao-Je is okay now and we can leave. I just want to say thank you for everything" he said,

_They will leave now?_ _That was so fast._ Sakura bit her lip, but instead of giving him a frown, she left the nurse station booth and kneeled at Jiao-je "Too bad you will leave now, I was hoping I would get to know you better" she said,

Jiao-je smiled, "Thank you for your help doctor..." she said, quietly.

"Call me Sakura, even though I don't know if I will see you again... let's be friends, Jiao-je means pure right?" she asked, grabbing the small hand of the child. The child smiled and nodded. Then she stood up and gestured Syaoran another hand shake, "Well... Nice to see you again Syaoran Li" she said,

Syaoran smiled and takes her hand, "You too Sakura Kinomoto, and thank you for everything" he said, with one last look. He turned back at her. Syaoran didn't want to leave yet, but he had too. Before, Sakura did all her best to be close to him... but how can he do that to her now? She seems so distant.

"Wait..." Jiao-je said, making Syaoran stop pushing the wheelchair and looked at her. "Doctor Sakura?" she asked,

Sakura didn't know but she walked towards her, "What is it?" she asked, smiling.

"Would you like to spend Christmas with me and my daddy?" she asked, "it's a request...and it is my first Christmas in Japan" she added, quickly.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at the pale little girl smiling at both of them.

_To be Continued.._

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: www(.)facebook(.)com(/)chettephilip  
don't forget to visit my Sakura and Syaoran fanpage too! - chette(.)iroha(.)nu(/)sakura**


	11. Surprise Attack

Read this first: For the people who already read some chapters before and start asking... "Why is this story different?" Well.. this is the **"revised" for richer for poorer :)** and I am doing my best to improve the story. My Life before was chaotic but now I am back in being a romantic writer.

Speaking of Romantic Writer, **My fanfic "Melody in my Heart"** (not the sequel) but that fanfic is finally a book.. **so if you love that story, please buy my book? It's only 5usd (without the shipping) for Filipinos its only 200php. Just email me if you are interested, you can also look at my page at my profile. I would be happy if you not only support my fanfics but also my books :)**

For Latest Updates join and Like us on Facebook! Search **"Chette Fan Page"** Thank you!

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story...**

* * *

**For Richer or For Poorer**  
by: Chette  
Edited by: Michelle Chew (Thank you!) :)  
**Chapter Eleven: Surprise Attack**

"Blood Pressure. Ninety over seventy"

"Okay." She slipped her stethoscope on and listened to the irregular heartbeats of the patient's heart. She shook her head, _Concentrate Sakura._

"Temperature up another half-degree to forty two point."

"Let's get an ECG Going, please," Sakura said to the nurse who nodded. As the nurse snipped off the patient's t-shirt and began attaching the leads. Sakura slipped a tourniquet on the patient hand and bent over it. As she continued doing whatever it needed to be done; she just couldn't stop thinking of that child's words.

_"Would you like to spend Christmas with me and my daddy? It's a request...and it is my first Christmas in __Japan__"_

_Christmas with Syaoran?_ she thought. She shook her head again. "I am going to put a needle in your arm. This might hurt a bit," she said. The patient nodded and readied himself. Sakura slipped the cannula into place and released the tourniquet, permitting herself a moment of relief as she taped it securely. She carefully drew off a syringe of blood. "Any signs from ECG?" she asked.

"Just hypocalcaemia changes, ma'am."

"Okay." Sakura said. "Let's get him started on normal saline with thirty millimoles of potassium."

"Yes doctor."

"Blood sugar, twenty-four ma'am," said the other nurse.

"Thanks," Sakura said.

"Fluid set, doctor."

"Okay."

_"It makes me sick just thinking of it! You have to do all of these just to get close to me?"_

Those were Syaoran's words from before... Engrossed with her thoughts, she didn't see the man react so hard that it almost hit her really hard. But before she could hit the floor, one of the nurses was able to reach out for her and saved her from the painful landing.

"Doctor! Are you okay?" asked the nurse.

"Y-Yes.. thanks."

_"I'm taking over,"_ replied a deep voice.

Sakura looked up and saw one of her co-doctors and, as a matter of fact, the director of the hospital. "Yuuta-san-"

"Why are you spacing out Doctor Kinomoto?" he asked, growling. "Since you are not your usual self, let someone else handle this," his voice lowered, losing its sternness. "You need to go and sit down for a moment."

When he spoke, even the daughter of the owner of the hospital couldn't say no to that. "H-Hai..."

* * *

_"Sakura."_

At the sound of his voice from behind her, Sakura jumped.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, as he leaned against the doorjamb with his arms folded.

Sakura looked at the young director. At the age of 20 years old, he became one of the youngest hospital directors in Japan. Though he was quite professional, he's above the average in terms of looks within department. All nurses and even co-doctors went crazy over him. His almond color rich eyes and hair made other nurses say, 'delicious' and his broad shoulder and his stern gaze made them cower in fear but when he smiled, it was totally a knockout to them. _But he is no Syaoran Li_that was Sakura's thoughts when they were introduced.

_"Sa-ku-ra."_

"Huh?" she asked when she regained her composur., "W-What is it?"

"You were spacing out earlier. That's not good, he frowned. "And you are also spacing out right now."

"Well.. I was.. I mean..."

"What were you thinking?"

Sakura picked up her clipboard and hugged it tightly in front of her torso. "Nothing of your concern."

"Call it self interest," he paused and smiled, "It is my responsibility to know what's in the mind of my doctors."

Sakura frowned, "Really Yuuta-" She stopped when Yuuta didn't even move at the door. "Fine... I.. saw one of my friends yesterday with his daughter-"

"His?" he aked. Sakura nodded. "A man... then?"

"Yes and his daughter asked me to celebrate Christmas with them," she muttered. The thought of being alone with Syaoran and his daughter, even in a friendly capacity was nerve-racking. She pushed the distracting memory away. "And... I do not know if I should go or not," she paused when she saw him raised a brow and his lips tilted. She felt a leap through her system. _Oh God, please do not make him understand what I am trying to say. He is too quick-minded over these things-_"Maybe I should not-"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"Huh?"

"How can you move forward, if you're too weak to face the past?"

There was a small silence.

The young director moved from the door to the window. "Your father, told me about that Chinese leader that you are obsessed-"

"M-My Father?"

The young director nodded. "Yes."

"H-How could he-?" Blood abruptly rushed back to her head, filling her face with heat. How could her father say this to Yuuta?

"Well, I must know since I am the director of this hospital right? I need to know what had happened to my colleagues," he said.

"But that's personal!" she yelled.

"In a professional way, no it's not." He frowned and walked towards her.

She looked away from the measuring almond color eyes. "Well anyway now that you know, he and his daughter wants me to spend christmas-" she stopped when his fingers traveled down her nose and across her cheekbone. "What are you doing?" she asked but didn't move away. Why didn't she? Well, it was due to the fact that Yuuta's touch was warm and deft. The skin beneath his fingertips was alive with nerve endings. She swallowed, feeling so thoroughly shaken now.

He cleared his throat. "Sakura, you need to move forward and forget the past. You need to face him and cut the ties." he looked deeply into her eyes. "A strong doctor must be able to leave the past after he faced it. There's no turning back once you've done it..."

His pupils were huge, making his eyes dark and intense. Why didn't she see those eyes before? She was practically beside him all the time. Was this the reason why the other doctors and nurses got all crazy in love with him?

_"Paging Doctor Yuuta Daichi, please proceed to the emergency room"_

Yuuta snatched his hands away from her face. "Anyway, I know you can do it," he said, and with that he left her inside the room.

* * *

Syaoran almost lost his grip at the frying pan when Wei said that the guest had arrived. He and his daughter were already waiting inside the living room of his house. Jiao-je, however, was ecstatic that she ran towards the guest as Syaoran took off his apron and slowly walked towards them. He was readying himself to face her. He swallowed a mouthful of air that filled his lungs to reenergize his mind. _Act cool Syaoran.. it has been many years... and this is not for you, she came because it was Jiao-je's request._

"Daddy! Why are you still standing there? Look at Doctor Sakura! Doesn't she look lovely?"

Slowly, he glanced at them. Sakura was wearing a pink gorgeous and radiant backless dress, and a tiara that came from Jiao-je. "N-Nice dress..." he said, blushing furiously.

Sakura blushed too, "To-Tomoyo's style.."

"I figured," he said, smiling. "Y-You're just in time for dinner..."

"Dinner smells delicious," she told him and then looked at Jiao-je with a smile.

"Doesn't she look lovely?" she asked her daddy again. Syaoran nodded. Jiao-je reached up on Sakura's head to touch her tiara. "My daddy and I glued that and we made two. Daddy said I am a princess and so are you."

"Really?" Sakura asked, her green eyes glowed as she looked at the even redder Syaoran now. "Thank you," she giggled at Syaoran's reaction.

Jiao-je smelled something and gasped. "Dad! It's burning!" she wailed.

Syaoran gasped. "Ahhh wait! Wait!" he yelled and run towards the kitchen. Good thing Wei had turned off the stove before the food got burnt.

When all of them were inside the kitchen, Jiao-je handed Sakura a spoonful of food and she tasted it. "Wow.. this is delicious," she said. "My compliments to the chef," she smiled at Syaoran.

"A-Arigato..." Syaoran said.

* * *

After the wonderful dinner filled with Jiao-je's stories, Syaoran told her that she has to go to sleep and he would just wake her up atmidnight. She didn't want to do it at first but when she heard from Sakura that she woiuld still be there when she woke up, she hurriedly went to her bed and closed her eyes.

After Syaoran had finished tucking in his daughter into her bed, he saw Sakura standing at the verandah looking at the moon. She seemed so lonely and sad that he had the powerful urge to reach out to her to offer comfort. Slowly he walked towards her. "Remember the night when I thought you were a ghost?" The question was out before he could stop it.

"Yeah...I was careless." Slowly, she turned her head to look at him.

"How have you been?" he asked.

She shrugged and looked away, "After I leftChina, I went back toJapan.. For a few months, my life just stopped."

"I see..." he frowned. "But I am surprised you move forward-"

"I had to," she paused. "After that, I went toLondonfor a short medical course and now I am handling one of the biggest hospital." She grinned. "Actually, I am still in training to take over the hospital. Yuuta is helping me-"

"Yuuta?" he asked. "Who is he?"

"He is the hospital director as of this moment."

"Sou ka..." he swallowed and he felt a little jealous for some unknown reasons. "He seems like a responsible guy. I would like to meet him-"

"If you do, you should say thank you to him." She slanted him a look and grinned at him, her teeth gleaming. "Because if it wasn't for him, I won't be coming here."

"Why is that?"

"Well.. he told me to face my past in order for me to move forward," she sounded somber. "I mean do not get me wrong, you already apologize for what had happened before and it was all in the past... but to tell you honestly.. I wasn't ready to spend time with you."

A shadow darkened his mood for a moment, the memories of him yelling at Sakura.. calling her a liar and stealing her song. "I understand." The simple sentence couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling. His throat grew thick. "But we are okay now right? We have become matured."

"Mmm…" Sakura nodded.

"Demo... my real feelings-" he paused and cleared his throat. "About what you did before, I may have called you a liar... but I was happy-" he closed his eyes and remembered her words.

_I lied because I want to get to know you. I lied because I want to get close to you. I lied because I love you. From the first day I set my eyes on you, when we had the chance to dance in your farewell party in __Japan__. Yes Syaoran Li, I was that girl. And I pretend to be Sakura Tsukishiro, the one who you dated. The girl you saw in the Gym. The girl you saw on the other night here in the garden, what else do you want to know?_

"I was touched that you would go as far as becoming my driver to be close to me," he paused again. In that small pause that followed, he watched as the clouds moved away from moon. "On the other hand, the reason why I was angry that time... was because... when I found out that my driver Saku is not real... It felt like... I lost a friend... a best friend."

"What do you mean?" her voice held only curiosity. This was the first time she heard that.

"I am the leader of the Li Clan...do you think having real friends outside the clan... is possible?" he asked, smirking. He flexed his shoulder feeling the old weight of responsibility coming back to him. "I... don't have true friends. Yes, I do have Meiling and Eriol.. but it's different... So when I met Saku... I almost had one." He lifted his eyes back to hers. "A guy friend."

"Oh I am so sorry Li-kun..." she put her hand on his arm.

He stared down into her eyes for a long second, feeling his heart twist. "It's okay.. Everything is past right?"

After a moment, he reached out to stroke her cheek, her skin soft beneath his fingertips. Would she resist if he pulled her close? _God she's more beautiful than before._ Would she resist if he covered her lips with his? He dragged in a huge breath and took a mental step back. "I am glad you stayed for Jiao-je."

"So you met her at the orphanage huh?" she said, she sounded slightly out of breath because of Syaoran's fingers on her cheek earlier. "And she changed your life," she added, recalling what he had told her at the hospital.

"Her mother left her at the orphanage, and she was one of my fans," he said softly.

"A fan?" she asked. "Oh yes... You composed songs for Touya-nisan…" she recalled and also remembered the trophies he displayed in his living room. "So why are they here?"

"huh?"

"Your Trophies."

"Well… You know my mom... she was proud but she really doesn't want me to be a composer, so we agreed whatever achievements I got from music... I can put them here in my house inJapan," he muttered, holding back a self-deprecating smile.

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Yelan Li. Still scary?"

"She became worst," he rolled his eyes.

Sakura chuckled.

"Hm... there was also… another reason why I was so hard on you that day when I found out you and Saku were the same," he said and observed her and her reaction.

She eyed him warily, "There was?"

"Oh yeah," he drawled. "I wanted to see your breast."

"NO WAY!" she yelled, her mouth opened in a perfect circle of shock. She blinked at him and then the both of them burst out laughing.

"Yeah I was like... damn it! STRIP!" he grinned, enjoying her reaction.

"Are you serious?" she stopped and stared at him.

Syaoran just shrugged, but his cheeks warmed. _God she is so beautiful._Shaking himself mentally, he looked back at the night sky and sighed. "It's getting cold… Do you want to go inside now?" he asked and Sakura nodded.

Before they could go inside, a paled-face Wei appeared and told them that Jiao-je came to him and collapsed. Syaoran, without thinking, rushed towards Jiao-je's bed while Sakura called for the hospital ambulance.

* * *

"Jiao-je! Jiao-je! Jiao-je!" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura frowned and touched Syaoran's arm. "You need to calm down," she said, checking the heartbeat and monitoring the signs.

"But Jiao-je-" he wiped his tears away.

Sakura put an oxygen mask on the little girl. "You are the Clan Leader, Syaoran Li. Be strong," she said. Syaoran nodded but he never let go of Jiao-je's left hand.

When the ambulance stopped in front of the hospital, a group of nurse rushed towards them pushing a gurney. Sakura was shocked by how frail the child felt in her arms as she settled her on the gurney. A few seconds later, Syaoran and Sakura and other nurses pushed the gurney towards the emergency room. Syaoran was in panic so they had no choice but to push him away and told him to wait outside the emergency room. But Sakura told them that Syaoran can stay with Jiao-je.

"You have to be strong Li, or else I will be the one who will push you away from her," she said. Syaoran nodded. "Okay, Misaki. A gown, and a pair of gloves please," she said and the nurse nodded.

"Please be strong too.. Jiao-je... Doctor Sakura will help you," he said, as he stroked the hair off his daughter's forehead with hand that shook visibly. Syaoran watched Sakura in action. Thank God for her presence; she was calm, competent and caring.

"Why don't you start the nebuliser?" A deep voice appeared. "Her oxygen is only eighty-nine per cent. Go start one."

Syaoran looked and saw a very handsome man standing beside Sakura. He started ordering the nurses what to do.

_"Thank God.. Yuuta.. you're here!"_

Syaoran stared at him.

After an hour, Sakura opened the hospital room door where Syaoran and Jiao-je were located. It seemed that they had to spend the Christmas at the hospital because they had to monitor her condition. She touched his shoulder. He stirred and turned to look up at her. His expression was dazed.

"She's going to be okay..."

"Yeah… Thanks to you."

Sakura shook her head. "Thanks to the team you mean." She looked at his drawn face, there were lines of exhaustion etched around his mouth and her heart squeezed. "You know you should take a break. Why don't you get something to drink? I'll stay here with Jiao-je."

"T-Thanks…" he stood slowly and arched his back. "I won't be long."

* * *

Syaoran picked the coffee from the machine but before he could open it, he heard footsteps coming towards him. Since the hospital was practically empty because it was Christmas, the footsteps were visible to the ears.

"So you're Syaoran Li."

"Yes?" he said, earning himself a quizzical look. "I mean... Yes."

"I'm Yuuta... Yuuta Daichi. Hospital Director," he said, offering him a handshake which he accepted. "Another attack?" he asked.

"Yes. My daughter had several attacks... This is the third attack for this year," he nodded and turned his attention back to his coffee. "But I am glad it is not serious or something like that..." his voice trailed off.

"Too bad you are going to spend Christmas here," he said, observing the man in front of him. He knew all about him and researched all about him.

"It's okay..."

"Of course it's okay since Doctor Sakura is here as well?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" he grunted while looking at him.

"I know all about you and Sakura... her father told me more about you," he said, staring at him deeply.

"I see..." he said gruffly and then opened the coffee can.

"Do not get me wrong... Mr. Li but Kinomoto Sakura is my responsibility."

"I know... You're training her to be the next director of this hospital. She told me," he said and then he sipped the coffee.

"Actually... It's not just about that," he said, putting his hands on his doctors gown. "She is my fiancee."

Syaoran almost choked on the coffee he'd just sipped. He stared at the young doctor for a moment, his eyes wide. "What did you say?"

"Sakura Kinomoto is my fiancee."

_To be Continued.._

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: www(.)facebook(.)com(/)chettephilip  
don't forget to visit my Sakura and Syaoran fanpage too! - chette(.)iroha(.)nu(/)sakura**


	12. Overwhelming feelings

Read this first: For the people who already read some chapters before and start asking... "Why is this story different?" Well.. this is the **"revised" for richer for poorer :)** and I am doing my best to improve the story. My Life before was chaotic but now I am back in being a romantic writer.

Speaking of Romantic Writer, **My fanfic "Melody in my Heart"** (not the sequel) but that fanfic is finally a book.. **so if you love that story, please buy my book? It's only 5usd (without the shipping) for Filipinos its only 200php. Just email me if you are interested, you can also look at my page at my profile. I would be happy if you not only support my fanfics but also my books :)**

For Latest Updates join and Like us on Facebook! Search **"Chette Fan Page"** Thank you!

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story...**

* * *

**For Richer or For Poorer**  
by: Chette  
**Chapter twelve: Overwhelming feelings**

Sakura stroke Jiao-je's forehead, watching the delicate eyelids waver open above the oxygen mask. Her eyes startlingly sputtered and focused slowly at her. "Daddy?" she asked weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked softly.

"I'm fine.. Doctor..." Jiao-je smiled weakly.

"Your daddy will be back in a minute." Sakura said.

"I know doctor Sakura, he is tired huh?" she asked, her voice filled with pain as she closed her eyes and turned her head away.

Sakura blinked and stood lost for words for a long moment. "What do you mean Jiao-je?"

Jiao-je's mouth trembled, "I do not know why my dad.. Adopted me.. a sick.. child like me... "

"What?" question sprang to Sakura's lips, her tongue started to form the words. "Can you tell Doctor Sakura why you think like that?"

Jiao-je flicked her silent sideways glance, her eyes tormented beneath the lake of brimming tears. "Because of me, he can't even concentrate on his own life." tears spilled over to stream down Jiao-je's cheek.

"Oh honey..." Sakura reached out to hug her, hugging the crying Jiao-je. "Your dad loves you very much and I know.. you have changed his life..." she rocked her gently while stroking the girl's hair and pressed her lips to the top of her head.

"He always looks out for me," she murmured. "He was always stressed out whenever I leave him... he is... tired..." came a whispered response.

Sakura was about to reply when she felt Syaoran's presence as he slipped quietly into the room. All her senses trembled with alertness. "Li-kun, Jiao-je is.." she paused, seeing him dazed. "Li-kun?"

"H-Huh?" Syaoran asked, raising his eyes to stare at her.

"Are you okay?"

_No. _"Yes."

"A-Anyway, Jiao-je is fine and you can bring her home tomorrow..."

"Great..." he murmured and walked closer to the bed.

Sakura blinked at him, and stared at him. She waited until Syaoran was standing on the other side of the bed and kissed Jiao-je's forehead. "Actually.. Jiao-je and I were talking about what's been worrying her" she said, Jiao-je's eyes widen with fear. "And.. she's going to be brave and tell you about them, right Jiao-je?" she turned to look at the little girl.

Jiao-je's eyes averted. Then she felt Sakura's hand on her little hand. She looked at her and saw her giving her a tiny nod of encouragement. She took a deep breath. "D-Daddy...?"

"Yes?" he asked, still looking dazed but never less his voice was gentle. "What is it?"

Her head stayed bowed, her shoulders sagged. "Do you love me?"

Her words brought him back to reality; he reached out to hold her little hands. "Of course my little angel... I will always love you." his voice was coaxing.

Sakura's throat blocked with tears for Syaoran as he did that. His words were just so right, _so unlike Syaoran Li in the past, so honest and brave..._ There was a long tense silence and she held her breath and waited for Jiao-je's words.

"Daddy.. I love you too..." Jiao-je said as she clenched her fist and take off her hand on her father's. "That is why.. It's best for me to go back to the orphanage." she added as she wrapped her arms tightly around her thin body. "Because of me.. you are always stress-"

"NO!" Syaoran yelled. The last mark of color drained from his face. He put his arm on Jiao-je's shoulder. "No.. please... don't say that my little angel..."

"I am sick.. and you were always worried about me..." she whispered.

"Jiao-je.. you have no idea how you changed my life." His face twisted. "Jiao-je.. because of you.. I am still alive..." he said, tears streamed down his cheeks, and his words came out haltingly between irregular sobs. "You see, why I am doing my best.. to take care of you... because you are an important one for me.."

"Daddy..."

"So please.. please.. do not say that anymore... if you really love me...be strong and take time to recover." He sat on the edge of her bed, "Jiao-je... if you leave daddy... daddy will die-"

"No!" With a choked cry, Jiao-je suddenly launched herself to him. He hugged her close, her thin arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

Sakura reached for a tissue for herself and wiped her tears.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sakura was holding a form of a patient. As soon as she finished filling it out, she glanced at the room where Syaoran and Jiao-je were staying. She just witnessed a wonderful scenario between a loving father and a caring child. She truly admired Jiao-je for wanting to go to orphanage because she thought that Syaoran was suffering, but she even more admired the new Syaoran for coaxing and telling Jiao-je how much she means to him. The Syaoran Li she once knew was a ruthless leader of the Li Clan who only thinks of himself. He really did change.

_"I need an urgent word with you, Doctor Sakura."_

Sakura turned to the voice and saw Yuuta standing beside her. "Is there something wrong, Yuuta?" she asked.

"Actually.. its still Christmas... so.. since your father cancelled the dinner because of sudden changes in his schedule, how about let's have dinner outside-"

Sakura's mouth went dry, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Of course.. why the question?" His voice was gruff.

Sakura shook her head, "Nothing.. I.. am just surprise that you are asking me on a dinner date." she paused. "Oh yeah it's not a date-"

"What if it is?"

Sakura silently prayed to Kami for a miracle- Miracles to make this doctor beside him stop. "Are you kidding?"

"No I am not."

Sakura stared at him. "Well..."

"Is it a Yes or a No?"

Before Sakura could reply, the hospital door opened and the ambulance stopped.

_"Paging Doctor Yuuta Daichi, please proceed to the emergency room"_

Yuuta swore silently, "I guess... that's a no. I'll see you later." he growled and run towards the emergency room.

* * *

Sakura sighed in relief. _What was that? _She asked herself as she put the form down and decided to check Syaoran and Jiao-je. When she entered the room, she saw Jiao-je sleeping peacefully and Syaoran rose from his chair. "How is she?" she asked, walking towards the bed.

Syaoran rubbed his hair crossly, making it messy but it makes him sexier than ever. "She's okay.."

"Li-kun..." she walked towards him and stopped when she was standing beside him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"N-Nothing..."

"You look shocked earlier.. did something hap-" Sakura's words were halted when she found herself scooped into a tight hug for a split second she froze as feelings tumbled into her brain. The feeling of his sold body aligned with hers, the heat and strength of his arms wrapped around her. She flattened her hands on his back, feeling the hard ridge of muscle on either side of his spine. She shut her eyes, savoring the contact. The embrace felt wonderful and for a delightful instant his touch erased her loneliness, she knew.. she always knew that in his arms, she felt more whole than she had a long time before... he complete her.

"Thank you..." Syaoran's throat worked as he struggled to speak. "Thank you very much... for everything..."

"I didn't do anything-"

Syaoran ended the embrace, but his hands were still on her shoulders. "You saved my daughter's life..." his hands slowly slid down to her arms and then to her hands. Then, he lifted her hands on his face and kissed her hands. "Thank you..."

Sakura sucked in a quick breath at the caress, but she quickly reminded herself that even though Syaoran was still the only man she admired... they weren't meant to be. "You're.. welcome..."

"I am really grateful..." His grip tightened on her hands, sensing that she tried to withdraw her hand. "She maybe my angel... but you are my goddess..."

Sakura blushed, "um.. w-why.. thank you.. Li-kun..." Her smile felt quivery. After a moment, he released her, she curled her fingers into her palm, as though by holding tight she could lock the sensory memory of his skin on hers.

"Boy.. Daichi-san.. is one lucky guy." He paced away from her, lifting one hand to his forehead. His fingers furrowed through his hair.

Sakura allowed her gaze to stray over his broad shoulders. Then she blinked, "Yuuta?" she asked.

He spun around and his eyes drilled into hers. Heat crawled into her face as though she'd been caught doing something she couldn't. "Yes.. your.. fiance." he murmured gently, "He told me that when he saw me, as I was getting my coffee.."

"Wait a minute... can you please rewind what you've said?"

He dragged a hand down his face then gave her a gorgeous puzzled looked. "Uh.. we met when I was getting my coffee.."

"Not that part."

"He is your fiance?" he asked.

"What?" Sakura gasped. "H-How.. w-why.." she paused and stared at him, "What?"

"He told me." he said, looking back at her. "He is your fiance."

Sakura frowned, "I don't recall having a fiance." she said, crossing her arms.

"Really?" Syaoran asked, his voice was full of hope. "He is not your fiance?"

"No." Sakura sighed. "I better talk to him." she said, she fled towards the door, not caring what he thought. As the barrier of the door clicked shut behind her, she narrowed her eyes _Yuuta._

* * *

"Yuuta." she closed the door behind her as Yuuta looked up at her. "We need to talk."

"Sure, sit down." Yuuta said, signing some papers and then closed the folder. "So what is it Sakura?"

"What did you say to Syaoran?" she asked, softly.

He tipped his head slighty to one side. "Mr. Li?" he asked.

"Yes. Syaoran Li." she grated.

"What about him?"

"You told him that you are engaged to me?" she asked, grimly. "What kind of bad joke was that?"

"A bad joke?" he asked, frowning. "No it's not. Its true. Your father engaged you to me, that is why he partnered you to me in this hospital so that when we get married, we will own the hospital."

"What? I don't believe this! My dad will never engaged me to someone-" she stopped, her voice confused.

"My dad and your dad.. engaged the both of us. At first I was reluctant as well, but getting to know you.. I think.. we can do it.. we're good team.. we're good partners. And I don't mind being engaged to you."

_What about me? What about my freedom? What about my feelings? Did you even consider those things? _"I just can't believe that you never told me about this." she said.

He gave her a long searching look. His expression melted into a look profound compassion. "Because you will be against it?" he asked, his handsome features was uncertain and he could see her trying to read his mood. "Actually, I was hoping when you finally knows it, you'll be okay with it... I was sure.. that you will be okay with it.. until.. he came back to your life."

"Yuuta I-"

"Tell me... do you still have feelings for him?" he asked, now standing and walking towards her.

"I still..."

"Sakura..." His voice, so ragged, sounded shockingly needy, desperate.

"Yuuta I-"

His almond eyes darkened, and with a surprise he pulled her closer, titled her head and slanted his lips over the fullness of hers. Sakura gasped. There was too much awkwardness, too much hesitation, no delight or whatsoever. She struggled and tried to push him away, when she couldn't she bit his lip.

"Ite!"

Sakura slapped Yuuta's cheek. "How dare you! I respected you!"

Yuuta growled and grabbed Sakura's wrist, "This has nothing to do with our profession Doctor Sakura. In the first place, I have the right to kiss you because I am your official fiance."

"No!"

"YES. Your father and my father arranged this marriage for us, and you will comply. I am still the director of this hospital... remember that." he shoved his hand. "I didn't want to do this, but you made me do this." he shook his head, "I let you go to him to cut off the ties.. but what did you do? You even strengthen the bond between him and you by taking care of his daughter!"

"My Life is never your business."

"Damnit Sakura! Can't you see this isn't about me? It is about you!" he yelled. "You were so obsessed with that Chinese man and your father didn't like him, not one little bit!"

"No..." Sakura shook her head, "I am going to talk to my father about this when he comes back from the trip. I can't believe what you're saying right now. If my dad knew that I love Syaoran Li, he'll let me."

"He won't engaged you to me, if he like the man." he growled.

* * *

Sakura blinked, when she entered Jiao-je's room. She saw a nurse sleeping on the sofa. _Where is Syaoran? _She went to the nurse station and ask them where is Mr. Syaoran Li, and found out that Syaoran left the hospital.

"He said he will be back tomorrow to get Jiao-je." said one of the nurses. "And he hired one nurse for tonight."

_Why would Syaoran do that? Syaoran would even think about Jiao-je more than himself... _She narrowed her eyes, "Or unless something happened?" she asked herself. She quickly run towards her room and grabbed her car keys, her bag and her coat. She hurriedly went to the nurse station and told them that she has to go out for a while. She was nervous. Way too nervous. Why would Syaoran leave Jiao-je? _Where should I go? to his house? _When she was nearing Syaoran's mansion in Japan, she gasped when she saw a man lying on the snow pile. As a doctor of course, Syaoran has to wait. People who are wounded come first. She turned off the engine and turned to see the man. She yelled when she realized who it was.

Wei gasped when he opened the door, "Please help me." Sakura said, Syaoran's arms were around her neck. Wei took Syaoran and carried him into the living room beside the fireplace to make him warm, while Sakura followed them. When Syaoran was at the sofa; she lifted his legs up and then carefully removes his shoes, letting them drop to the floor with a thud. "Wei-san can I have your first aid kit and some blankets please?" she asked, Wei nodded and hurriedly went to get it. She turned back at Syaoran, "Li-kun?" she asked, "Do you hear me?"

He mumbled.

Sakura frowned at his forehead and wondered what had happen? Gently touching the still-bleeding wound, He winced and tried to turn his head away from her. "Are you hurt somewhere?" she asked softly, letting her gaze take him in as she quickly take off his coat and carefully eased it off his shaking body. He didn't answer; he merely lay quiet and shivering. "Okay Li-kun, I need to see your wound." she uttered a silent prayer of thanks when she saw the wound was not deep. But she frowned because it was swelling and turning blue and green. Blood was still seeping slowly out of it. Wei finally came back with a first aid kit and a blanket, "Okay this isn't a bad wound, I've got to clean it though." she said, while taking the blanket from Wei's arms and wrapping them around him. "Did you have an accident? What happen?"

"Walking.. not in my right mind... and bump into something and cut a skin..."

"Why did you leave the hospital?" she asked quietly, stroking his cheek to warm it and to try to keep him awake. God knows he may have a concussion later, since he couldn't even open his eyes for long.

"Maybe we need to give him brandy to make him warm?" Wei suggested.

Sakura blinked and sighed, "Okay.. Only a little amount.. Enough for him to make him warm." she said. Wei bowed and walked towards the kitchen. "Li-kun, I am going to clean your wound now." she gently began to clean his head's wound, she sighed in relief when she saw it wasn't really that deep and it didn't require any stitches.

Syaoran knew Sakura was taking care of him, at her touch, he winced and groaned and tried to turn away from her.

"Easy there Li-kun," she soothed. "I'll be done in a minute." after she cleaned the wound, Wei gave the small glass to her. "Okay Li-kun.. I need you to drink this." she said, touching his cheek again. "I am going to lift your head and give you something to drink to help you warm up okay?"

Syaoran's eyes fluttered as she lifted his head with one hand, and held the small glass with the other. Carefully, she titled the glass, letting him sip slowly so he wouldn't choke. She managed to get the brandy in him before his eyes closed and collapsed against the sofa again. After a few minutes, he begun to warm up. Then he heard Wei telling Sakura that it would be best if he will be transferred to the room. Before Wei and Sakura had to carry Syaoran, the phone rang.

"I can handle this Wei-san, go get the phone." she said, trying to balance his weight against her. "I am going to take you to your bed and get you settled.. do you think you can walk?"

"Y-Yes..." he muttered. He was now leaning even more heavily on her, as if his legs were getting harder and harder to move. "Gomen..." he murmured, his chin just grazed the top of her hair. His fingers itched to touch the strands of her hair, He wanted to twine his fingers through the silky strands and just let them slide lazily through his fingers.

"I don't know what happen to you Li-kun." she said, as they pause at the top of the stairs.

Syaoran recalled the scenario; he just saw Sakura and that Doctor Yuuta kissing. He was about to go to the Doctor's room to ask about the engagement but he stopped at the door seeing them kissing. He shook his head. "Leave me alone." he struggled.

"Do not struggle Li-kun! So where is your bedroom here?" she asked, looking around. The second floor had like more than ten rooms. Though she wasn't in awe because she was used to grand hallways like this, "Li-kun?" she turned at him.

"Sakura.." he said, leaning down and surprising them both by brushing his lips gently across hers in the lightless whisper of a kiss.

Sakura's eyes widened and her stomach plunge. For an instant, it felt as if someone had quickly titled the floor from under her, nearly causing her to lose all balance. Overwhelmed she would have stepped back, but she couldn't because he was leaning on her, holding on to her tightly for balance. His lips were soft as always, she felt familiarity, for instant, just an instant, and she lifted a hand to the front of his shirt, telling herself she was gently going to push him away. But she found her fingers curling in the soft material of his shirt as she allowed the kiss to continue.

Syaoran realized what he done and what Sakura done, he blinked and drew back, never moving his gaze from hers. His eyes confused and dazed.

_To be Continued.._

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: www(.)facebook(.)com(/)chettephilip  
don't forget to visit my Sakura and Syaoran fanpage too! - chette(.)iroha(.)nu(/)sakura**


	13. Sakura's vulnerability

Read this first: For the people who already read some chapters before and start asking... "Why is this story different?" Well.. this is the **"revised" for richer for poorer :)** and I am doing my best to improve the story. My Life before was chaotic but now I am back in being a romantic writer.

Speaking of Romantic Writer, **My fanfic "Melody in my Heart"** (not the sequel) but that fanfic is finally a book.. **so if you love that story, please buy my book? It's only 5usd (without the shipping) for Filipinos its only 200php. Just email me if you are interested, you can also look at my page at my profile. I would be happy if you not only support my fanfics but also my books :)**

For Latest Updates join and Like us on Facebook! Search **"Chette Fan Page"** Thank you!

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story...**

* * *

**For Richer or For Poorer**  
by: Chette  
**Chapter Thirteen: Sakura's vulnerability**

Syaoran woke up and realized that he was alone. He waited for the feelings of guilt and of humiliation but instead he just lay for a quiet moment, blinking as he realized those feelings were absent. There wasn't a minute of last night that he regretted. He never regretted he kissed her. He did not regret it. Then a train of thought run through his mind; did Sakura left him after she took care of him? He pulled on his robe, went to his private bathroom and splashed his face with water. After that, he brushed his teeth. As he brushed his teeth he saw the plastered on his forehead and remembered how Sakura took care of him.

What happened again last night? Aside from the kiss…? He frowned and stopped brushing his teeth. He left Jiao-je at the hospital because he needed to get home as fast as he could. Why? so that he can screamed in pain from that scene he just witnessed. Sakura and that doctor.. Yuuta.. kissing.

As he padded towards the dinning room, he picked up the newspaper on the table that Wei put everyday in the morning for his breakfast. Before he could open it, he heard a very soft yet familiar voice which causes him to jump into his seat and dropped the newspaper.

_"I've been thinking..." _

Sakura didn't leave him! And she looks like she just woke up. "You've been thinking of what?" Syaoran asked, as he picked the newspaper. Suddenly, he froze as her naked legs displayed in front of his eyes. He gulped.

"What made you leave Jiao-je in the hospital last night?" she asked, as she sat across him. She was wearing one of his green t-shirts and below that… she looks naked. "Li-kun?" she asked.

"Hai?" Syaoran asked, reluctantly tore his gaze on her naked smooth legs. "You are not naked... below my t-shirt huh?" he asked, blushing.

Sakura blushed, "No. I am wearing my emergency doctor shorts..." she said. "and stop staring at my legs."

"Sorry.." Syaoran wanted to slap his face in front of her. "Um.. where did you sleep?" he asked. Before Sakura could reply, Wei entered to the room and brought them their breakfast and their coffee. "Okay, now answer my question." he said, when Wei left them. "Where did you sleep?"

"In one of the guest rooms" Sakura said, as she cut her pancake with the edge of her fork.

"I see.." he said, raising his coffee to his lips. "Did you had a good sleep?" he asked, Sakura nodded, taking a bite of pancake.

She looked him in the eye, "Why did you leave Jiao-je alone?" she asked, she spread up some stray syrup with a bit of pancake. "I thought she is important to you?"

He nodded his head. "Believe me. She is. But last night.. I just had to leave the hospital or else I will kill someone."

"Who?"

"Your fiance."

Sakura mouth opened to protest but she remembered what Yuuta said. She frowned, "Even he is... I don't remember agreeing with the engagement so he is not my fiance." she protested.

"But you two kissed." Sakura looked at him, he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were looking on his cup. "I saw the two of you.." he continued.

"Are you spying on me?" she asked, dryly.

"No."

"Then how come you saw the kiss?" she asked, while rolling her eyes.

"It was an accident alright? I was about to go to the doctor to ask about your engagement with him... and then I just saw the Kiss!" he yelled.

"But-" she hesitated, but only for a second. "What's wrong with the kiss, If I recall you did _kissed_ me too last night." she crossed her arms and glared at him. "Besides, this is not your business. It is mine... and what do you care about my engagement with Yuuta anyway?"

"Well I-" he stopped and hesitated. "I just think.. that you and him.. don't look good together..." he looked her into her eyes. "Besides, does Daichi knows you are a sorcerer like me?"

"No."

She froze when he suddenly stopped eating and looked over at her. "Then he is not the one for you." he said, directly.

"Then who is the one for me?" Sakura asked, even shot out an incredulous laugh at his ridiculous thought process, "You?"

Syaoran looked at her, "What if that's the case?"

And then a dream came true... or rather a fantasy that she had wanted just comes true for a minute. She remembered how obsessed she was before at this man who is looking straightly into her eyes right now. She remembered how she asked her father to take her to the dance, how she collected all his posters, how she dreamed to see him in person, how she came to China and then became his driver... She shook her head. "This is ridiculous." she stood from the table, "Since you are better now, I might as well go back to the hospital."

"Sakura-" Syaoran stopped and sighed when Sakura just left him inside the room. "Damn it." he cursed softly.

* * *

_"What if that's the case?"_

The nurses looked at the stunned Doctor Sakura as she just stood before the counter while holding the records of the patients that day. When Yuuta appeared, the nurses told him about Doctor's Sakura strange behavior. He frowned and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura?" he called her; He frowned and patted her shoulder again, "Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura blinked and spun around to face him. "Oh I am sorry.. Doctor Yuuta."

"Daydreaming is not valid here in the hospital." he said, strictly but then his eyes soften and looked at her, his eyes full of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, yes.. I am fine." she managed faintly, Even to her own ears she sounded less than convincing but she was a doctor so she was alright.. Alright. _right?_

_"What if that's the case?"_

She shook her head, as a doctor no one should see her at a vulnerable state. Perhaps she should just come back home and took a day off after the sudden confession of Syaoran Li... Perhaps if she could just go home.. Perhaps.. _just perhaps..._

"Sakura. you're doing it again."

Yuuta's voice snapped her back at the reality and she barely suppressed a start. She took a deep steadying breath. With her eyes on the notes she'd made, she concentrated on the details. "So we've got three patients on the way in. A thirteen years old female involved in a bike accident, it needed resuscitation at the scene, and she had head, arms and leg injuries." Her voice was level and calm.

"Okay.. what about the two patients?"

Her fingers tightened at the record silver folder, "The two were a couple; involved in a car accident.. both were married I think because 119 reported that they were wearing a wedding ring together... the ETA on the bike victim is any minute now, the Couples will be at least thirty minutes." as soon as she finished speaking, the ambulance glided up to the entrance.

"Then let's go to work." Yuuta said, as they both head towards the door of the hospital.

* * *

Yuuta watched the neurosurgeon team as they performed their skills to the patient. The family of the bike victim had wanted absolute reassurance that their daughter will recover and he couldn't help but to be amazed how Sakura handled them and calmed them, in spite of how odd she'd behaved earlier. But he could not stop thinking about her odd reaction... what was reason for that behavior?

_"Perform a CT Scan okay?" _

He looked at her while ordering the nurses on what to do. He really enjoyed working with her and on personal level, he enjoyed being close to her. Perhaps just a little… no.. he corrected himself… Too much... he enjoyed being close to her too much. Since that day he met her. She impressed the hell out of him. As a doctor, she was strong and competent. As a woman, she is a puzzle. One he wanted to solve. The more he knew about her, the less he understood her. Which means... he wants her... all for himself.

"Doctor Yuuta. You are needed at Room 304."

"Hai. I'll be there." he said, hesitantly. "Doctor Sakura, I am going out for a while."

* * *

Syaoran entered the hospital on his left hand holding a bag for Jiao-je and on the right, roses for Sakura. He sighed; what had caused him to buy roses? well first and foremost.. An apology would be a good excuse to give the flowers since he knew she was upset earlier….secondly.. he just wants to give her the flowers… debating whether to go to Jiao-je's room or greet Sakura first, when all of the sudden he stopped dead seeing a scene.

Sakura held a happy baby on her knee. He could see her loving smile on her lips. The baby's trusting eyes looked up into Sakura's face and were smiling at her. The fingers of one chubby hand wrapped around Sakura's thumb.

"Aren't you a happy-happy baby" Sakura cooed. Her warm voice choked up Syaoran's breath in his throat.

"Daa!" said the baby, responding enthusiastically to her tone.

"oooh.. yes-yes you aree..." Sakura smiled.

That scene rocked Syaoran to the core, his masculine instincts to protect, to possess just rose up. He swallowed hard, waiting for the world to settle in. A sharp, uncomfortable hunger stirred in his heart as he watched Sakura with the baby. He froze when Sakura looked up suddenly; of course knowing Sakura... she could have sense his aura. But what puzzled him was her smile was filled with warm uncomplicated love that slammed into him. That moment was packed with intimacy. His heart made a slow painful revolution in his chest and shudder of recollection fizzed through his brain. He wanted... to be the father.. of her.. _no.. _he shook his head and refuse to let his mind finish the thought. Sakura's smile faded and he wondered if she had read his thoughts. Then she blinked, and a quick puzzled looked filled her lovely emerald eyes before she looked away. He knew it. Sakura just read his thoughts. "I'm glad you're smiling again." he sat beside her. "A patient?"

Sakura flicked him a wary look. "No, he is the patient's baby."

Syaoran put down the bag at the floor and stroke the baby's soft cheek with the back of one finger. The baby grabbed his finger and begun to chew. "He's teething huh?"

"...Yes"

Syaoran took away his finger and gave the baby one gentle stroke at the baby's chin and then he grabbed the bag and left her.

Sakura blinked, and then she looked at where he was seating earlier. There is a dozen of red roses and a card saying.. 'I am sorry..' Sakura smiled and looked at Syaoran's back as he enters Jiao-je's room.

_"Doctor Sakura?"_

Sakura blinked and saw the nurse smiling at her, "I'll take care of the baby now.. his mother wants him." she said.

Sakura smiled and handed the baby to her, and when they left. She picked up the flowers from Syaoran and smiled.

* * *

Yuuta pushed open his clinic door and sat on his chair. He just witnessed Sakura picking up the flowers that she received from the Li Clan leader, and he hated it. This woman.. this woman is driving him insane! He pushed the intercom and told the nurse to call Sakura at his office. A few minutes later, the cheerful doctor entered his office.

"What can I do for you, doctor?" she asked, enthusiastically.

_Of course, she is happy knowing that Li Syaoran just gave her a bouquet of red roses._ He shook his head. "I suppose you're proud of that display out there." he said, looking at her.

She blinked, "What do you mean by that?"

"The flowers. Syaoran Li. The Baby." he grated.

"Oh well.. it wasn't a show off, but both are darlings." she still didn't realized his dangerous state of mind. Enthusiasm shone through her voice.

"I can see that. It's like a picture of a happy family." he said grimly. "But I wonder, what sort of example do you think you're setting?"

Sakura frowned, "Example?" she asked.

"Yes. As a doctor." he ground his teeth together. The muscle tension in his jaw was painful. "Remember that people rely on you. This isn't school! This isn't where lovey dovey couples scene shows up. This is not the place for courtship!" he yelled, he knew he sounded foolish now but he can't stop himself. "This is not a place for flirting."

"Yuuta I-"

"Your reputation as a doctor, Sakura Kinomoto. Remember that."

She gave him a long, searching look. "Is this because of Li-kun's flowers?"

He swore before he could say, "Yes."

She took a step backward, "Then If I am prohibited to receive flowers here in the hospital, prohibited to flirt and to do courtship. Then don't ever remind me about our engagement." she said, she turned her back and was walking towards the door.

Without thinking, he grabbed her arms. The force momentum spun her around and landed her hard on his chest. He gulped in a lungful of air, and when she lifted her head to look at him and demand him to let her go, "Can't you see that I am doing this for your sake?"

"Let me go! Yuuta!"

But Yuuta didn't. Instead of freeing her, he pulled her closer and slanted his lips over the fullness of hers.

Too much awkwardness! Too much hesitation! She struggled to be freed from the kiss. Once again, Yuuta kissed her! His arm wrapped around her and pulled her towards him. To her utter shock, he kissed her soundly on the lips. When she was able to push him away, she raised her hand and slapped him on the face. "Why do you always kiss me?" she yelled.

"Because you are my fiancee!" Yuuta growled.

"No! We are just colleagues. Nothing more. Do you hear me?" She looked up at him, "I am not your fiancee! I never agree on this stupid engagement."

She nearly leapt away from him.

"Sakura-"

"I am going now. Doctor."

He watched her figure walk towards the door, agitation clear in every rapid step. But why did he kiss her again? damn it. Why? Because he wanted too. That's why. He felt like a teenager, giddy and stupid after the incredible feeling of his first kiss. He scrubbed his hands down his face. Why had he done it.. and twice already? Because he wanted it. Oh how he wanted it. It'd been electrifying. Physical. challenging. She tasted right for him. He wanted to kiss her again, he huffed out the breath. He was sorry that he'd upset her. But he wanted her. He had never wanted any woman... until he met her.

But they had some issues to sort out first.

_Like this.. devious.. Chinese leader... Li Syaoran._ He needed to disappear fast in Sakura's life. But how can he do that? He is supposed to be a doctor. He shook his head. How can a doctor fight for what he wants? He narrowed his eyes, maybe he can't do anything... but his money and influence can.

* * *

Syaoran spotted Sakura at the bench in the emergency department. He ran his eyes hungrily down then back up at the green scrubs that draped her slender body. He smiled wryly. She had no business looking so damned desirable in the baggy work gear. He took a deep breath and dredged up some self-control. He was here to ask her on a dinner_. Focus.. Syaoran... Focus_. Arranging his face in what he hoped was okay expression, he approached her. Her head was bent; the nape of her neck looked so vulnerable that he wanted to reach out, to comfort. She seemed to be staring into the drink she was holding.

"Sakura?"

She started violently, jerking her head at the voice. "Oh.. Li-kun.." her glare faded.

"I'm sorry.." he said gently, "I didn't mean to startle you..."

"Did you want something?" her voice was grim.

He stifled a sigh, "Did I.. came at the wrong time?"

Sakura was about to say but one look at him, she couldn't. She just couldn't. "No.. what is it Li-kun?"

"I was.. um.. I wanted to ask if you're free tonight... I would like to take you out." he sighed. "But if you're busy-"

"Sure."

Syaoran blinked, "R-Really?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes. What time will you take me to dinner?" she asked.

"Um.. how about seven? I have to prepare too.." Syaoran blushed and looked down, "I am happy I will not cancel the hotel dinner reservation.."

Sakura blinked, "hotel dinner?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yes.. so.. you need to dress something fancy... I hope its not too much for you?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "No.. Actually..." she looked at him, "I am grateful for this time."

* * *

Hotel..

"Fancy a cocktail while we look at the menu?" Syaoran asked and Sakura nodded. Then he raised his hand and a waiter appeared like a genie out of a bottle. She listened to him order two champagne cocktails and then returned her gaze to the enormous embossed menu the waiter had placed in her hand after she'd been seated. The hotel where Syaoran had chosen was one of the famous hotels in Japan. The menu was printed in several different languages that she was familiar with. After a few minutes, the waiter came back with a champagne flute. "To a pleasant evening" Syaoran murmured, raising his glass, Sakura did the same and as their glasses touched, "Is that acceptable?" he smiled, adding meekly.

She couldn't help but to giggle, "I guess..."

"At last." he said, very softly.

"Excuse me?" she stared at him, puzzled.

"I've been waiting for your real smile this day." He titled his head slightly as he studied her. "I've been waiting for your real smile to light up your face..."

"Well you haven't seen me when I picked and received your roses." she whispered.

"Sorry?" he asked this time.

Sakura sipped her champagne, "Nothing.. just talking to myself."

He let his gaze drift over her. In her short dress and high heels with her auburn hair running down her back, she looked utterly irresistible. "You look so beautiful.."

Sakura almost choke her champagne but she manage to hide the embarrassment and surprise, "Do I?" she asked, calmly.

"Yes.. very beautiful." he smiled, "I remembered the first time we had a date in China..."

"Oh don't make me remember that..." Sakura said, smiling and looked down at her plate.

"I can't forget it." Syaoran said, she looked at him. But his gaze had returned to his menu and after another sip he put his glass down and focused on the choice of food. By the time the waiter, who'd been hovering nearby glided to their table and they were able to order.

_How can I forget it too? _Sakura asked herself as her eyes roamed over his face for a moment. His face is still the same, handsome with sharp chocolate Chinese eyes. His ruffled hair was surprisingly matched with his tuxedo, and she could feel some ladies' eyes looking at him.

"How is Tsukishiro-san?" he asked, sipping his champagne.

"He is okay.." Sakura said, as she took a sip of her champagne as well. "Oh you still remember him?"

"He seem to be magical as well, is he a guardian?" he leaned forward in his seat, his eyes narrowed.

She swallowed, "Well.. yes.. technically he is Yue." she shook her head. "I did recall that you were about to inherit the cards but you didn't want too?"

Calm chocolate eyes held her, "Yes..."

Sakura reached for her champagne flute and finished the rest of her cocktail. "Why?" she asked, when the silence became uncomfortable. "If its not confidential of course."

He relaxed back in his seat and smiled. "my dad.. died from the training and I didn't want to be like him." He sighed, "So Mom was force to inherit the clan.. until I become capable... too bad.. I didn't want too."

And so the rest of their dinner date continued.

* * *

Outside the hotel...

"I really had a great time." Sakura said, smiling as she was waiting for her car.

"Me too.." Syaoran said. "Thank you for the privilege to dine in with Doctor Sakura Kinomoto." and then Sakura's car arrived and stopped beside them. "Your car awaits." he said, smiling.

"Li-kun.." she hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Can we...um.." she looked down.

"What is it?"

"Can we spend the night here.. at the hotel?" she asked, looking at him.

"What?" Syaoran gaped at her.

A tear fell down her cheek, "I don't want to go home. I don't want to be engaged."

_To be Continued.._

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: www(.)facebook(.)com(/)chettephilip  
don't forget to visit my Sakura and Syaoran fanpage too! - chette(.)iroha(.)nu(/)sakura**


	14. Syaoran's proposal

Read this first: For the people who already read some chapters before and start asking... "Why is this story different?" Well.. this is the **"revised" for richer for poorer :)** and I am doing my best to improve the story. My Life before was chaotic but now I am back in being a romantic writer.

Speaking of Romantic Writer, **My fanfic "Melody in my Heart"** (not the sequel) but that fanfic is finally a book.. **so if you love that story, please buy my book? It's only 5usd (without the shipping) for Filipinos its only 200php. Just email me if you are interested, you can also look at my page at my profile. I would be happy if you not only support my fanfics but also my books :) Please Support me :)**

For Latest Updates join and Like us on Facebook! Search **"Chette Fan Page"** Thank you!

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it,  
I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story...**

* * *

**For Richer or For Poorer**  
by: Chette  
**Chapter Fourteen: Syaoran's proposal**

Syaoran sat at the table in the restaurant where he and Sakura dined in a few minutes ago. His expression was grim, but his expression had got grimmer after he'd saw her confession of not wanting to go back home. As he glanced at his black watch; his eyes flicked to his companion who kept silent the whole time.

_"Can we spend the night here.. at the hotel? I don't want to go home. I don't want to be engaged."_

Syaoran took a deep breath, looking at the crumpled paper he got from Sakura. Obviously during the dinner, there was a message left for Sakura saying that her dad is finally home and he wanted to talk to both Sakura and Yuuta. "Let me take you home."

Then, she was staring at him. He saw it happened. Saw her eyes widen abruptly, starkly, her face bleach, saw the blankness in her face shatter like a broken glass. As if she herself were shattering. After a few seconds, it was gone. The blankness was back. A rigid, frozen mask immobilizing her face. She got up from her chair.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"Didn't you hear me? I don't want to go home." she told him, and there was an edge in her voice like a blade. Her eyes now, glaring at him, disbelieving but there was a bit of a panic and dismay. "If you force me to go home, I'll leave you and booked a place to stay here for the night." she demanded, as she stood up every muscle in her body like steel under impossible tension. Her voice was as hard as her expression.

But Syaoran knew what he was doing, "Sit down." when she didn't move, he narrowed his eyes. "Sit down, Kinomoto. There is a reason why I told you that."

Sakura sighed and sat, her legs suddenly soggy. Numbly. But she had no choice and she wanted to know the reason of why Syaoran had the sudden interest to see her father "This is better be good."

"I wanted to see your father for only one reason." he said, and his voice was steely. "I wanted to apologize." He took a sharp intake of breath. "He kept inviting me for the past years during Christmas dinner... but I always reject it-"

"That was onichan." she retorted. "Daddy, would _never_ invite you." she looked down, she wanted to leap to her feet, and run.

"What?"

Her face now was white under the make-up. "My dad _hates_ you." she glared at him, "For hurting me so much." she added.

Syaoran's eyes hardened. "Then what is the status of the engagement?" he paused. "..did he truly acknowledged it?" He paused again, thinking of what should he say next.

She took a cold, icy breath, freezing her lungs, her voice. "I am afraid.. if I go home now... the engagement will be official."

"You have a choice."

She stared.

"You have a choice to stop it; and I will help you."

"How?"

"I don't know... but we will find out after we go from there." he took a deep breath.

Sakura's lips pressed together tightly; her hands clenched. She didn't believe that Syaoran would say something like this. "Aren't you a man with a plan?" her eyes were like stone, her voice short and sharp.

Syaoran's mouth thinned. "You have no idea how I've changed."

"I still think this is a bad idea-" she began, her voice demanding again.

But this time he cut her short, He got to his feet. "Let's go. Your dad awaits us."

* * *

Syaoran felt a muscle jump in his cheek; when he entered the Kinomoto's mansion for the first time. He was too used to big houses like this but knowing how much he is unwelcome, he felt sick in his stomach as one of their maids took Sakura away from him. The butler glared at him and said, that Mr. Kinomoto was already expecting him. When the big wooden door was opened by the butler and acknowledge his presence. He felt a heavy magical presence inside the room.

"Well.. Well.. Well.. if it isn't.. Li Xiaolang of the Li Clan." Fujitaka greeted him without a smile. "Have a sit, _great_ leader."

He took a sit on a leather sofa. "M-Mr. Kinomoto-"

"I knew one day... you'll come back." Interrupting him, and took a sit across to him. "I didn't know it will be too early, I was thinking more of like.. objecting inside the church."

Syaoran blinked, "What?"

"The day that finally... I've chosen a groom for my daughter... would be the day.. that you will show yourself."

Syaoran gaped at him, "So this is all about me?" he asked.

"Don't be cocky. This isn't about you. It's about my daughter's future." he said, with a quick flash of teeth.

"But you said..."

"I know what I said." he chuckled, though the sound was remarkably cheerless. "Li Xiaolang... what is it.. that my daughter finds so much attraction to you?" his smile turned cold. "She persuade me in the past, to come to your dancing ball... she wasn't even satisfied that she followed you all the way to China... and work as your driver."

"But sir-"

".. and in the end, she came home.. crying... because a heartless bastard like you hurt her."

"and I am sorry for that."

"Do you think that if you offer a meaningful apology, one I would accept?" he asked, his smile frigid. "Do you think that for the past years of my daughter... heartbroken.. you think one 'I am sorry.' would erase it all?" he folded his arms over his chest.

_Dear God.. help me... _Syaoran uttered a silent prayer. "But your daughter didn't want to be engaged." he said, flatly.

Fujitaka made a humming sound deep in his throat. "I've already followed what my daughter wants in the past, this one... I will force to her and she must accept it." he said sharply, glaring at him. "Sakura will marry Yuuta.. and you cannot stop me."

_"Dad.."_

Syaoran swung around and saw Sakura entering the room. She moved slowly. Her hands twisted together. Syaoran felt a tug of sympathy. She was terrified. "Sakura..." he whispered.

"Dad.. I don't want to marry anyone." she said, in a low voice.

"You will marry Yuuta."

"Please dad.."

"I already gave you everything Sakura, Now its my turn. You have to give me what I want. You will marry Yuuta and there's-"

"No." she whispered. "No!" she said again, and the cry grew, it gained strength until she was shrieking it. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Calm down Kinomoto" Syaoran whispered.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, and then back at her dad. _There's only way to do this. _"I will tell you the truth, daddy. I can't be engaged with Yuuta because.. I am pregnant."

Syaoran and Fujitaka stared at her. "You're what?" they both chorused.

"I am pregnant.. yes." she swallowed hard her eyes met Syaoran. "and Syaoran is the father."

"H-Hey!" Syaoran strode towards her. "That is not true-" he was about to demand more but as he reached Sakura, she fainted straight into his arms.

* * *

All the way down to the road, as the low-slung, powerful white 2012 Cadillac XTS cruised through the miles at a incredulous speed, overtaking everything else on the road, he knew he was in two minds. Two minds that weren't going to come together. Could never come together.

One mind told him very, very clearly that he has to go to the Kinomoto's residence because according to the butler, Li Xiaolang came to visit Fujitaka Kinomoto. For what reasons? he doesn't know but he's going to find out. The other mind told him that he should trust Fujitaka Kinomoto to defend his daughter's relationship at all cost; but that he had doubts. So even he was busy at the hospital, with one information about them, he had to leave. This was his future, it was more important than emergency patients. His mouth tightened as he remembered seeing Sakura's face after the kiss. His foot pressed down the accelerator and the powerful car scythed forward. It made sound, hard-headed like his situation now.

The phone rang and he answered it, it was another emergency at the hospital. He growled and told them to contact other doctors.

_"But there weren't any doctors available sir-"_

"Damn it! You are a head nurse right? Think of a solution! I cannot go to the hospital right now!" he yelled, then he threw the phone hard and it hit the hard door, causing the phone to break. "That will be okay." he whispered.

He narrowed his eyes as soon as he saw two trucks he had to overtake. He shifted into his race car mode, "I will overtake everything just like this!" he stepped on the accelerator and drove fast as the trucks kept honking because what is he doing is totally dangerous, but he didn't care. He silence the nagging, the right thing that was screaming on his mind and went on driving.

* * *

The door swung shut, the butler entered with a tray. He poured a brandy into a crystal glass and gave it to Syaoran. Syaoran blinked and looked at Fujitaka. "But-"

"Make her drink."

"It's not good for the baby.."

"Make her drink." Fujitaka growled.

Syaoran slipped an arm around Sakura's shoulders, lifted her up and touched the rim of the glass to her lips. "Drink." he said. Sakura gave a soft moan, her lashes fluttered "Come on. Open your eyes and drink.." he whispered.

Her lashes fluttered again, then lifted. She stared up at him. "W-What happened?"

"You passed out." he frowned

Sakura leaned forward, laid cool, pale fingers over his as she put her mouth to the glass. Her throat worked as she swallowed. A couple of sips and then looked at him. Her lips glistened. "Thanks..."

Syaoran blushed and turned quickly, then he put the glass on the table. "Now about the baby-"

"About the baby?" Her puzzled gaze went from him and her father, "Oh!" she whispered, and her face turned scarlet.

"You're not pregnant." Fujitaka said, in a cold voice.

"I am-"

"Silence!" her father roared. "You are a doctor so you must know. If you are truly pregnant, you won't even drink a brandy."

"Dad..." Sakura said, softly.

"How dare you Lie against me once again young lady? You always lie whenever it comes to this person!" he growled.

The door opened, the butler announced. "Sir Yuuta is here."

"Sakura!" Yuuta yelled, as he quickly stepped into the room. Syaoran gasped. "What's happening here?" he asked, panting.

"Yuuta." Fujitaka grabbed Sakura by force.

"Dad no!" she shrugged free.

"Take her." he said.

"W-Wait a damned minute!" Syaoran, starting towards Fujitaka. "You are hurting your daughter!"

"I am ending all her heartbreaks starting today. You are no longer in her life. She will have a new life." he glared at Syaoran, while Sakura was whimpering beside him. "You see, my daughter was doing all kinds of ridiculous stuff because of you, but once you are out of her life.. she'll be a good girl like she always do." he threw Sakura and sent her flying into Yuuta. "She is yours." he said, "We will have your wedding by new years." he turned to the window.

"Yes sir." Yuuta said, smiling.

"NO!" Sakura's cry echoed in the room. "You cannot do this Daddy! Please I am begging you!"

"It's not going to happen..." Syaoran whispered. "Yuuta let go of Sakura." he said, his voice full of anger.

"You are a nobody.." Yuuta smirked, "and I am engaged to her."

Syaoran turned to him, "That's where you are wrong. I am always somebody. It's time you understood that." he didn't want to do this but god, he had to. He closed his eyes and in a few seconds; Sakura and him vanished inside the room.

"What-" Yuuta couldn't believe it.

Fujitaka didn't move, but he smiled when he saw Syaoran appeared outside the mansion, carrying Sakura while running towards his car.

"What just happened, Fujitaka-san?" Yuuta asked.

This time, Fujitaka looked at him. "I guess you must know now.. since you will be involve in this, in the future."

* * *

"Hey.. wake up.. wake up.."

Syaoran had scooped her into his arms. Did she passed out again? _What just happened?_ Gathering all her strength; she moved away from him and looked around, she realized they were now inside Syaoran's place. "What just happen?"

"Happened? I am dead for sure." he whispered while putting Sakura to the sofa. "I.. used magic.. so that we could escape." he scratched his head, making his hair look messy but cute. "I don't really like using such things, but I had no choice.." he took a long breath. "and damn it, it was even in front of your fiance-"

"He is not my fiance." she growled, glaring at him.

"Yeah, and you even made up that stupid lie so that you can escape it." he said, rolling his eyes.

"It was a stupid idea right?" she asked, softly. "I mean.. why would you want to have a child with me?"

Syaoran jaw dropped, "That's not what I-"

"It was always.. and always will be a one sided love..." she whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said, grateful for a little for not hearing her. She sat up and hugged her knees for a comfort.

Syaoran closed his eyes, and counted from one to ten. Then he sat beside her and reached for her, after a few minutes she gave a shuddering sigh and leaned into him. His arms tightened around her. She turned to him and felt her hands against his chest, one palm flat against his heart. Sakura was so small, so delicate, even though she was a sorceress. He could feel the fragility of her bones.

Sakura was about to doze off when she remembered the past, her body became cold. "Let go of me Li-kun."

He took a deep breath, "Are you okay now?" he asked, she nodded. "Well.. since we have no choice but you to stay here until we figure out what's our next step.. it has been a tough day.. so you can just.. borrow some of my t-shirts." he said briskly.

"Thanks..." she stood up and stepped out of the living room to take a bath and changed.

After a few minutes, flipping the television channels and after phoning the hospital to check on Jiao-je, he felt Sakura's presence coming inside the room. He looked at her, "Are you now comfortab-" he paused because his throat constricted. She was wearing one of his green t-shirts over a pair of his workout shorts. The shirt hung to her knees; the shorts fell to mid-calf, her feet were bare. She should have looked ugly and comical but no, she look beautiful. "Nice." he cleared his throat and looked back at the television, trying his best not to be affected by her presence or her looks.

"I heard you were talking on the phone earlier?" she asked, her mouth twisting, taking a seat.

"Just checking on Jiao-je" he flipped another channel. "Damn. It's almost new years and there is no good shows!"

"I.. Li-kun.."

"Syaoran. Call me Syaoran." His eyes met hers. "Let's drop the formality. We're trapped with each other right now."

Sakura's face colored, "O-Okay.. S-Syaoran..." she took a deep breath. "I just can't believe you used your powers like that.. you hate using them right?"

He lifted one eyebrow, "So? Should you be grateful instead?" he paused, and rolled his eyes. "...and stop asking me questions?" he added.

"Yes but-"

"But.. I used it anyway, wow big deal." he said coldly.

Sakura clucked her tongue. "You are still the man with a plans."

For some reason her certainty irked him. "... what is your point exactly?" Her eyes narrowed. The tip of her tongue came out and touched her top lip, then swept back inside, to be replaced by a delicate show of small white teeth that sank, with a great delicacy into her bottom lip. His gut knotted. His entire body tensed. "I mean..." he said, "why are you asking something like that?"

Sakura blinked, "Because you are you."

"What a good reason." Syaoran turn off the television. "Do you think you know about me that much?"

"I've been your fan, your driver, your friend" she stared at him. "and if you call that 'fling' in the past, then I was your lover." she shrugged. "I have seen you in all of your sides, your weakness, your strengths, and even the things that you don't want people to see in you.. I've seen them." she said, smiling at him. Talking about him made her face colored.

Syaoran watched her as she talk about himself. Her face wasn't just lovely, it was animated... beautiful... Her eyes weren't just a color that reminded him of emeralds, they were bright with honesty, intelligence and much more. "...Then... Since you know a lot about me-"

Sakura folded her arms, "Which I obviously do-" she said, in a mockery.

"Do you want to marry me?"

* * *

_To be Continued.._

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: .com(/)chettephilip  
don't forget to visit my Sakura and Syaoran fanpage too! - .nu(/)sakura**


	15. Fujitaka's revenge

Read this first: For the people who already read some chapters before and start asking... "Why is this story different?" Well.. this is the **"revised" for richer for poorer :)** and I am doing my best to improve the story. My Life before was chaotic but now I am back in being a romantic writer.

Speaking of Romantic Writer, **My fanfic "Melody in my Heart"** (not the sequel) but that fanfic is finally a book.. **so if you love that story, please buy my book? It's only 5usd (without the shipping) for Filipinos its only 200php. Just email me if you are interested, you can also look at my page at my profile. I would be happy if you not only support my fanfics but also my books :) Please Support me :)**

For Latest Updates join and Like us on Facebook! Search **"Chette Fan Page"** Thank you!

erhm.. **English is not my first language and sometimes you see misspelled or incorrect punctuation.. I have no time to check it, I am personally writing this for those readers who wants to read the story...**

* * *

**For Richer or For Poorer**  
by: Chette  
**Chapter Fifteen: Fujitaka's revenge**

_"Yes"_

Sakura's answer was still ringing on his ears ever since last night. He couldn't believe that she had to reply so quickly like that._ Was she that desperate? Or does she still have feelings for me? _If the reason was the latter, shouldn't he be happy that God has given him a second chance to be with her? So why is he questioning her reply?

_"Good.. so we need to ask my mom's blessing."_

He still remembered how her colored face turned pale all of the sudden at those words. But she didn't voice out her opinion; she just nodded silently and left him sitting at the sofa. With a quiet 'Good night and thanks for everything.' she was gone.

Now they were inside his private jet. After Jiao-je released from the hospital with the help of Sakura, they are now on the way to China. The jet itself was very much of an excellence and highly recommended if you wanted to relax. He glanced quietly as she was seated across him, lost in her own thoughts. She sat there wrapped in her doctor's clothes, sat very still, her shoulders back, spine rigid and her hands were knotted in her lap.

_Can it be, she is afraid to go back to China to meet my mom? _

He shut his eyes, bit back a sigh.

How in the hell did he suddenly propose to her like that? I mean yes.. he does have feelings for her, but just one look at her father and supposed to be fiance, his belief just vanished away and what? he used his magic just like that? well he couldn't have just stood by and let her be handed over to the maniac.

Her father had wanted his daughter to marry Yuuta, so that his daughter will not suffer anymore. It was his own fault why Sakura had to suffer in the past.

_"Li Xiaolang... what is it.. that my daughter finds so much attraction to you? She persuade me in the past, to come to your dancing ball... she wasn't even satisfied that she followed you all the way to China... and work as your driver... and in the end, she came home.. crying... because a heartless bastard like you hurt her."_

So marrying with her would be the best idea to end Sakura's sorrow.

Problem solved.

"Li-"

He looked at her, and she stared back at him directly. "Didn't I tell you to drop the formalities? You're going to marry me am I right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So what is it?"

"We must talk before I meet your mother." His eyes narrowed to dark brown slits. Sakura was puzzled but then she realized the predicament coming from all of this. "Um.. the truth is that, I am going to be uncomfortable coming there because-" she frowned and took a deep breath "Because-"

"You lied to everyone?" He had folded his arms across his chest, still staring at her. His expression unreadable.

"..Yes." she flushed,

"But we can't do this decision without my mother's consent." He sighed, "After all.. I am supposed to lead the Li Clan.."

She nodded, "I know... so I was wondering.. maybe you can help me to face her?" she asked, politely.

Syaoran forced a smile, "Sakura.. we're in this together. Don't worry.. I won't leave you."

* * *

Yelan opened her eyes when the candle's flame blew away without any wind. She stood up and looked around. "Who's there? Show yourself?"

_"How's the Clan doing?" _

Yelan gasped, she quickly kneeled down and bowed. "Clow Reed..." she whispered. A smoke appeared before Yelan and comes out a very strange man, but with a warm smile. He doesn't look like Clow reed; but Clow reed was with him. "Your reincarnated self?"

The man smiled at her, "In this world today, My name is.. Fujitaka Kinomoto."

Yelan's eyes widened, "I know... you're one of the richest man in Japan..."

"... and it happens to be Sakura Kinomoto's father; your son's driver in the past."

Yelan looked down, she knew about Sakura pretending to be Saku. She knew about how much Sakura loves her son very much that she pretended to be his driver just to be close to him.

"Or you already know?" his eyes narrowed.

No point in lying to him; she quietly nodded but her head still bowed.

"Arise. I came here because I have some business with you and your clan.. and I hope you would be cooperative as well." He looked around,

Yelan looked at him, "Is this about my son and your daughter?"

Fujitaka still smiling, he nodded. "... and the benefit will be the future of your clan."

"What do you want me to do?" Yelan asked.

"First and foremost.. Don't accept their decision..."

"But.."

"If they go against you, vanished your son from the clan."

Yelan gasped, "I can't-"

"... it's just the beginning of the plan, aren't you interested to know what's next?"

Yelan gulped and nodded.

* * *

"Aren't you hot?" Syaoran asked, looking at Sakura after they checked on Jiao-je's cabin.

Sakura blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, you don't need that coat." Syaoran frowned, pointing at the doctor's coat.

She looked down at herself, then at him. "I'm comfortable.. besides I am a doctor-"

"Not in this trip." He reached towards her, caught the coat's lapels in his hands. "Take it off."

"Eh?" Sakura's heart leap. "No.. I am okay."

"Take it off." his voice hardened.

Heart pounding, she shrugged the coat from her shoulders. "Are you trying to sound like a husband now?"

Syaoran shrugged, "I guess.. I am trying to get used to it." he sat back to his chair, watched her, waited, said nothing.

Sakura took her seat as well and sighed, "I feel as if something will happen today.." she whispered.

Syaoran felt it too but he just shrugged it off, instead he changed the subject. "Say.. I am very curious about your trip to China before I met you... as I recalled, your friend Daidouji.. accidentally told Meiling that you had a lot of posters of me.. and you lost them?" He grinned.

Color heated her face again, "Um.. yeah.. it was quite funny.. I lost a lot of things.. but the reason why I just cried because I lost my posters and some photo collections of yours..." she looked down.

"What's so special about me anyway?" he sighed, Sakura looked at him. "I mean.. I don't get it, why you have to like me so much that time..."

"I guess it was Love at first sight?" she asked, Syaoran blinked. "I saw you on TV being interviewed, then I started collecting the magazines you're in it.. I went to the ball.. and I realized.. that I want to get closer to you-"

"Or was it magic that brought you to me?" he frowned. "You are the card's mistress.. I am the future Clan's leader.."

Sakura smiled, "No... it's not the presence of magic..."

Syaoran stood up, making Sakura gasped and he sat beside Sakura's seat. "Well since we are having a confession time here.. I guess... It's my turn now." he grinned.

"What do you mean?"

Syaoran blushed furiously, "Did you know that I almost thought that I was a gay?"

"Pardon?"

He leaned forward to her, "Because I find my driver.. very attractive." he finished it and continued to bend his head and kissed her. The kiss was full of desire and a proof of his feeling for her for the past few years. He caught her face between his hand, while she raised her hands to his hair, stroking it gently. Their lips apart, trusting both of their tongues to each others' mouth, taking, demanding...

_"The plane will be landing in 10 minutes..."_

Which instantly broke the kiss.

Silence..

more awkward silence...

Suddenly, both looked at each other and said the same thing, "Um-" they stopped and started to laugh.

"You first." Sakura said, still laughing.

Syaoran stopped laughing and cleared his throat, "Yeah.. because I thought.. Saku was a guy... and I kept.. saying.. I can't fall in love with a guy... because.. I am not gay."

Sakura blushed.

* * *

Yelan Li stood at the far end of the living room. She emanated a compelling power that was almost primitive. When they entered the Mansion, the butler of course welcome them and escorted them towards where Yelan is. The Li really never like to wait, that's what she learned when she was a driver.

"Welcome back, son." she said, in a cold voice. Which made Sakura quiver.

"Thanks.. where's Meiling and Eriol?" Syaoran asked, he and Sakura took their seat on the silk sofa.

"So why did you come back here, Sakura-san?" her eyes glued on Sakura; which made Sakura looked down. Her expression remained unchanged and she didn't even move on her place.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and then at his mother. "Mother.. Sakura and I.. came here for your blessing." he took Sakura's hand and gripped it tightly. "We are going to get married."

"She is the cards' mistress." his mother's voice held a dangerous softness that lifted more of Sakura's hairs on the back of her neck.

"Which is quite good, since you're pressuring me to become the clan's leader." he regarded her steadily.

"Just because the woman has magic... so you have to marry her for the clan?" she asked softly, "..are you telling me that this is for our clan?"

"No.. this is for me, I love her."

A deadly silence encroached the room...

"Are you trying to insult me?"

Sakura gasped, Syaoran eyes widened. "Wha-"

"Just because you think that this clan needs someone like the cards mistress.. that you would want to marry her?"

"NO!" Syaoran stood up, but never let go of Sakura. "I told you that I love her."

"I don't like her." Yelan shifted her eyes on Sakura. "She's a liar."

Sakura stood up as well, controlling her tears. "Madam.. you already know that I am a girl and I am-"

"I know... but the fact remains you still lied to us." Silence hung suspended in the confines of the room and they were conscious of every breath they took as all of them waited for the next words to come out of their mouth. Yelan was a powerful force indeed. She smiled, causing the silence to break. "I don't like liars to be a part of this clan... Sakura Kinomoto-san."

"So are you saying.."

"I do not approve of your relationship with her, son." she crossed her arms, "... and that means.. I don't want you to marry her."

Tear suddenly fell on Sakura's face. Her knees weakened and fell on the sofa. Syaoran gritted his teeth. "And you know what I am capable of."

Yelan at last, smiled. "Yes." she narrowed eyes, "You are a rebel... I told you to focus on the clan, but you kept composing songs for Kinomoto's studio."

"So you know that even you don't want too, I will still marry her."

"Yes." Yelan nodded. "That's why from this moment... you are no longer my son."

Sakura gasped, Syaoran gritted his teeth.

"You can just be... Xiaolang.. all your money, and all what you have... will no longer be yours. You will be poor, you will start from the scratch-"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, "I am a doctor-"

"Yes.. in your father's hospital." Yelan started to walk on the sofa and sat there. "You see, Kids.. you have money, power.. and you never suffer because your parents.. always had your back."

"Did my dad-"

"Yes." Yelan fanned herself with her fan. "We are both object to your wedding... now if you two.. decided to go with this... you two will be cut off to your families and clan." she looked at Syaoran and then at Sakura. "So what is your decision?"

This time, even Syaoran was quivering.

"Xiaolang?"

"The hell with it." Syaoran said, as he faced Yelan straightly. "I will marry Sakura. Even I lose everything. I will marry her."

"Syaoran-"

"Me, Sakura and Jiao-je.. we will be happy without this-"

"Oh.. Jiao-je will be mine." Yelan smiled,

"What?" Syaoran growled.

"Jiao-je is a Li.. so she'll be here.. it's going to be only you... and Sakura-san."

"That is not fair.."

"Life is unfair.. Sakura-san..." Yelan stood up, "Unless.. you give up this decision of marriage and-"

"NEVER." Syaoran interrupted her. "I'll prove to you mom.. or.. may I say.. Yelan Li... that Sakura and I can survive without you, your connections, this damn clan, your money and your fame. And when I return... I will get Jiao-je.. mark my words." Syaoran gripped Sakura's hand and both stormed out of the room.

_"DADDY! DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

Syaoran's heart break before Sakura and him vanished out of the mansion, Jiao-je kept crying and calling him. For the first time in his life; he cried so much. They were outside the mansion's gate. He just sat there, crying out and it didn't matter if some people could see him. He wasn't sad because he lost the clan's money and richest. He was really sad because he had to leave Jiao-je inside the mansion.

"Syaoran..." Sakura bit her lower lip and cried with him.

"I promise you... Sakura.. we will be back.. sniff.. and I will... oh.. I will.. get Jiao-je back.." he covered his eyes and cried more.

Inside the mansion, A tear fell on Yelan's face but brushed it off; "I hope... your plan will work.. Clow reed.."

* * *

_To be Continued.._

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: .com(/)chettephilip  
don't forget to visit my Sakura and Syaoran fanpage too! - .nu(/)sakura**


End file.
